


Вырванные страницы «Личного дела»

by Frau_Rita_Kruspe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, POV John Watson, Porn With Plot, Romance, Top John Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, bottomlock, Джонлок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rita_Kruspe/pseuds/Frau_Rita_Kruspe
Summary: Альпы, весна, божественная природа, привал, костёр, палатка... И двое влюблённых мужчин... Почему я вырвал эти страницы из «Личного дела»? Я не знаю. Наверное, хотя бы это должно остаться только между мною и Холмсом.●Этот фик — альтернативное продолжение одной из глав романа «Личное дело» https://ficbook.net/readfic/3775560Глава с одноимённым названием, действие которой происходит в швейцарских Альпах, где Холмс и Ватсон скрываются от преследования врага.Мой фик можно читать отдельной историей, он вполне независим по сюжету.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ●  
> Изначально этот фик написан на Книге Фанфиков ( https://ficbook.net/readfic/4459897 ) в подарок любимой подруге — автору романа «Личное дело», размещённого там же.  
> ●  
> Мои обложки к фику:  
> ●  
>   
> 

**От автора**

Я очень люблю роман «Личное дело», уверена, что эта работа если не самая-самая моя любимая, то уж точно входит в тройку избранных. Хотя... нет, она всё равно лидирует. А то, что я принимаю непосредственное участие в создании этого произведения, делает его ещё более дорогим и близким.

Я люблю автора «Личного дела», признаваться в любви к ней я могу бесконечно, но это уже наше личное дело.

Я преданно люблю Шерлока с 2012-ого года. Холмса я люблю, по понятным причинам, гораздо дольше, ещё с отечественного фильма, показ которого по ТВ в те далёкие времена не пропускался ни разу. Позже я перечитала Конана Дойля неоднократно. 

То, что в этом фанфике сочетается викторианская эпоха с образами современных сериальных Холмса и Ватсона — для меня идеально. 

А ещё я очень люблю природу, наслаждаюсь её красотой и разнообразием, ощущаю всеми органами чувств, воссоединяюсь с нею духовно и телесно. А что может быть приятнее и полезнее любимой природы и любимого человека в одновременном приёме?

Вот потому я осталась, мягко говоря, в неудовлетворении сценой «Личного дела», которая у нас с автором проходила под кодовым названием «Ореол». Альпы, весна, божественная природа, привал, костёр, палатка... И двое влюблённых мужчин... Автор этого романа была ограничена сдержанным рейтингом R, я же не поставлена в узкие рамки, хотя понимаю, что более ста лет назад про _такое_ и _таким_ языком не писали. К тому же, у нас с автором не во всём совпадает взгляд на персонажей, мой фик — лишь сексуальная фантазия на тему, а не продолжение «ЛД». 

Итак.  
Помнится, во второй главе «Личного дела» в сцене первых (серьёзных) «запретных» отношений Ватсона и Холмса есть такие слова **:**

_Я действительно всё приукрашу, если скажу, что это был лучший опыт в моей жизни, на тот момент это не было правдой, скажу только, что лучшее чувственное приключение случилось с этим же человеком, только гораздо позже. Тогда же мы оба были крайне неопытны в тех беспорядочных ласках, что так отчаянно дарили друг другу._

Таким образом, лучшее чувственное приключение, по словам самого же автора «ЛД», сказанным мне, случилось с нашим уважаемым Джоном Ватсоном именно в Альпах, до падения Холмса в пучину водопада. Я же уверена, что и после падения воскресший Холмс устроил не менее чувственное приключение своему любимому Ватсону в альпийском шале, недаром упомянута смена десяти поз, но пусть тот эпизод останется на откуп уважаемым читателям.

В начале моей пространной зарисовки идёт напоминание той альпийской сцены со снежным ореолом вокруг кудрявой головы.

*******

_...я привалился спиной к высокому дереву, чтобы перевести дух. Подъём по горному склону вызвал у меня одышку и я чувствовал, как пылает лицо от гнева и физической нагрузки. Почва под ногами была покрыта мягким светлым ковром из опавшей хвои, а кое-где лежал рыхлый прошлогодний снег. Из-за плотного шатра сосновых ветвей над головой сюда мало проникало солнечного света и потому яркая альпийская весна обходила сей уголок стороной. Оттолкнувшись от сосны, которая подставила мне своё шершавое смолистое плечо, я упал на колени и зачерпнул чистого тяжёлого снега, чтобы остудить им пылающие щёки и лоб._

_{...}_

_...На пороге смерти я буду вспоминать, как треснула под моей спиной сосновая кора, когда Шерлок налетел на меня необузданной стихией, прижимая к столетнему дереву. Вовек не забуду кристально-белого ореола вокруг разметавшей снег кудрявой головы, когда я повалил его на землю **;** с какой силой вжимались друг в друга наши грудные клетки, с грозящими пробиться сквозь рёбра сердцами, стремящимися к соединению._

_Буду помнить его искусанные полнокровные губы, сжатые в плотную линию, чтобы по старой ненавистной мне привычке сдерживать стоны **;** и как прикоснулся я к этим мученическим губам, умоляя не делать этого, ведь в лоне природы нет никаких свидетелей, нет ни времён, ни нравов. Помню, как эти сладостные стоны возвращались ко мне эхом в горах **;** как позволил собственным губам шептать признания в любви, которых никогда не позволял себе, боясь пообещать невозможное. Мы отдавались друг другу не только как в последний раз, но и как будто впервые, ведь никогда ещё мы не бывали так откровенны, никто не утаил от другого и единой мысли._

_Помню первозданную тесноту его тёплого влажного нутра, что свидетельствовала о его безоговорочной верности **;** как боялся отвести глаза от искрящегося взгляда напротив, предоставляя рукам исследовать наши тела по моторной памяти, которая не подвела ни на секунду. Помню вздувшиеся вены на тыльной стороне рук, когда мы до боли переплели свои пальцы, и последний поцелуй, задушенный слившимся стоном в губы друг друга, когда мы вместе пришли к первому финалу._

**Вырванные страницы**

Я не сразу смог оторваться от любимого тела, более того, истомлённый наслаждением, я навалился на Шерлока всей своей тяжестью. Он не протестовал, хотя очевидно, что мой порыв к столь плотному телесному единству не способствовал облегчению сбитого дыхания. Его горячая грудь бурно вздымалась под моей, светлый взгляд бессмысленно плутал в сосновых ветках над нашими головами, а руками он шарил по земле, вороша опавшую хвою. В порыве признательности за свершившееся чудо я обнял Шерлока за шею и снова приник к его сочным губам благодарным поцелуем. Удивительно, как на тот момент я его не удушил **;** надо думать, врачебная сознательность покинула моё тело вместе с выплеском семени. Холмс подо мной замычал, а холодные ладони на моих плечах вмиг привели меня в чувство. Земля влажная и ледяная, здесь даже снег не растаял! Я покоюсь на тёплой подстилке в виде Холмса, и мне вполне удобно, а бедный мой Шерлок уже несколько долгих минут лежит на хвойном ковре сомнительной мягкости и теплоты... Я резко разорвал поцелуй и попытался отстраниться, но сильные ноги моего любимого мужчины только крепче сжали меня. 

— Нет, пожалуйста, останьтесь ещё хоть малость, Джон. Так хорошо... — В его взгляде плыли нега и блаженство, по впалым щекам разлился румянец, полные губы, замученные моим ненасытным ртом, горели пунцовым закатом, потеряв свою строгую идеальную форму. Он думает, что получив долгожданное удовлетворение, я собираюсь сбежать... Наивный мальчик. Да меня от него сейчас не оторвал бы и сам Мориарти, прилетевший на своих дьявольских крыльях по зову страстных стонов преследуемого врага. Я так соскучился по своему Шерлоку, так давно мечтал хоть о какой-то близости и уже не чаял её получить... И вот, когда он возлежит предо мною во всей своей первозданной красоте и наготе, в блаженном упоении после соития, истомлённый годичным воздержанием, я от него уйду? Куда? Разводить костёр, готовить завтрак? Да моя жалкая похотливая душонка уже успела нагрезить таких сладострастных картин... Лишь бы хватило сил их все воплотить... 

Я поднялся на руках над разнеженным телом, но не сдержался и приник губами к розово-кофейному соску, что так и напрашивался на поцелуй. Под моим языком яркое зёрнышко затвердело, я не оставил без внимания его близнеца, слегка прикусив того зубами, а покинутого ласково сжал аккуратными пальцами. Хозяин сосков прогнул спину, сопровождая действие таким прекрасным стоном, что я и забыл, что, собственно, хотел от Холмса отстраниться, чтобы спасти его от простуды. 

Ласкать соски я любил всегда, но понятно, что до наших с Холмсом близких отношений это бывали исключительно женские соски, более крупные, но менее сладкие. Я гордился тем, что своими губами и языком, ласкающими дамские ягодки, не единожды доводил прелестниц до самого верха блаженства. С Шерлоком я таких экспериментов не ставил, а утолял его жажду более действенным и проверенным способом.

В данный момент я тоже не был склонен к постановке опыта, но оторваться от пары нежнейших кофейных леденцов-монпансье я никак не мог. Очевидно, я был голоден. Под моим языком перекатывалась твёрдая горошинка соска, другой сосок, смоченный слюной, также не был обделён лаской, Шерлок выгибался, елозил и тихо постанывал, а мой опустошённый член, так и не вынутый из горячего нутра (мы оба с ним подлецы, согреваемся чужим теплом), дёрнулся в новом предвкушении скорого удовольствия. Я с чмоканьем втянул чувствительный сосок, представляя, какое, пускай краткое, воспоминание оставлю Холмсу в виде синяка. 

Мою обнажённую спину гладили уже ледяные руки, утренний ветерок тоже не набрался дневного тепла, и я вспомнил о своих профессиональных страхах.

— Холмс! Вы лежите на холодной земле! Вы застудитесь, вставайте! — Я решительно поднялся на колени, при этом аккуратно вынув член из тесных объятий обожаемого тела. Шерлок ослабил хватку ног, позволяя мне отстраниться, но сам вставать не соизволил, вальяжно раскинувшись на светло-охристом хвойном ковре. Он был абсолютно обнажён в отличие от меня, на моих же ногах оставались спущенные брюки и удобные охотничьи ботинки с тёплыми гетрами поверх. Я оглянулся в поисках нашей одежды, которая валялась по периметру импровизированного любовного ложа, и дотянулся до ближайшей куртки, оказавшейся моей. Раз мой дорогой Холмс не думает о своём здоровье, то это приходится делать мне, впрочем, как и всегда. Я крепко взял его за запястье расслабленной руки и потянул на себя. Он послушно сел, при этом болезненно поморщившись. Я встревожился **:** не причинил ли ему какие повреждения в пылу страсти, ведь у нас не было под рукой никакой смазки, я воспользовался собственной слюной (которая, однако, очень обильно выделялась при виде этого лакомого блюда), а мой детородный орган отличается более чем солидным размером... а Холмс всегда был узким и тесным... и у него давно не было... меня. 

— Шерлок, тебе больно? — я даже сам не заметил, как обратился к нему на «ты». Такое обращение мы позволяли себе крайне редко и только в самые интимные моменты. И этот момент настал. Холмс мотнул вихрами.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Просто... отвык.

Я притянул его к себе за плечи, размякшего и бессильного, и погладил холодную спину, стряхивая налипшие сосновые иголки. Шерлок уткнулся лицом мне в плечо. Какой же он становится мягкий и покладистый после насыщения плотскими утехами. Но я знаю его не первый день (и ночь) и точно уверен, что это состояние покоя — кратковременно. Через несколько минут слабость пройдёт, и меня опять накроет ураганным шквалом из рук, губ и кудрей. 

Я накинул куртку на озябшие плечи Шерлока, попутно встряхнув его волосы на предмет растительного сора. Ощутил благодарный поцелуй на своей шее. 

— Шерлок, нельзя долго сидеть, ты простудишься. Надо подложить одежду хотя бы... — Холмс пробурчал что-то несогласное в моё плечо, куда успели перебраться его бархатные губы. — Ты слышишь? — На повышение голоса Холмс ответил лёгким укусом в ключицу. 

— Я слышу. Только я не планирую более согревать сию местность своим задом. Теперь это будете делать вы, Джон. — На этих словах он неожиданно сильно толкнул меня назад, так, что я опрокинулся навзничь. Очень удачно под моей спиной оказалось что-то тряпичное, а не ботинок Холмса, например. Сам виновник моего падения уселся мне на бёдра, и я с удивлением отметил, что он уже заметно возбуждён. Моё естество пока оставалось в спокойном состоянии, но как сказал этим утром Холмс **:** весна и горный климат благотворно влияют на моё мужское здоровье. Вернее, он не совсем то имел в виду... Но стоило мне представить, что сейчас предстоит одна из моих любимых чувственных поз... Как в мой орган устремилась кровь, а прохладные длинные пальцы, обхватившие его, быстро и умело довели меня до боевой готовности. Шерлок массировал мой член, словно играл на скрипке **:** перемежая плавные протяжные движения смычка с резкими и быстрыми, потом аккуратно сплюнул на ладонь и улучшил скольжение. Мы оба смотрели, не отрывая глаз, как наливается и созревает плод в его тонких пальцах, пока он не достиг своих максимальных размеров. Шерлок скинул куртку с плеч и, довольно улыбаясь, грациозно наклонился и поцеловал тёмно-розовую головку. Его губы были настолько схожи по цвету с объектом поцелуя, а форма идеально совпадала, что будь я художником, я бы увековечил этот поцелуй на холсте. Не забыв, конечно, разрумяненных щёк, блестящих речных глаз, задорного носа и растрёпанной каштановой гривы. Жарко дыхнув на предмет моей гордости, Холмс удовлетворённо произнёс **:**

— Вы всегда были знатным жеребцом. 

На что я не преминул ответить **:**

— А вы всегда были отличным всадником. 

Мой соблазнительный любовник по-мальчишечьи хихикнул на это и выпрямил спину, выгнув и без того крутую грудь. Я продолжил **:**

— Если вы не переутомились вчера в седле, то не откажи́те в любезности оседлать гнедого скакуна. 

Холмс фыркнул и рассмеялся.

— Не льстите себе, Ватсон. Какой вы скакун? Ещё скажите: арабский. Вы типичный першерон... с лишней ногой... — на что загоготали мы оба. 

Холмс вновь наклонился над моим членом, поднял его с живота, поставив по стойке смирно, и снова плюнул на гладкую шапочку. Размазав слюну по стволу, он переместился по моим бёдрам ближе, привстал на коленях, продолжая держать меня за причинное место, и направил его в себя. Очень медленно опустился. До конца. Стон вырвался из наших гортаней одновременно. 

Я сочувствовал и разделял боль моего тонкого партнёра, принимающего столь солидный объём в свой элегантный зад. Однажды моё сочувствие чуть не превратилось в панический страх, когда я испытал проникновение в собственное тело, случившееся по моей инициативе в ту памятную болезненную встречу год назад. Но и до того случая я всегда тщательно подготавливал Шерлока под себя, растягивал и умасливал. Мой нетерпеливый любовник относился к этим процедурам несерьёзно, будучи распалённый желанием, он хотел меня целиком и сразу, и мне приходилось слегка остужать этот пыл, не позволяя ему причинить вред самому себе. 

Перед первым после годичного перерыва проникновением я как можно старательнее разработал узкое отверстие и как можно бережнее воспользовался им. Насколько это вообще представлялось возможным в том диком порыве, который захлестнул нас. Во второй заход от меня мало что зависело, в седле гордо возвышался Его Величество Шерлок, а он славился быстрой резвой ездой. Успокаивало то, что скáчки затевались по протоптанной тропе, дополнительно увлажнённой моим семенем. 

Я оказался прав **:** мой ретивый жокей после первых пробных шагов перешёл на рысь, но почти сразу же сорвался в галоп, который быстро перерос в бешеный «аллюр три креста». Приподняв голову, я с изумлением смотрел, как мой орган то исчезает, то вновь появляется и опять исчезает в недрах белых ягодиц, когда Холмс подскакивал особенно резво. Я придерживал всадника за бока, помогая гарцевать, и с упоением скользил взглядом от любимого лица вниз по груди с торчащими сосками (на правом уже проступал синяк от моих губ), по напряжённому животу, по прыгающему члену, по сильным бёдрам, и опять вверх **:** по жилистым рукам, к красивейшей шее, помеченной россыпью родинок, к закушенным губам и прикрытым глазам. 

Он поглощал меня словно оголодавший зверь, дорвавшийся до пищи **:** жадно, глубоко, целиком, не жуя... Не могу выразить словами, как я счастлив был служить долгожданным кормом алчущему телу. Мне не дано знать, испытывает ли подобную эйфорию дичь, попавшая в когти хищника (на самом деле, очень сомневаюсь в этом нелепом предположении), но я бы не задумываясь избрал участь быть растерзанным ненасытным любовником. 

Словно услышав эти жертвенные мысли, Холмс склонился к моему лицу и властно впился в губы. Двигаться он не прекратил, только слегка умерил свой пыл, скользя более плавно и не так глубоко. Зато его язык проник в меня настолько уверенно и по-хозяйски и стал совершать такие движения... что я засомневался, кто из нас кого, собственно, берёт. Получив порцию моих задушенных стонов, прикусив губу напоследок, мой голодный зверь оторвался, но повис надо мною на руках, упёртых в землю, продолжая ритмично двигать бёдрами. Смотреть в глаза хищника, который тебя поедает, — вот на что это было похоже. Шерлок скалил белые зубы в плотоядной усмешке, его тёмные кудри свесились вниз, затеняя лицо, но не скрывая дикого блеска глаз, которыми он пожирал меня, периодически облизываясь. Как же он был красив в этот момент... Первозданная природная красота. 

Утолив созерцательный голод, он снова распрямился и откинул голову назад. При виде его открытой беззащитной шеи хищник пробудился уже во мне. Как же хотелось впиться в неё губами, зубами, руками... В наших прежних любовных утехах мы не смели оставлять следов на телах друг друга, видимых чужому глазу, но Холмсу всё равно нередко приходилось носить высокие воротнички даже дома, чтобы наша квартирная хозяйка не узрела подозрительные пятна, которыми была усеяна длинная шея её постояльца. Как много нам требовалось скрывать тогда... 

...И как много нам позволено теперь. На десятки миль ни единой человеческой души, способной увидеть и осудить нашу любовь, только лошади на привязи да поющие птицы вокруг, которым нет дела до двух расхристанных джентльменов, предающихся запретной страсти. 

А страсть тем временем подходила к своему долгожданному пику, Шерлок выписывал бёдрами замысловатые пассажи, при этом, очевидно, задевая внутри себя особо чувствительную точку, так как его стоны переросли во всхлипы и милые подвывания. Я помогал ему, устремляясь навстречу и поддерживая распалённое тело за талию. Хотелось приголубить его напряжённый член, послушно скачущий вместе с хозяином и при этом не получающий ни малейшего внимания, но по прошлому опыту я знал **:** Шерлок вполне может достичь удовлетворения и вовсе без единого прикосновения к своему мужскому естеству. Столь тонкая чувствительность любимого мужчины льстила мне **:** как-никак я имел к этому явлению самое прямое отношение. Но до сего дня у нас имелся существенный перерыв в подобной практике, и я сомневался, не помочь ли ему. Я взял его мечущийся орган в ладонь и сделал несколько соответствующих движений, при этом мой наездник не выказал недовольства, наоборот, его глубокий стон подтвердил правильность моих действий. Мне не было видно его лица, он отклонился назад, опираясь на руки и прогнувшись крутой дугой, моему ненасытному взору был предоставлен только напряжённый торс с проступающими под алебастровой кожей рёбрами и помеченный кое-где брызгами шоколадных родинок. Каждое мельчайшее пятнышко было знакомо моему глазу и языку, я знал все их наизусть и помнил самые сладкие **:** сзади на шее под завитком волос, на спине между лопаток, на животе справа от пупка, и любимейшая родинка затаилась в очень укромном местечке — между ягодиц, о существовании которой не знал до меня даже сам Холмс. Я надеялся, что у нас ещё будет достаточно времени, чтоб я снова прошёлся с ревизией по своим угодьям. И да, расцветающий синяк на одном соске резко контрастировал с невинностью другого, это необходимо было поправить. Но всё позже... 

Пока же совместными рывками и скачкáми мы уверенно приближались к финишному флажку нашего «конкур-иппика». Если уж и далее сравнивать наше действо с конными состязаниями, то могу сказать, что конь пришёл к заветной черте, опередив всадника. Взмыленный ездок немного запоздал, но, ощутив внутри себя горячее извержение, недолго продержался в седле и, одарив мой живот ответным выплеском, без сил упал мне на грудь. 

Я в полной мере ощутил, каково лежать на холодной земле ослабленным накатившей истомой, будучи придавленным сверху таким же измождённым телом. Но я находился в чуть более удачном положении, чем Шерлок в первый раз: спиной я лежал на каком-то предмете нашего гардероба, мои ноги находились в тепле, ну и что лукавить, моё тело было заметно плотнее, чем у Холмса. Мы приходили в себя, слушали биение сердец друг друга, успокаивали сбитое дыхание, и мне казалось, что оба всё ещё не могли поверить в действительность происходящего. Я обнял подрагивающего Шерлока, доверчиво распластавшегося на мне, и успокаивающе погладил его острые лопатки, скользнул ладонями к гибкой пояснице, и ниже — к любимым округлостям. Мой насытившийся член вновь не покинул гостеприимного дома вовремя. Я шевельнулся, освобождая от его присутствия натруженный анус. Холмс недовольно замычал на это. Я прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к растянутому пульсирующему отверстию: оно словно потеряло меня, истекало слезами и дрожало в огорчении. Я утешительно погладил его, мысленно пообещав ещё множество приятных свиданий. 

Холмс завозился на мне, устраиваясь поудобнее, вздохнул и спросил **:**

— Джон, а вам приходилось ранее заниматься подобным... под открытым небом? 

Я невольно усмехнулся, потому как в этот самый миг думал о давнем-давнем случае в деревне **:** покос, стога сена, местная девушка по имени... кажется, Лиззи, её пышные белые груди, задранная юбка...

— Да, случалось, по молодости. На ферме. Пухленькая рыжеволосая работница, мы с ней сбегáли в поле от чужих глаз. Потом долго чесали причинные места, искусанные муравьями. 

Шерлок усмехнулся **:**

— Как же вы деградировали с тех пор, мой милый Ватсон. От пухленьких рыжих девушек докатились до худых брюнетов. 

На это я ничего не ответил, лишь крепче прижал к себе любимого насмешника. Холмс помолчал, опять вздохнул и мечтательно произнёс **:**

— Сейчас бы сигарету... 

На что я возразил **:**

— Портить такой прекрасный горный воздух!.. Другое дело — дым костра, он упоителен. Кстати, костёр сейчас не помешал бы, горячего чаю охота... Вставайте, дорогой Холмс, идём к палатке, или я вас сам понесу. 

Шерлок смешливо фыркнул **:**

— Посмотрел бы я на это грандиозное представление! «На арене шапито сенсация! Выступает неизвестный ранее силач, поднимающий пианино одной рукой, а двумя руками — рояль. Не пропустите! Только один день!» 

Его едкий юмор задел мою гордость, самолюбие взбунтовалось, я столкнул разнеженного острослова с себя, встал, застегнул свои брюки и наклонился над сидящим в недоумении любовником. Решительно просунул руку ему под колени, другой рукой обнял за спину и одним рывком оторвал от земли. Холмс поспешно обнял меня за шею. Я выпрямился, прижимая свою бесценную ношу к груди, и победно посмотрел в растерянные весёлые глаза.

— Ну? Помнится, кто-то назвал меня першероном? 

Мой друг крепче вцепился в мою шею, через своё плечо посмотрел вниз, видимо, убедиться **:** высоко ли падать, и кивнул.

— Да, чалой масти...

Я рассмеялся и сделал несколько пробных шагов. Шерлок был, конечно, тяжелее всех тех дам, что доводилось мне носить на руках, но для мужчины его роста он оказался вполне подъёмным благодаря поджарому сложению. Думаю, что имей он даже лишних двадцать фунтов, я и тогда бы не надорвал спину. Совершив круг почёта по нашей полянке с ценным грузом на руках, я остановился.

— Видите, особых усилий мне не требуется, чтоб отнести вас, куда мне вздумается. 

Холмс опять фыркнул **:**

— Куда вам вздумается? Можно не ломать голову над этой загадкой — вам, мой любвеобильный Ватсон, думается затащить меня в палатку, поставить на четвереньки и взять сзади. Я согласен, но сначала бы хотел сполоснуться в реке, я липкий со всех сторон... 

Я не удивился его привычной проницательности, а лишь ужаснулся мысли о купании.

— Вы же видели, какая вода в этих горных речушках — абсолютно ледяная! Лучше согреть воду и обтереться полотенцем. 

Холмс пробурчал **:**

— Никакой романтики у заботливого доктора, а такие рассказы пишете... Ладно, только отпустите меня, я не желаю переломать ноги, падая с этой горы. Даже то, что падать я буду в вашей компании, мало утешает.

Я поставил Холмса на землю и стал собирать предметы нашего одеяния. Но мой непредсказуемый друг не соизволил надеть на себя ничего кроме ботинок и вязаных чулок-гетр, мотивируя это нежеланием пачкать одежду. Убедить его надеть хотя бы рубашку оказалось затруднительно. Зато какая божественная картина предстала пред моими восторженными очами, когда я спускался следом за Холмсом... Совершенное белокожее тело, облачённое в одежду лишь ниже колена, лёгкой походкой порхало впереди меня, а я скользил и спотыкался на камнях, так как даже на краткий миг не мог отвести взгляда от покачивающихся ягодиц. Усугубилась моя неуклюжесть, когда я разглядел белёсые выделения, стекающие по внутренней поверхности его бёдер. Услышав звук моего падения, Холмс оглянулся и подбежал. Я всего-то ушиб локоть, но это было достаточно болезненно, впрочем, я тут же забыл о боли, когда перед моими глазами предстало крупным планом его мужское достоинство. Эту часть тела Холмса доводилось созерцать лишь мне одному, и я эгоистично наслаждался своим правом **:** его φάλλος даже в спокойном состоянии выглядел под стать всему облику — красивый, утончённый и светлокожий. В силу своей профессии я повидал множество обнажённых мужских тел и знаю, о чём говорю. Короткие завитки волос слиплись от двукратного излияния семени, тонкие голубоватые венки просвечивали под нежнейшей кожей, головка проступала своим венцом... И я с удивлением отметил, как мне захотелось взять это хрупкое произведение в свои аккуратные руки, сдвинуть чулочек кожи и прикоснуться губами к розовому бутону. Ведь я никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного. От этих мыслей рот наполнился слюной, а моё собственное достоинство очнулось после непродолжительного отдыха. Нет, сколько можно, надо и честь знать. Нужно растопить костёр, помыться по мере возможности, приготовить завтрак... Эти бытовые мысли охладили мой пыл, и мы с Холмсом продолжили путь к нашей стоянке. 

~


	2. Chapter 2

~

Угли вчерашнего костра остыли и превратились в пепел. Разжигая новый огонь, я невольно подумал, как это символично **:** с ночным жарким пламенем перегорело всё прошлое, превратились в прах наши недоразумения и недосказанность, а с утра затеплился новый трепетный огонёк нашей воскресшей любви. Вернее, нет... Любовь не гасла никогда, она тлела под слоем прогоревших сучьев и веток, но, стоило моим воспоминаниям лишь слегка коснуться тёмных угольков, — они согревали озябшую душу. Так случилось — я ушёл к другому очагу, домашний уют которого не обжигал, а грел ровным спокойным теплом, а бедный мой Холмс остался на пепелище. В одиночку он не смог уберечься от опасного угарного чада, печальные последствия того отравления мне довелось слишком поздно заметить, но я, как смог, облегчил симптомы самовнушённой болезни. 

Мы избегали подпитывать наши чувства, боялись греться у запретного огня, но будь моя воля — я не позволил бы угаснуть столь обжигающему жару, которым нас испытала нещадная планида. Я не смог (не захотел?) пойти поперёк желания моего упрямого друга и оставил наше костровище догорать во имя показной респектабельности, коя потребна для существования в уважаемом чопорном обществе. Такой жаркий любовный костёр, какой распалили мы с Холмсом, не утаишь под одеялом и не закроешь дверью от чужих глаз в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Как ни старайся, но кто-нибудь да заприметит золотые отблески нашего очага, уловит случайные искры, и тогда... Закон суров, а люди ещё строже. В случае разоблачения нашей аморальной связи, нам бы пришлось бежать из страны, но ни я, ни Холмс этот вариант даже не рассматривали — кто и что мы без своей родной Англии? Мой друг самостоятельно принял решение порвать связующую чувственную нить нашего романа и принести его в жертву пуританскому обществу. А я... Ну а я, как всегда, пошёл у него на поводу.

Но как же мы оба ошибались! Затушить такую страсть, которой мы пропитаны насквозь, словно керосином, невозможно. Благословенная судьба поднесла спичку — и мы вспыхнули ослепляющим факелом. Я уверен, что наша плотская тяга друг к другу — только лишь внешнее проявление сжигающего изнутри пожара, но воздерживаться от неё нет причин, если для изъявления наших чувств созданы такие прекрасные условия. Даже в самых смелых фантазиях я никогда не грезил оказаться в подобном месте наедине с возлюбленным. Неужели провидению угодно подарить нам три счастливых дня в красивейших горах Европы? Я всё ещё не верил в это. 

Не знаю, о чём в это же время думал Холмс, но явно не о предстоящем завтраке. Его прозрачные серо-зелёные глаза то мечтательно смотрели на проплывающие облака, то опускались на землю и нежно любовались буйным разноцветьем, а то его взгляд снисходил до моей персоны, и тогда я спиной чувствовал его магнетическую силу. Я сразу поворачивался и одаривал Шерлока ласковой улыбкой, он мягко улыбался в ответ и снова отводил взгляд на небо.

Одеться он так и не пожелал, сказал, что сменной одежды у нас мало, а потому, пока он не удалит со своего тела «последствия любовного акта», так и будет сидеть голым. Подозреваю, что этим демаршем Шерлок попросту провоцировал меня, ведь он знал, как один взгляд на его обнажённое тело распаляет моё желание. 

Благо, вода в котелке быстро согрелась, я смочил льняное полотенце и подал его Холмсу. Тот и бровью не повёл в сторону моей руки.

— Шерлок, что не так? Ну извини, ванны или бани поблизости нет, а в реку я тебя не пущу. — Я невольно перешёл опять на «ты», потому как общаться на «вы» с надутым вредным мальчишкой я не собирался. Этот баловень деланно вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, встав ко мне лицом. Брать полотенце в руки он явно не собирался. Я опешил от такой наглости. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я́ тебя обтёр? 

Холмс наигранно удивился **:**

— А кто виноват в том, что я весь в этом... этом клейстере? Не вы ли, доктор, делали мне обильные внутренние вливания? Ещё чуть-чуть, и у меня склеятся ноги в подобие русалочьего хвоста. Вы нагрешили — вы и устраняйте. 

В доказательство своего убеждения Шерлок расставил ноги на ширину плеч. Не знаю, как он догадался, но именно этого обтирания я хотел аж до дрожи в руках. Принимая его игру, я тоже для вида повозмущался **:**

— Спорить — только вода остывает. Чёрт с вами, в чём-то вы правы, половина греха моя. 

Я снова плеснул на полотенце тёплой воды и уверенно прикоснулся им к мускулистой груди, на которой уже засохли светлые пятна (вовсе не моего семени!). Полотенце было не новое, а потому вполне мягкое, я легко им скользил по коже круговыми движениями, словно натирал мебель воском. Не обошёл вниманием любимые соски, хоть на них и не было никаких посторонних пятен, — помимо одного нежного синяка, — я тщательно их потёр, пока не услышал судорожный вздох. Далее я спустился на поджарый живот, здесь тоже пришлось поработать с уборкой, особенно в углублении пупа. Получив ещё один рваный выдох, я опустился собственно к виновнику пятен. Он чувствовал свою вину, голову не поднимал (в отличие от своего собрата, который уже гордо натягивал мои брюки). Я опять смочил полотенце водой и приложил его наподобие компресса к слипшимся волоскам. Пока я проводил эту гигиеническую процедуру, взор на лицо Холмса не поднимал, мне хватало слышать его учащённое дыхание. Под прижатым тёплым компрессом я почуял набухание и не сдержал улыбки. Неужели мой изголодавший любовник рассчитывает на третье соитие подряд? Даже не позавтракав? Ласково обтерев набирающего объём красавца, не забыв про яички, я скользнул полотенцем в промежность. Шерлок издал глухой стон и развёл ноги шире. Я тоже потерял голос, хрипло попросил **:**

— Повернись.

Шерлок послушно развернулся ко мне спиной. Ноги он так и не свёл вместе, видимо, и впрямь боялся слипнуться, ведь внутренние стороны его бёдер оказались настолько обильно промазаны моим «клейстером», что я невольно возгордился своей производительностью. В очередной раз полив из котелка на полотенце, я наконец-то прикоснулся к святая святых — экватору меж полушарий. Раздвинув желобок одной рукой, другой я провёл полотенцем, зад при этом оттопырился, а поясница недвусмысленно прогнулась. Очень аккуратно я навёл порядок в этом деликатном месте, чтоб не причинять ещё большего неудобства чувствительной коже. Конечно, я, как доктор, не смог удержаться и не проверить состояние любимого отверстия. Его края пока оставались припухшими, кончик моего пальца проник внутрь беспрепятственно **:** Шерлок был так заманчиво расслаблен, хоть сию минуту укладывай и обладай им. Но пусть я и готов был к очередному заходу, уподобляться неразумным животным я не собирался, сначала надо было доделать дело, потом обтереться самому, потом... завтрак? В необходимости еды я уже не был уверен. И даже то, без чего настоящий англичанин не может прожить и дня — чай, я тоже отодвинул на задний план. Вся моя сущность на данный момент времени сосредоточилась на кончике пальца, которым я погружался в горячее дрожащее нутро. Сегодня моим пальцам уже приходилось навещать это местечко, но в силу бурной страсти, захлестнувшей нас тогда, я мало что помню из подготовительных ощущений. Сейчас же я таял от блаженства **:** так мягко, влажно, тепло, уютно... Шерлок внутри был совершенной противоположностью себя наружного — твёрдого, мосластого, язвительного. Внутри он словно выткан из нежнейшего афганского шёлка, что я касался на кабульском базаре, или выложен экзотическим мехом шиншиллы, который мне однажды довелось пощупать на палантине у одной знатной леди, когда сопровождал её на приём в посольство. Да все меха и шелка мира не сравнятся с мягкостью моей любимой обители, где меня с радостью принимают и трепетно сжимают в объятиях. Мой палец задумчиво кружился в вальсе, Холмс начал постанывать и подаваться ко мне бёдрами, и мне только оставалось, что выполнить врачебный долг — доставить больному необходимое облегчение. Не вынимая пальца, я развернул руку ладонью вниз и нащупал заветную железу под тонкой стенкой кишки. Я помассировал её подушечкой пальца, Шерлок задрожал и всхлипнул одновременно. Проводить эту процедуру на стоячем «пациенте» было не очень удобно, а потому я легонько подтолкнул его между лопаток, намекая наклониться. Мой умный любовник сразу же понял и с готовностью предоставил мне неограниченное поле деятельности, перегнувшись почти пополам. 

В тот миг я отключился от всего вокруг, кроме поглотивших меня ощущений. Наверное, я бы даже не сказал, день или ночь сейчас, зима или лето, так я был сосредоточен на внутреннем мире Холмса. Мне нравилось ласкать своего милого мальчика таким образом. Думаю, это хоть в какой-то степени компенсировало мою сдержанность в оральных ласках. Стыдно признаться, но ведь я ни разу не услаждал ртом его члена, не говоря уж про анус. Не знаю, что это **:** то ли обычная человеческая брезгливость, то ли мужское самоуважение, то ли ещё что... Холмс никогда не просил подобных ласк, но сам дарил их с готовностью. Свою совесть я успокаивал тем, что в силу занимаемых нами постельных ролей, мой возлюбленный получал не меньше удовольствия благодаря именно этой важной мужской железе, прикосновение через анальное отверстие к которой и вызывало столь восхитительные стоны и вздохи. 

Я боюсь представить, как мы смотрелись со стороны, доведись нас кому увидеть **:** двое джентльменов — один полностью одет, проникает пальцами в другого — полностью нагого и стоящего белым задом к небу. Если, — не приведи, боже, — сам профессор Мориарти добрался бы по нашим следам до этих мест, то увидев это похабное действо, как бы он повёл себя? Уверен, что убивать Холмса в таком виде он бы не осмелился.

Я отбросил мысли о нашем преследователе и вновь сосредоточился на движениях внутреннего массажа. Гибкий Шерлок перегнулся слишком круто, органы расположились неудобно. Я шепнул **:**

— Выпрямись немного. — Он тут же послушно встал под прямым углом, уперев руки над коленями. Я притронулся к нему спереди — возбуждённый член по примеру хозяина держался параллельно земли. Задавать вопросы, ответ на которые очевиден, для меня было не впервой **:** — Шерлок, ты подождёшь, когда я тебя домою? 

Холмс протяжно застонал, реагируя на моё интенсивное поглаживание внутри себя.

— Подожду-у... 

Я облегчённо выдохнул. Но тут же последовало продолжение стона **:**

— Но могу-у не дождаться... 

— Потерпи немного, любимый.

Я прекратил манипуляции в горячем нутре и с сожалением покинул уютный кров. Уверен, что совсем ненадолго, ведь меня там с нетерпением ждут, и я с радостью вернусь.

Шерлок так и стоял, оттопырив зад, чтоб мне было удобнее его отмывать. Я провёл остывшим полотенцем по нежной коже внутренних сторон бёдер. Мой «грех» был слишком обильным, и мне пришлось сильнее пропитать ткань водой, чтобы удалить свои излияния. Наконец я звонко шлёпнул упругую белую ягодицу, говоря, что работа закончена. Возбуждённый Холмс тут же развернулся ко мне.

— Джон, а как же вы? На вас тоже попало, и вас надо обтереть. 

— Шерлок, я сам! — торопливо остановил его я. На что Холмс недоумённо поджал губы. Я извиняюще пояснил **:** — Если ты прикоснёшься ко мне, тем более _там_ , боюсь, что внутренние вливания уйдут вхолостую, я уже на пределе.

Шерлок заискивающе улыбнулся.

— Я очень аккуратно, ну пожалуйста... 

Как можно было отказать этим озорным глазам, этим блудливым губам... Я сполоснул полотенце остатками воды и подал Холмсу, а сам скинул подтяжки с плеч и принялся быстро расстёгивать рубаху. Шерлок прикоснулся к моей груди полотенцем и нежно провёл им вниз к самому поясу брюк. У меня перехватило дыхание, я невольно поджал мышцы живота. Шерлок изобразил на лице рабочее усердие и сосредоточенность, высунул кончик языка и облизал губы. Я опустил взгляд вниз **:** его красивый член подрагивал, на розовом бутоне образовалась капелька росы. Мой орган рвался ему навстречу, натягивая брюки чуть не до треска в швах. Влажная ткань снова прошлась по моей груди, задев напряжённые соски и вскользь мазнула шрам на плече. Другая рука Холмса в это время умело расстегнула брюки и скользнула к моему узнику. Я почувствовал, как меня обхватили долгожданные объятия, и не сдержал одобрительного стона. Но Шерлок прекрасно понимал всю щепетильность ситуации и не делал резких движений. Он присел на корточки и очень аккуратно, словно археолог, нашедший артефакт, взял в руки моего упитанного господина и в два плавных движения обтёр его полотенцем. Легко коснулся мошонки, лобка и вернулся на грудь. Изображая из себя смирного пациента Бедлама, Холмс сложил ангельскую мину и заискивающе вопросил **:**

— Ну, доктор, я справился? Я заслужил поощрение в виде сладкой микстуры? Как доктор выпишет мне её принять **:** орально или анально? 

У меня не осталось сил на достойный остроумный ответ, я только просипел **:**

— Не могу порваться. Но, помнится, вы угадали мои мысли про четвереньки в палатке. Добро пожаловать. — Я откинул брезентовый полог в приглашающем жесте. Шерлок без пререканий нырнул внутрь. 

В палатке было сумрачно, плотная ткань слабо пропускала солнечный свет. Приятно пахло увядающей листвой **:** вчера мы нарубили зелёных веток и устелили ими землю под спальными местами. Наши пуховые мешки и шерстяные одеяла так и лежали, в каком виде мы их оставили после пробуждения и перед тем, как выйти наружу в преддверии тяжёлого разговора. Кто бы мог подумать, что час спустя мы вернёмся сюда совсем другими людьми? Сейчас нам даже не требовалось никаких слов, лишних движений, мы оба просто изнывали от желания слиться воедино. 

Шерлок скинул ботинки, оставив только гетры на голенях, и встал на четвереньки на мягкий спальный мешок. Я опять полностью раздеваться не стал, чтоб не терять времени, опустился позади белых ягодиц на колени, но вспомнил про смазку.

— У нас же есть топлёное масло в банке! Шерлок, подожди, я сейчас. 

Холмс стремительно развернулся и схватил меня за руку.

— Джон, не надо переводить продукты, во мне и так хлюпает, смажьте себя слюной и будет достаточно. Или, хотите, я вас смажу? 

Не дожидаясь согласия, он наклонился к моему покачивающемуся налитóму органу и обхватил его губами. Господи, как давно я об этом мечтал... Понятно, что в сей момент не будет того, о чём я грезил долгими одинокими ночами, а после женитьбы — рутинными семейными утрами, но чуть позже это произойдёт обязательно. Губы Холмса на моём члене — самое удивительное и восхитительное явление на свете, наравне с его гениальным мозгом, игрой на скрипке и круглыми ягодицами. Сделав одно глубокое движение ртом, Шерлок выпустил мой блестящий от слюны член и нетерпеливо развернулся в прежнюю позицию. 

Мы оба любили эту незатейливую позу, пусть она и отличалась какой-то первобытной примитивной страстью, и мы не видели лиц друг друга, и даже затруднительно было целоваться в этом животном объятии. В том была своя прелесть, один брал, другой отдавался, и можно было целиком погрузиться в ощущения тела. Так как я был голоден во всех отношениях, то опять же могу сравнить такой акт с приёмом пищи **:** сытное простое блюдо, плотно насыщающее, но при этом вкусное и не требующее особой подачи, сервировки и вина. 

Я смочил пальцы слюной и проверил состояние моих персональных райских врат. Один палец скользнул внутрь легко, второй чуть потуже, но втиснулся даже третий. В раю было тепло и влажно. Раскрыв пошире заветные двери, я протолкнул блестящую головку, а потом плавно вошёл остальным туловищем. Шерлок тихо охнул. Мы слились и замерли в предвкушении, готовясь к дальнейшему рывку. 

Само собой разумеется, что об ощущениях Холмса во время совокупления мог рассказать только он сам. И мне выпала однажды уникальная возможность узнать об этих интимных чувствованиях. Он изложил их в письменном виде, в доверчивом признании несколько лет спустя, в приступе тоски по мне, когда дела ненадолго развели нас порознь. Эти два пожелтевших тонких листа письма, которые я трепетно храню в своей записной книжке вместе с засушенным цветком альпийского крокуса, скажут лучше меня.

**§**

_Вас нет рядом всего две недели, а я томлюсь по вам как никогда. Тоскую по вашему голосу, по вашему ворчанию, по вашим спокойным уверенным движениям, по запаху кожи за ухом, по тонким ласковым губам. Я скучаю по вашим чутким рукам, по аккуратным врачебным пальцам, которыми вы одинаково профессионально зашиваете мою рану или готовите меня к любовному соитию. Когда смоченные ароматным маслом ваши пальцы проникают в меня, я млею и в душе скулю от счастья. Ваша забота никогда меня не утомляет, хоть иногда я и кажусь нетерпеливым, а порою даже невыносимым. Думаю, вы знаете, что я не всегда выгляжу тем, кем являюсь на самом деле. На самом деле я вечно и пожизненно влюблённый в вас нелепый умник, не всегда понимающий, как надо любить. Но вы мудрее меня и прощаете все мои чудачества. Я благодарю вас за это, отдаваясь вам без остатка. Смею полагать, что наша связь вам тоже приносит, если не смысл жизни — как мне, то хотя бы радость и наслаждение. Вы без притворства получаете удовлетворение, и что удивляет меня больше всего — лю́бите моё тело. Я знаю, что до меня у вас не было ни одного любовника мужского пола, вы всегда интересовались только женщинами, потому ваша благосклонность ко мне необычайна вдвойне. Я всегда чётко видел и принимал факты, и хорошо представляю, что во мне нет ничего женского или хотя бы по-юношески субтильного. Тем не менее, я вас возбуждаю одним своим видом. Для меня это чудо навсегда останется загадкой._

_Я ценю любой момент единения с вами **:** будь то совместное чаепитие, преследование преступника, чтение газет у камина или прогулка по Гайд-парку. Но самое настоящее единство наших душ и тел происходит в момент, когда вы берёте меня. Именно тот самый миг, когда ваш достойный орган входит в моё жаждущее, подготовленное вами же, тело и заботливо замирает на минуту, чтоб дать мне привыкнуть к вторжению. Эта минута для меня самая упоительная, она даже важнее конечного, неизменно превосходного, результата. В этот короткий промежуток времени я успеваю столько всего почувствовать **:** боль, иногда тупую ноющую, иногда острую до криков, но всегда приятную, ибо ожидаемую и необходимую **;** удовольствие от чувства принадлежности и чувства собственности **;** осознание нужности вам **;** вкус ваших поцелуев, которыми вы одарили меня **;** ощущение заполненности изнутри горячим и твёрдым **;** как я прощупываю каждую набухшую вену на члене внутри себя, ток крови по ним **;** как я обволакиваю собою крупную налитýю головку **;** прикосновение снаружи тяжёлых яичек и мягких волосков. _

_Все эти минуты затишья похожи одна на другую, но каждая очень дорога мне, иногда мне кажется, что я живу ради них._

_Затем, с присущей вам заботливостью и деликатностью, вы осторожно совершаете первое мягкое движение наружу и внутрь, чем неизменно вызываете у меня нелепое счастливое хныканье, которое я не могу удержать в себе. Тщательно смазанный орган скользит ровно и гладко, не доставляя никаких болезненных ощущений._

_Хоть вы и являетесь моим первым и единственным любовником, но я достаточно сведущ в анатомии и прочёл всю медицинскую литературу на эту тему, какую только смог найти, — я убеждён, что ваш детородный орган крупнее, чем у подавляющего большинства мужчин. Опираясь на те же источники, я сделал вывод, что столь солидный размер может доставлять неудобства при интимном общении с женщинами. Мы никогда не обсуждали ваших любовных похождений, но судя по их немалому количеству, вы умеете и с дамами обращаться мягко. Но тешу себя надеждой, что принимать вас столь же глубоко, как это делаю я, может очень редкая женщина, так как крупных рослых дам вы не жалуете, а потасканных профессионалок из домов терпимости, надеюсь, вы избегаете как огня. Я прекрасно знаю вашу тягу к скромным благовоспитанным особам, вследствие чего уверен в скудности допустимых ими постельных утех. Как сейчас помню первый раз, когда я вас удовлетворил ртом — вы были поражены смелостью моего поступка, очевидно, что вас ранее нечасто баловали подобными изысками. Я же вас беззаветно люблю, и готов доставлять вам наслаждение любыми способами и в любое время._

_Вы помните тот случай, когда однажды, не дав вам возможности полноценно подготовить меня к любовному акту, я проявил дурную настойчивость и нетерпение. Тот опыт я тоже запомнил на всю жизнь **:** дикая разрывающая боль, пытка каждым затруднённым движением, ни о каком удовольствии для меня не могло быть и речи, но памятуя о собственной несдержанности и признавая вину, я дотерпел до конца. Вы утолили жажду, а затем мой проступок усугубился — в вашей и без того седой шевелюре добавилось серебра, когда вы увидели изливающееся из меня ваше семя обильно перемешанное с кровью. Как же вы тогда переживали, просили прощение, кричали и обвиняли самого себя, бросились за своим докторским саквояжем, намазали меня вонючей мазью, приговорили к постельному режиму, и самое страшное — на месяц лишили близости. С тех пор ни я, ни вы не пренебрегаем тщательной подготовкой перед совокуплением, хотя порою я забываюсь и тороплюсь отдаться вам, но ваши опыт и мудрость спасают мой нетерпеливый зад._

_Петь дифирамбы вам как любовнику я могу бесконечно. И не надо усмехаться, то, что мне не с кем вас сравнивать, не умаляет ваших достоинств. Я уверен в исключительности нашей связи и особых узах, коими мы стянуты на протяжении долгих лет, несмотря на осуждение обществом и неприятием Господа подобных отношений между двумя мужчинами._

_А воспеть славу вашему мужскому половому органу — это самое богоугодное дело, не зря же Всевышний наградил вас таким солидным инструментом любви. Я не собираюсь уподобляться древним поэтам и восточным стихоплётам, называя член Нефритовым Жезлом, Алмазным Скипетром или Стеблем Лотоса, я просто люблю ваш Член. Когда он спокоен, когда насторожен, когда готов к бою, люблю на него смотреть, прикасаться, гладить, ласкать ртом. А больше всего люблю, когда он любит меня — глубоко, властно, уверенно, распирая изнутри, заявляя своё законное право на обладание мною, заклеймив напоследок густым белым сургучом._

Как же я скучаю по вам... обоим. 

~ 

Надо ли упоминать, что после этого письма, будучи от Холмса вдалеке и скучая не меньше, я настолько проникся эпистолярным талантом друга, что незамедлительно отправился в свой гостиничный номер и устроил хорошую взбучку своему Нефритовому Жезлу за непристойное поведение в фойе. Если бы не длинный сюртук и шляпа, которую я элегантно держал в руках, то мою реакцию на письмо из Лондона не увидел бы только слепой, и то если не наткнулся на меня. 

По приезду домой не меньшую взбучку получил и сам письмописец. Сделав два глубоких внушения, я упомянул, что писать такое откровенное письмо было крайне неосмотрительно — его могла перехватить и прочесть любопытная прислуга отеля. На что глубоко внушённый Холмс лениво отмахнулся, напомнил, что в письме ни разу не названо ни чьё имя, и потянулся за сигаретой. 

Я сказал, что сжёг его возмутительное послание, но почему-то мне кажется, что мой догадливый друг мне не поверил.

~

Возвращаясь в тот чувственный момент в альпийской палатке, где мы с Холмсом предавались небогоугодному занятию, я не знал о столь тонких нюансах чувств Холмса ко мне, ведь не было ещё того письма, не было откровенных разговоров и признаний об _этом_. Я и в своих-то эмоциях путался, проявляя себя полным олухом, перемежая вспышки наглой распущенности с приступами крайней застенчивости, блюдя ненужную стыдливость, утомляя Холмса нотациями вместо того, чтоб полностью отдаться ниспосланному свыше блаженству. Вот и сейчас половина моей головы была занята неуместными по времени мыслями **:** погаснет костёр, потом снова его разводить **;** не проверили лошадей, не отвязалась ли какая **;** действительно, надо помыться и побриться **;** что приготовить на завтрак... Другое полушарие соображало чуть правильнее, но тоже не по сути **:** как скоро я получу заветную ласку умелым ртом, и где вообще Холмс вычитал о таком способе доставлять удовольствие, ведь, когда он ублажал меня подобным образом впервые, он явно хорошо подготовился теоретически, а то, что знает этот учёный гений в голове, то и на деле исполняет мастерски, его губы и язык открыли мне тогда сущий рай...

Моё тело оказалось умнее головы, оно само помнило, что и как надо делать, и я очнулся от неподобающих мыслей, когда Холмс протяжно застонал от моего пробного глубокого толчка. Мои ладони лежали на изгибе его талии, за это узкое место его удобно было держать и направлять на себя. Мой тонкий мальчик оказался внутри так хорошо увлажнён и так плотно облегал меня... двигаться в нём было настолько уютно и мягко... а главное — он так охотно принимал всего меня целиком, по основание, чего и впрямь я не мог получить практически ни от одной женщины. Я опустил взгляд на место соединения наших тел **:** мой блестящий член входил и выходил с лёгким влажным звуком, его тёмный от насыщенности кровью цвет резко контрастировал с белым алебастром ягодиц и нежным покрасневшим входом. Тело Холмса имело необычную особенность **:** при тёмно-каштановых волосах на голове остальные волосы на его теле были гораздо светлее, включая бороду, которую я мог наблюдать в качестве небольшой щетины, и уверяю — она рыжеватая. Остальной волосяной покров на его худощавом теле отличался скудностью **:** очень скромно на груди, подмышками, немного на ногах ниже колен, почти незаметно на руках, и только клинышек в паху кучерявился короткими завитками, уступающими, однако, локонам на голове более светлым цветом и менее плотной завивкой. За пределы собственно лобка волоски не выходили, оставляя мошонку, промежность и ягодицы в привлекательном для моих глаз безволосом виде. Как доктор я повидал также не один обнажённый мужской зад, особенно в бытность моей военной службы в Афганистане, и на некоторые из них действительно было страшно смотреть из-за плотного шерстяного покрова. А так как ягодицы оголялись как правило с одной целью **:** обследованием ануса на предмет обнаружения геморроидальных узлов, то найти в этих зарослях многострадальный анус бывало затруднительно. А учитывая нехватку воды в жарких странах и пренебрежение личной гигиеной, то ещё и крайне отталкивающе. Хоть я и доктор, и по определению не должен обладать брезгливостью, но всё же насколько приятно иметь дело (да и вообще, _иметь_ ) с чистым нежным задом. 

Мы двигались навстречу друг другу, сопровождая столкновения наших тел потными шлепками кожи о кожу и непристойным чпоканьем активной работы самобытного поршневого механизма. Видя, как Шерлок постепенно забирает инициативу себе, я с удовольствием замер на месте, предоставляя ему самостоятельно насаживаться на меня. Такие моменты проявления доминирования Шерлока я очень ценил **:** мне казалось, что подобным образом он заявляет права на меня, утверждается как мужчина, несмотря на то, что в наших телесных отношениях он играл исключительно дамскую роль (тот единственный случай годичной давности по исцелению «больного» я не считаю, продолжения подобного опыта не желали мы оба). 

Холмс столь мощными толчками надевался на мой орган, я содрогался от каждого удара, и чтоб устоять на ногах, — в смысле, на коленях, — мне пришлось встать поустойчивее. Приступ дикой активности моего пылкого возлюбленного прошёл буквально через минуту, и он обессиленно упал на вытянутые вперёд руки, не опуская задранных ягодиц. О... теперь нам предстоит период томных протяжных движений, я это обожал. Я тихонько толкнулся в него, по гибкому телу Шерлока словно прошла волна, он прогнулся в пояснице, в спине, в шее, волна вернулась обратно и утянула меня за причинное место вглубь. Его колени разъехались ещё шире, проникновение стало предельно полным, я качался на волнах подступающего блаженства, Шерлок тихо постанывал и продолжал извиваться. Я не заметил приближения его наивысшего пика, настолько был погружён в охватившие меня приятные ощущения. Мой член сжали в плотное тугое кольцо чуть не до боли, Шерлок задрожал, дёрнулся и выплеснулся на одеяло. Я видел его безвольные руки, вытянутые перед собой, и не без гордости отметил, что его удовлетворение произошло без прикосновения к собственному члену. Я же пока не достиг высшей точки, но был уже близок, умоляюще прошептал **:**

— Шерлок, потерпи, я скоро. — Мне пришлось подхватить его обмякшее тело под тазовые косточки и в несколько толчков дойти до финиша. 

У нас буквально с первого раза установилось, что я изливаюсь внутрь любимого тела. Мне, в общем-то, не доставляло бы проблем выходить из горячего отверстия за мгновение до извержения, но Шерлоку нравилось внутреннее наполнение. Он говорил, что только так ощущает наше абсолютное единение. 

Если рассказывать всё честно, — что я и делаю, — то нельзя не сказать, что одна из самых моих возбуждающих эротических фантазий сбывалась несколько раз **:** сразу после нашего совокупления за закрытой дверью на Бейкер-стрит мы с Холмсом выходили в свет или на дело, при этом он специально не освобождался от моего семени, лишь обтёршись снаружи. Я не мог думать ни о чём другом, только о чрезмерной бесстыжести этих умопомрачительных ягодиц, скрытых под тканью элегантного костюма. Когда на месте преступления Холмс как всегда поражал всех своей гениальностью, я резко контрастировал с ним своей тупостью, не сумев ответить ни на один простой вопрос. А мой жестокий друг умышленно обращался ко мне на глазах всего Скотланд-Ярда и толпы зевак, дефилируя перед зрителями нарочито медленно и плавно. А у меня перед глазами так и стояла картина **:** я сижу в кресле со спущенными брюками, полуодетый Холмс сидит на мне, и мы расшатываем достойную старую мебель. А ещё я представлял, как у него сейчас влажно между ягодиц и побаливает натруженное отверстие, а он в это время сыпал свои дедуктивные выкладки серьёзному инспектору и глуповатым полицейским. А я не мог вспомнить собственного имени. 

Вот и сейчас я не стал вынимать пульсирующий член из разомлевшего тела, пока не освободился от скопившегося семени. По личному опыту и медицинским учебникам я знал, что каждое последующее семяизвержение менее обильно, чем предыдущее. Это знание не спасло наше одеяло и бёдра Шерлока от новых порций «клейстера». То мокрое полотенце, коим мы взаимно обтирались, лежало рядом, я вытер им промежность распластавшегося в изнеможении любовника. Он настолько обессилел, что упал животом на собственные пятна на одеяле. Я аккуратно перевернул его на бок, обтёр подрагивающий в истоме живот и зачистил влажные следы на колючем одеяле. Свой увядающий орган я тоже не забыл. Холмс выгнулся от удовольствия, в сумраке палатки его белое точёное тело казалось вырезанным из слоновой кости искусным восточным мастером. Он потянулся ко мне рукой, взял сзади за шею и привлёк меня к себе.

— Что бы я без вас делал, дорогой Ватсон?.. Вы и подготовите, вы и залюбите, и помоете меня... И спать уложите, и покормите... И защищаете... Только что ж вы свой револьвер оставили в палатке, когда понеслись в гору? — Холмс продемонстрировал найденное в этом спальном ворохе оружие. 

Что я мог сказать на это? Забыл, не подумал, не знал. Я не стал оправдываться, а только плотнее прижался к любимому мужчине и утянул его в поцелуй. Чтоб не задавал глупых вопросов. 

Потратив последние силы на поцелуи, мы задремали. В полусне я сумел только натянуть на нас оба одеяла и сильнее прижал к себе уснувшего Холмса. Мелькнула мысль, что засыпать в обнимку с обнажённым возлюбленным мне доводится впервые. 

~


	3. Chapter 3

  
Проснулся я, наверное, через час-два, солнце, просвечивающее сквозь жёлтый брезент палатки, сдвинулось ненамного. Разбудили меня вовсе не романтичные объятия и поцелуи любимого человека, как предвкушалось в мечтаниях, а прозаическое урчание моего голодного желудка. Лежали мы всё так же на боках, Шерлок пригрелся в моих руках, холодные босые ступни прижал к моим ногам в поиске тепла, ладони просунул подмышки, острым коленом упирался в пах, в общем, пользовался мною с удобствами. Повторное пробуждение сильно отличалось от предыдущего **:** не надо украдкой воровать поцелуй, любимое тело возлежит полностью нагое, можно прикасаться к нему где угодно и как угодно, к тому же, оное тело уже трёхкратно отлюбленное, и, думается мне, это не предел сегодняшнего дня. А впереди у нас ещё две ночёвки в горах... Ох, это слишком неправдоподобно, я, вероятно, продолжаю спать. 

Но нет. Холмс, не открывая глаз, потянулся, переместил свои тёплые ладони мне на поясницу, с неё забрался в брюки, огладил мой зад, а затем предсказуемо уцепился за мой усталый дремлющий инструмент. Я прекрасно знал, как умелые музыкальные пальцы легко и быстро настроят меня на нужный лад, потому перехватил блудливые руки в запрещающем жесте. Шерлок открыл сонные глаза. Я объяснил **:**

— Хватит пока. Я не могу соответствовать вашим ненасытным потребностям на сей момент времени хотя бы по той простой причине, что жутко голоден в более тривиальном смысле. И надо учитывать, что это у вас, Холмс, было длительное воздержание, а у меня — полноценная семейная жизнь. — Когда эти слова сорвались с моего глупого языка, откусывать его было поздно. Сонные глаза напротив сразу прояснились, превратились в ледышки, опухшие губы поджались, и Шерлок отстранился от меня. Я попытался удержать его руками и словами **:** — Нет! Я не то хотел сказать! Шерлок, прости, любимый. Я просто ничего не соображаю от переизбытка эмоций...

На что тут же получил ответную оплеуху **:**

— Не соображаете вы и по многим другим причинам, можете не оправдываться. А ваше нежелание близости тоже понятно **:** годы, увы, берут своё. Вы уже не тот пылкий влюблённый, что были пару лет назад. — Шерлок решительно освободился из моих объятий, откинул одеяло, вскочил и вышел из палатки.

Проклиная свой несдержанный жестокий язык, я тут же бросился за Холмсом. Путаясь в расстёгнутых брюках и подтяжках, натягивая на ходу подобранную рубаху, я обнаружил его чуть в отдалении от нашего бивака. Он тоже одевался, повернувшись ко мне спиной. За столько лет совместного проживания я хорошо научился понимать не только речь и жесты своего незаурядного друга, но также язык его тела. Сейчас это тело говорило: не подходи, я зол. Я остановился поодаль и с печалью смотрел, как под одеждой скрываются мои любимые родинки, косточки, позвонки, ямочки, ягодицы... Шерлок повернулся, метнул в меня сердитую молнию и потребовал **:**

— Принесите мою обувь, раз уж топчетесь без дела.

Я беспрекословно подчинился и принёс ему из палатки ботинки. Но отдавать не стал. Попросил **:**

— Можно я сам?

Шерлок, изображая вселенское терпение, вздохнул и смиренно сел на траву, вытянув ко мне ноги. Конечно, он знал, как меня волнует всё его тело в целом и каждая составляющая по отдельности. Его ступни я любил не меньше, чем руки или шею, а лицезреть их, к сожалению, приходилось не так часто. Стопы у него были под стать всему облику **:** узкие, длинные, с изящными пальцами, округлой пяткой и тонкой лодыжкой переходящей в сильную голень. Надо ли говорить, что ноги Холмса, как и всё его тело, содержались в ухоженном, опрятном виде, что меня как доктора и любовника неизменно радовало. Я опустился перед ним на колени, взял одну ступню и положил себе на бёдра, ласково стряхнул песок и травинки, легко помассировал античные пальцы. Шерлок делал вид, что нога не его. Я не удержался и слегка щекотнул чувствительное местечко подошвы. Нога ожила и дёрнулась. Я не рискнул проявлять усердие в заигрываниях, отходчивость Шерлока имела определённые временные рамки, надо было обождать. Я аккуратно натянул на вверенную мне конечность серый нитяной носок, опустил штанину и затянул завязки, затем, не торопясь, надел ботинок, зашнуровал его и окончательно запеленал любимую ногу в тёплую шерстяную гетру, которая надевалась поверх брюк и защищала голень от холода, травы и кустарников, а также гетры были необходимы для езды верхом. Все те же манипуляции, кроме щекотки, я провёл и с другой ногой. Думаю, что этим обуванием я хотя бы немного скостил себе срок бойкота. 

Шерлок поднялся на ноги и, всё так же обиженно поджав губы, отдал следующий приказ **:**

— Лошадей напоить бы... 

Я добавил **:**

— И нам умыться бы... 

Так негласно договорившись, мы пошли к речке, которая звонко журчала в сотне ярдов от нашей стоянки. Пока Шерлок отвязывал лошадей, я сходил за полотенцами (захватил прополоскать и то многострадальное полотно любовных излияний), также нашёл несессер с гигиеническими принадлежностями, которым нам пришлось обзавестись сразу же после утраты нашего багажа. Бриться особой необходимости пока не было **:** ни у меня, ни у Холмса борода не отличалась быстрым ростом, но почистить зубы и вымыть шею можно. Не забыл я и револьвер, засунув его сзади за пояс брюк.

Маленькая, но очень шумная речушка сбегала с гор и, подпрыгивая на камнях, устремлялась вниз, на равнину, где сольёт свои скромные воды с более солидной рекой, возможно, с Далой, или, может быть, даже с самой Роной. Звонкая жизнь этой реки наполнялась таянием снега в горах да дождями, коими благословенен сей благодатный природный край. Жарким летом она пересохнет и превратится в чахлый ручеёк, но сейчас весной она бурлила и шумела, как болтливая торговка сдобой на базаре, зазывающая всех попробовать свой товар. Впрочем, товар и вправду был хорош, мы оценили вкус воды ещё вчера в виде чая.

Шерлок вёл под уздцы двух наших лошадей, а я нёс туалетные принадлежности и вёл третью кобылу. Вечером мы их расседлали, за ночь они отдохнули, и сегодня нам предстоял ещё один длинный горный переход. Напоив сперва лошадей и привязав их на берегу, мы занялись своими потребностями, и начали с того же, что и наши животные — с водопоя. Оказалось, мы умираем от жажды, но поняли это только когда увидели воду. Немудрено, мы не пили с вечера, а утро выдалось на редкость напряжённое, потребовавшее от нас огромных физических и моральных сил. К тому же, физическая сторона издержек сопровождалась активным потоотделением и тройным выбросом прочих жидкостей. Мы склонились к реке и набирали в ладони кристально чистую вкусную воду, с наслаждением утоляя жажду. Затем принялись за «чистку пёрышек». Шерлок расположился на камне, свесившись кудрями к воде и чистил зубы, сплёвывая порошок в реку. От горной воды сводило челюсти, но я с удовольствием прополоскал рот, умыл лицо и шею, пригладил мокрой ладонью волосы и, пофыркивая от блаженства, обтёрся полотенцем. Я заметил, что Холмс хоть и делает вид, что забыл про возможное преследование Мориарти, но на самом деле я-то знал, что мой друг не теряет бдительности, успевая краем глаза зорко окинуть местность на предмет скатившегося камешка или шевелящихся без ветра листьев. 

Наконец, Шерлок тоже закончил приём водных процедур, а попросту — прекратил плескаться. Насколько я знаю, Холмс — истинный горожанин и вот такая доступность природы для него явление не частое, хотя, конечно, в детстве этот смышлёный ребёнок однозначно как и все нормальные мальчишки лазил по деревьям, купался в реке, бегал по траве босиком и вообще познавал мир нос к носу, иначе из него просто не вырос бы такой... Шерлок Холмс. Неистощимая любознательность не позволяла ему даже почистить зубы, чтоб не вывести из этой незамысловатой процедуры очередную идею или открытие, недаром он так крутился на своём камне, то растирая зубной порошок между пальцами, то смешивая на ладони с водой до нужной кондиции; докрутился, что чуть не сорвался в воду. Как же хотелось на него прикрикнуть, чтоб вёл себя осторожнее, но мой обширный опыт показывал, что слова уйдут впустую, потому я не нарушал природных звуков пустыми поучениями, наблюдал за своим естествоиспытателем и бдил за окружающим ландшафтом. Сияющий мокрым лицом и брызгами в волосах Холмс соскочил с камня ко мне, я подал ему полотенце и поинтересовался **:**

— Нас ждёт великое научное открытие в области средств гигиены полости рта? 

Великий учёный задумчиво хмыкнул и уткнулся в полотенце. После пригладил свои буйные кудри щёткой, и только потом снизошёл до ответа **:**

— Возможно, но нужны лабораторные исследования... И вовсе в другой отрасли, я не собираюсь продвигать косметическую промышленность и прочее мыловарение!

На что уже хмыкнул я **:**

— Совершенно напрасно, могли бы к старости прибыльное дело наладить. Пока есть женщины — будет и спрос на косметику. 

Естественно, при слове «женщины» Холмс закатил глаза, хоть ничего и не сказал, но подразумевалось **:** «Кому как не вам знать про женщин».

Мы отвязали лошадей, отвели их в тенистое место с обильной травой и там снова поставили на отдых. Я привязывал последнюю лошадь, когда почувствовал на своих ягодицах ласкающую ладонь. Такое быстрое прощение, переходящее сразу в соблазнение, было вообще не в духе Холмса. Может, на его гормоны тоже действует горный климат и весна? Но блудливая ладонь быстро переползла чуть выше — на револьвер за моим поясом. Бархатный голос проурчал мне под ухом **:**

— Защитник мой... Рыцарь с револьвером в штанах. У вас, Ватсон, оружие гораздо более мощное — спереди. 

Мы засмеялись оба. Я понял, что прощён.

**~**

По моим рассказам многие читатели почему-то представляют Холмса этаким сибаритом, изнеженным роскошной жизнью и предъявляющим высокие требования к благоустройству быта. Почему сложилось такое мнение — мне не понятно. Наверное, я описываю своего друга слишком... любуясь им, подчёркивая его утончённость во многих вопросах. Да, Холмса можно назвать эстетом, он понимает и ценит прекрасное (хотя не всегда в том смысле, который вкладывают в это понятие псевдоценители искусства). Мой друг очень умный, образованный человек, и у него есть на всё собственное мнение. Если публика восхищается бездарным художником или поэтом, то Холмс этого делать не станет, ему незачем утверждаться в «стае тявкающих болонок». И в своих заметках я всегда воспевал его любовь к музыке, неоднократно упоминал элегантную манеру одеваться, а уж загадочность многих расследуемых им преступлений... Видимо, всё это привнесло этакий таинственный, романтичный флёр в образ Холмса. 

На самом деле, мой Шерлок был вполне простым человеком в бытовом смысле этого слова. Поверьте уж мне. Он не привередлив в еде и не требователен к окружающей обстановке. Я не помню, чтоб он хоть раз делал выговор прислуге или нашей милейшей квартирной хозяйке. А вот я делал. В разъездах по делам расследований с Холмсом было удобно, он не капризничал, если приходилось останавливаться в убогих деревенских гостиницах, не воротил нос от невкусной пищи (а просто её не ел), не возмущался «неправильным» расписанием поездов и прочими мелочами жизни, которые всех нас часто ввергают в раздражение. В походных условиях подобных нынешним я испытал Холмса впервые. Даже если опустить интимную составляющую этого путешествия, то я не разочаровался в своём друге ни в чём. Начиная с того, что он сам задумал и организовал этот переход через горы **:** он нашёл лошадей, заказал провизию, инвентарь, даже о соответствующей одежде побеспокоился. Мне оставалось только сесть в седло и ехать по указанному на карте маршруту. Холмс беспрекословно помогал устанавливать палатку (хотя вряд ли это делал ранее), рассёдлывать лошадей, собирать дрова, рубить ветки для пола в палатке, ходил к реке за водой для готовки ужина. Правда, с самой готовкой он не особо помогал, а я не особо просил. Я же поварским делом немного владел, и военная служба помогла в этом, да и в юности приходилось частенько кормиться самому. Зато Холмс с аппетитом уплетал мою стряпню, что меня радовало даже больше, нежели сомнительная помощь при её готовке.

**~**

Мы по новой разожгли костёр, я поставил котелок с водой для чая и стал думать, что бы приготовить такого, чтоб и не долго (очень уж есть хотелось), и в то же время более соответствующее романтическому завтраку нежели хлеб с сыром. Мой чрезвычайно догадливый друг, узрев лишние морщины на моём озабоченном лбу, решил проблему: 

— Милый Ватсон! Для фондю сейчас не то время суток, у нас нет белого вина и нет времени на длительные любовные посиделки. Если вы не подкрепитесь в ближайшие несколько минут, то упадёте от истощения. Давайте позавтракаем хлебом с вяленым мясом и сыром и запьём всё это крепким чаем с чабрецом, который вы припасли вчера. А фондю мы устроим сегодня вечером. Судя по карте, днём мы должны добраться до деревни, в ней, возможно, разживёмся необходимым вином и свежим хлебом. А завтра нам по пути встретится небольшое озеро, можно будет нормально помыться. 

Я не стал перечить простому, а потому мудрому совету и, разложив маленькую клетчатую скатерть на траве, «накрыл на стол». Ароматный луковый хлеб, тонкие ломтики вяленой говядины, два вида сыра (названия не помню) — ничего вкуснее я не едал. А уж лучшим сопровождающим блюдом для меня были счастливые глаза Холмса, которые постоянно встречались с моими, и сладчайшие воспоминания этого утра — в качестве десерта. Чай с дымком и горным чабрецом — этот необыкновенный напиток я тоже запомнил на всю жизнь. Тем более, он сопровождался горячими поцелуями с привкусом сигареты, которую курил Холмс. 

 

Затушив костёр, свернув палатку, оседлав лошадей и приторочив к сёдлам поклажу, мы тронулись в путь. Правда, мне пришлось поволноваться за самочувствие моего дорогого друга, так как, садясь в седло, он болезненно ойкнул. Представляю, каково ему было сидеть переутомлённым местом на лошади. Но чем я мог помочь? Посоветовать ехать помягче? Сесть в седло по-дамски? Самое разумное было — более не утруждать нежный орган и дать ему передышку, но вот как раз этого я точно не гарантировал. 

В пути мы почти всё время молчали. Но это было хорошее молчание, каждый думал о случившемся, и хоть не всё было безоблачно на нашем личном горизонте, думать было приятно. Я то и дело задерживал взгляд на грациозном всаднике и невольно вспоминал, как он гарцевал на мне. Глядя на его сильные стройные бёдра в узких брюках, сжимающих бока лошади, я поймал себя на ревнивой мысли. Благо, под Холмсом находилась кобыла, а не жеребец. Ответный взгляд милого друга тоже искрил озорным блеском и понимающей усмешкой проказливых губ. 

Шерлок наконец-то соизволил надеть шляпу, когда по моей просьбе посмотрелся в зеркало и убедился в покраснении носа. «Ох, у меня же вылезут веснушки! Это так несолидно», — с этими словами он беспрекословно прикрыл голову широкими полями шляпы, которая до этого болталась в багаже.

**~**

Холмс оказался прав, и часа в три пополудни тропа привела нас к горной деревне. Встреченное в окрестностях стадо упитанных коровок означало, что эта деревня не исключение из всех остальных альпийских, и сыра тут производят по меньшей мере видов пять. Мелкий размер деревни заставил сомневаться в возможности разжиться вином, но, по всей видимости, Небеса благоволили нам и вино оказалось даже на выбор. У приветливого крестьянина мы купили две бутылки белого сухого вина, вкусного свежего хлеба, у его соседа — копчёной колбасы собственного приготовления и какого-то дырчатого сыра, который понравился Холмсу. Приезжие в этой деревне бывали далеко не каждый день и поглазеть на нас вышло всё население от мала до велика, включая собак. Древняя седая горянка зазвала нас в свой дом и угостила горячими картофельными лепёшками, которые в Швейцарии пекли повсеместно и назывались они «рёшти». Но вкуснее, чем у неё, смею уверять, мы нигде не пробовали ничего подобного. Она пекла их прямо при нас, посыпая тёртым сыром и переворачивая на большой чугунной сковороде. Масло пузырилось, сыр плавился, запах витал... Мы с Холмсом уминали за обе щеки и запивали холодным молоком, которое эта добрая женщина принесла из лéдника в двух больших кружках. Само собой разумеется, мы не могли не отблагодарить такое гостеприимство и с искренней признательностью уговорили хозяйку взять несколько монет. Она, причитая благодарности на своём диалекте, с готовностью отсыпала нам немного муки, которую я попросил для фондю, а также по просьбе Холмса добавила головку чеснока. Наверное, Холмсу надоело со мной целоваться и теперь у него будет веская причина не делать этого. 

В радушной деревне мы надолго не задержались и продолжили свой путь в радужном ожидании приятного вечера. И не менее ожидаемой приятной ночи.

**~**

Через несколько часов после деревни (в горах легче мерить расстояние часами, а не милями) дорога вывела нас на равнинное плато, с которого открывался захватывающий вид на гряду заснеженных вершин. Сама равнина тоже казалась покрытой снегом **:** так густо она была усеяна цветущими белыми крокусами. Подобных первоцветов в горах мы повидали уже более чем достаточно, но такого изобилия нам ещё не встречалось. Мы даже спешились, чтобы вплотную осязать это чудо природы. Сходить с тропы было страшно **:** чтоб не наступать на нежные цветки приходилось выбирать для шага менее засыпанное живым снегом место. Но наши лошади без смущения пошли копытами по этой красоте и даже осмелились её жевать. Холмс присел на корточки и сорвал один цветок. 

— Вы конечно же знаете, Ватсон, что эти крокусы ближайшие родственники крокуса пурпурного, что так высоко ценится на мировом рынке специй под названием шафрана? Это самая дорогая специя, потому что на её приготовление идут, собственно, только три нитевидных рыльца из каждого соцветия, которые ещё надо вовремя собрать, обработать и высушить. Зато какой аромат и вкус... А какая древнейшая история у шафрана...

Я выразил удивление эрудицией друга **:**

— Право, Холмс, откуда такие глубокие познания в истории специй для человека, не знакомого с устройством Солнечной системы?

Холмс терпеливо пояснил **:**

— Химия, Ватсон. Формула уникального вкуса и запаха шафрана обусловлена, соответственно, гликозидом пирокроцином и продуктом его гидролиза с последующей дегидратацией сафраналем. А ярко-оранжевый цвет шафрана обусловлен кроцинами — производными водорастворимого каротиноида кроцеее... — дальше я не мог слушать научную чертовщину и заткнул заумного химика поцелуем. Холмс не стал выказывать недовольство прерванной лекцией и с готовностью сделал перерыв в выступлении. 

Уж какой там уникальный вкус и запах экзотических специй, ведь лучше его губ, языка и нёба с привкусом сигареты, молока и масла я ничего не желал знать. 

Как у нас традиционно установилось с утра — я опрокинул Холмса назад на спину, картина повторилась почти в точности, только вместо снежного ореола над разметавшими снег кудрями, оказался белый ореол из то ли крокусов, то ли шафрана, то ли гликозида с каротиноидом... Всё повторилось и далее **:** мы так же судорожно и несдержанно срывали друг с друга одежду, я с радостью избавил Холмса от обуви, зная, что мне вновь позволят её надевать. Шерлок потребовал и от меня полного разоблачения. Я с удовольствием подчинился и мы оба предстали пред глазами чистого вечернего неба в первозданной наготе. И оба уже полностью возбуждённые. Я, пребывая в крайнем нетерпении, подтянул к себе Шерлока за лодыжки и развёл его ноги в стороны. Однако, он остановил меня.

— Джон, давай не так. Я же знаю, о чём ты весь день мечтаешь, я тоже этого очень хочу... — Конечно, я не стал возражать против долгожданного подарка и только откинулся на спину в предвкушении незабываемого удовольствия. Шерлок собрал нашу раскиданную одежду, скрутил из неё подобие подушки и сунул мне под голову. Похотливо шепнул **:** — Ты должен смотреть на это. 

Смотреть на _это_ — всё равно что лицезреть огненное солнце на закате в спокойное море: восхитительно и завораживающе, но невозможно держать глаза широко открытыми, им больно до слёз от красоты и режущего света. А если при этом ещё и погружаться в море... Я опускался в тёплые ласковые волны, обволакивающие меня любовью и заботой, поначалу входя лишь слегка, пробуя и привыкая. Нежный прибой гладил меня, покрывая влагой и утягивая вглубь пучины. Окунувшись целиком, я уже не смог выплыть и, набрав в грудь воздуха, я отдался на волю стихии. 

Шерлок стоял меж моих раздвинутых ног на коленях, низко склонясь, одной рукой ласкал мою промежность и мошонку, а другой оглаживал грудь и живот. Его полные губы плотным кольцом обхватывали мой член и скользили от кончика головки до самого основания. Я не делал встречных движений, зная, что позже мне это позволят, а пока наслаждался погружением в долгожданный чувственный водоворот. Но в планы моего изобретательного любовника не входило утопить меня быстро, мне готовилась участь долгомученика, он то ввергал страдальца до дна, то возносил на поверхность, перемежая силу и яркость любовных ласк. Его шаловливый язык то жадно вылизывал мой ствол, то отвлекался лёгкой щекоткой на головку, то опускался к яичкам и вбирал их в рот, а то и вовсе соскальзывал к анусу и жалил меня горячими поцелуями. 

Мне не было слышно себя со стороны, но уверен, что случайный путник принял бы издаваемые мною звуки за стоны раненого зверя, скорее всего — медведя, и поспешил бы покинуть сию местность от греха подальше. Позже я заподозрил, что Холмс ставит эксперимент на мне **:** в каком звуковом диапазоне я могу испускать сладострастные стенания. Например, низкие звуки я брал при глубоком заглатывании моего испытуемого органа, высокие, переходящие в скулёж — при порхании языка по головке, неприличные всхлипы — при одновременном дуэте языка и пальцев. 

Ещё в прежних наших постельных исследованиях мой любознательный друг опытным путём обнаружил на моём теле все самые чувствительные точки, и теперь вспоминал забытые ноты, нажимая на клавиши по очереди и прислушиваясь к звучанию инструмента. Я очень надеялся, что за годы вынужденного забвения моё тело не заржавело и не ослабло струнами. Мой личный настройщик не торопясь всё проверил, смазал, и теперь музицировал на мне как на оргáне, задействовав все мануалы, регистры и педали. Не смею тешиться сравнением издаваемых мною похабных звуков с величием божественного инструмента, но судя по реакции «органиста», «музыка» его ублаготворяла. Несмотря на то, что рот талантливого музыканта был практически всё время занят, он успевал между делом изречь мне похвалы, одобрительно помычать в унисон со мною и, наконец, сыграв завершающий аккорд, он принял заслуженный поток оваций. Полностью проглотив свою награду до единой капли и протерев инструмент до блеска, Шерлок оторвался от меня, довольно облизывая покрасневшие губы. 

 

Сии неизменно фееричные выступления омрачались только одним существенным минусом — я не мог отблагодарить своего любовника взаимной подобной лаской. Умный Холмс понял это в первые же дни наших плотских отношений, и хоть мы никогда не говорили об этом, он не показывал обиды, с радостью принимая от меня то немногое, что я готов был дать. И даже мой отказ в поцелуях после таких любовных актов принимался безоговорочно и смиренно. У меня же как сейчас стоит перед мысленным взором давняя картина **:** насытившийся моим семенем Шерлок, распалённый и жаждущий собственного утоления, тянется с поцелуем к моим губам, а я, пребывающий в сладкой истоме на верху блаженства, пренебрежительно закрываю ладонью ему рот. Помню тот взгляд **:** по-детски недоумевающий и разочарованный. Мне больно его вспоминать. Тогда-то мой понятливый мальчик и познал границы моей позорной брезгливости и сделал из неё соответствующие выводы **:** с поцелуями, основательно не прополоскав рот от моего же семени, он ко мне не приставал, на прикосновения моих губ к определённым местам своего тела не рассчитывал. И вообще, порой я не понимал, за что он меня любит. Похоже, за всё прочее и мне неочевидное. 

В тот раз, впервые не получив от меня ожидаемых поцелуев, «замаранный» Шерлок подумал, что и остальных ласк ему от меня не испытать, и, тихо отодвинувшись на край постели, попытался самостоятельно утолить своё возбуждённое тело. Его безропотное принятие моего мещанского чистоплюйства окатило словно холодной водой **:** я же люблю этого мужчину ничуть не меньше, чем он меня! Просто у меня есть кое-какие духовно-нравственные затруднения в данном вопросе, но это не умаляет моих чувств к нему! Я аккуратно перехватил его руку на члене и заменил своей. Шерлок поднял недоверчивые глаза. Я только шепнул **:** «Позвольте мне» и правильными точными движениями почти довёл его до порога расслабления. Но помня всю глубину своей вины, я посчитал не лишним дополнительное извинение и, облизав палец другой руки, прикоснулся им к его сжатому входу. Глаза Холмса опять говорили вместо языка **:** зачем? Его недоумение было понятно, ведь я разрабатывал его только перед собственным проникновением, которое в данный момент никак не могло состояться. Я лишь мягко улыбнулся и продолжил гладить закрытую дверцу. Почувствовав ослабление замка, я добавил ещё слюны и протолкнул палец внутрь, бёдра Шерлока гостеприимно распахнулись шире, а когда я помассировал подушечкой пальца заветный холмик, то получил поощрительный страстный стон. В тот день помимо неприятного интимного разоблачения мы сделали и другое открытие, которое хоть отчасти искупало мои грехи. С тех пор у нас установилось **:** Шерлок услаждает меня ртом, а после я обласкиваю его руками в двух местах одновременно. Мой доморощенный экспериментатор пошёл в исследованиях своего тела дальше и изредка баловал мой прихотливый взор откровенными сценами самоудовлетворения. При виде его длинных скрипичных пальцев, смазанных косметическим маслом, ласкающих узкий анус, моя душа возносилась к небесам, а вслед за ней стремилось и моё мужское естество. Разумеется, вместо небес моё естество попадало прямиком в анус, заменив собою шаловливые пальцы.

**~**

Молодая любопытная кобыла подошла к нам и обнюхала моё потное грешное тело, томно валяющееся в белых цветах.

— Уйди, лошадь...

Я приходил в себя после сильнейшего приступа сладчайшей болезни, а Шерлок сидел рядом и тешил свой победный взор видом моей поверженной бренной оболочки. Успокоив дыхание и сердце, я приподнялся и потянулся к нему, готовясь и его довести до подобного состояния. Но мой возлюбленный отмахнулся от моих рук и загадочно покачал головой. Он переместился таким образом, лёг на спину, подняв и разведя колени, что моему взору были представлены его сакральные местечки во всей красе. Напряжённый член лежал на животе на перине из мягких волосков, а меж раздвинутых ягодиц рдела стыдливым румянцем «дама моего сердца». Мой прелестный искуситель поднял свой красивый член, яркая головка-бутон которого истекала прозрачным нектаром, изящным пальцем собрал вязкую жидкость и смазал розовое сжатое отверстие, разведя ягодицы в стороны пальцами другой руки. Мой иссушенный рот наполнился слюной, а бесстыжие глаза беспардонно пялились на миниатюрную пантомиму, которую для одного зрителя устроили гибкие развратные пальцы и благонравный застенчивый анус. Поначалу палец, играющий роль стройного кавалера-соблазнителя (скользкий тип однако), кружил и порхал вокруг отверстия, которое удачно вжилось в амплуа целомудренной скромницы. Ухажёр умащивал объятиями, лобызал страстными поцелуями, поглаживал нежные складочки своей дамы. Добавив больше сальности в ухаживания, наглец, не дожидаясь позволения, ворвался в лоно «невинной» девицы. Отрадно, что обошлось без девственной крови. Совратитель проник целиком, судя по его телодвижениям — покрутился, потом сделал несколько толчков вперёд-назад, а затем направился искать самый короткий путь к сердцу избранницы. Очевидно, сразу же нашёл, потому как послышался счастливый стон, а лежащий на животе член Шерлока затрепетал и дрогнул. 

Если бы не глубокий обморок моего утопленного в ласках безбожного инструмента, уверен — он не остался бы в зрительном зале, а решительно заменил на сцене тощего вертлявого наглеца своим упитанным достойным телом. Но, увы. Хоть мне и грех было жаловаться на своё мужское здоровье, но мудрая природа щадила своих ненасытных сынов, не позволяя им растрачиваться до сердечных приступов несдержанными скороспелыми совокуплениями. Оттого я мог лишь глотать слюну и духовно сопереживать проходящему без моего участия спектаклю. 

Но и бедный мой Холмс, исстрадавшийся от длительной телесной голодовки, также не мог затягивать пантомиму надолго. Он ввёл в представление ещё одного «кавалера» и, ублажая «даму» двойным натиском, стремительно приблизил финальный занавес. Круто изогнув спину и широко разведя колени, одной рукой на члене, а другой в анусе, мой обожаемый любовник достиг высшего пика и, повернувшись набок, излился прямо на цветы. 

Дав ему толику времени прийти в себя и отдышаться, я сделал очень серьёзный выговор **:**

— Холмс! За что вы так бедные цветочки? Помнится, вы ими восхищались... — ответом мне послужили трясущиеся от смеха плечи Шерлока. 

— Ватсон! Если я доживу до старости, то займусь изготовлением специй, и в первую очередь обязательно шафрана! Представляете поля крокусов... — Про себя я подумал, что Холмс скорее наладит табачное производство или, на худой конец, засеет поля опийным маком. Но он продолжил **:** — Я буду богатым и одиноким, заведу привычку ходить по весне на свои плантации и заниматься самоудовлетворением, вспоминая этот знаменательный день. Подобное удобрение благотворно скажется на посадках, урожайность возрастёт, но я никому не открою секрет успеха.

Меня кольнула в сердце его уверенность в одинокой старости. Обычно люди не планируют такое загодя, это получается само собой и не от хорошей жизни. И вообще, опять это «если доживу»... Я решил не омрачать прекрасный миг тяжёлыми мыслями, а подыграл другу:

— Ничего вы не смыслите в удобрениях, дорогой Холмс! Берите лучше пример с наших лошадей, — и указал на свежую кучку ароматных «яблок», которую сложила в цветы одна из наших кобылок. Холмс опять засмеялся, приподнялся и сел, обняв колени.

— Лошадей, пожалуй, я тоже заведу. А ещё можно наладить сыроварню... 

Я придвинулся к Шерлоку и обнял его сбоку, погладил выступающие лопатки, позвонки, рёбра, поцеловал в прохладное плечо. Согласился с юношескими мечтами этого невзрослеющего мужчины:

— А ещё на полях с цветущими крокусами можно поставить ульи и собирать шафрановый мёд... 

Холмс нежился в моих ласках, гнул спину и подставлял шею. Как всегда после близости ему нужно было много внимания, он обнял меня в ответ, но губами ко мне не прикасался, памятуя о моей нерасположенности к поцелуям с «удобрением» во рту. 

Как уж я сподобился поцеловать его в сжатые губы — я и сам не понял. Должно думать, на меня и впрямь благоприятно влиял горный климат. Поначалу Шерлок губы упрямо не разжимал, всё ещё не веря в мою добрую волю, но я настойчиво раздвигал языком эти непокорные створки, и наконец они поддались и впустили меня. Я с разбегу влетел и на радостях прошёлся по всем уголкам любимого рта. Холмс держал свой язык при себе, и в прямом и в переносном смысле — ничего не говорил и никуда им не лез, потому я беззастенчиво обласкал всё, до чего дотянулся: оба ряда здоровых ровных зубов (нижний передний зуб чуть кривоват), погладил впалые щёки изнутри, прокатился по гладкому нёбу, нырнул под язык и сплёлся в объятиях с его языком. Я целовал этот рот всего несколько минут назад, а потому новый посторонний привкус я заметил сразу, он был чужой, солоноватый. Мой собственный вкус. Но ничего тошнотворного в этом незнакомом оттенке не было. Холмс словно прочитал мои мысли и подтвердил **:**

— Вы сладкий...

Я лишь сильнее прижал его к себе и целовал, целовал, целовал, восполняя все те недополученные им по моей вине поцелуи.

Когда мы наконец смогли расцепиться, то поняли, что похолодало. Солнце клонилось к горам, и здесь, на открытой всем ветрам возвышенности, воздух быстро остыл от дневного тепла. Мы зябко поёжились без согревающих объятий друг друга и, не сговариваясь, стали одеваться. Обуть моего дорогого возлюбленного на сей раз мне не удалось, пока я прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь попасть в штанину, Холмс, словно опытный вояка, поднятый по тревоге, оделся, обулся, при этом ворча, что мы тут как тетерева на токовище, и брать нас можно голыми руками. Пока я шнуровался, он успел сбегать за лошадью, которая убрела прочь от тропы и на свист не возвращалась. Я в это время сорвал один цветок крокуса и спрятал его в свою записную книжку. Мой друг посмеивался над подобными сантиментами, хотя я уверен, что и ему не чужда подобная лирика, но он словно отрок — хочет казаться взрослее, мужественнее и твёрже, чем есть на самом деле.

**~**

Покидать белоснежную полянку (изрядно помятую нашими нечестивыми телами), было жаль, но впереди нас ждало ещё много всего приятного, потому, окинув прощальным взором благословенное место, мы направились далее.  


**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фото из интернета, которое вдохновило **:**  
>   
>  И для настроения **:**  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Время неуклонно шло к ночи, а весной в горах ночи холодные и влажные, не погревшись у костра, укладываться спать было бы неуютно. Но нам костёр нужен был ещё и по более поэтической причине, как сказал Холмс — «любовные посиделки». Потому мы не стали дожидаться темноты, а как только нам на пути встретилось подходящее место с ручьём и обилием дров, мы остановились на ночёвку. Лошади были рассёдланы, напоены и привязаны, костёр разожжён и обложен камнями, вода для чая грелась, палатка установлена, «брачное ложе» застелено ветками, спальными мешками и одеялами. Прибираясь в нашей «опочивальне» я подумал, что спать в мешках мы опять не будем, и просто сдвинул их впритык друг к другу и застелил одеялами, в обнимку мы не озябнем. С усмешкой подумал, что никто пока не придумал для влюблённых путешественников двухместные спальные мешки. 

На поиски дров мы отправились вместе, ни я Холмса, ни он меня не хотели выпускать из виду. Сделав достаточный запас топлива и подбросив в огонь веток, мы пошли к ручью умыться от пота и древесного мусора, коим щедро посы́пали наши головы старые деревья. Ополоснув лицо, мне показалось этого мало и я разделся по пояс, чтоб освежить шею и подмышки. Глядя на то, как я смачно плескаюсь, Холмс тоже оголил торс и, склонившись к воде, осторожно обмыл грудь и плечи. Я зачерпнул полные ладони холодной воды и помог ему с гигиеной спины. Шипению моего друга позавидовали бы все змеи и кошки мира.

— Ватсон! Что вы делаете? Холодно же! 

На что я напомнил, что Холмс пообещал назавтра встретить озеро и помыться в нём.

— Думаете, в горном озере вода намного теплее ручья или реки?

— Да, я уверен, что температура стоячей воды на мелководье выше на несколько градусов проточной речной. К тому же, тепло солнечных лучей — тоже немаловажный фактор. 

Я набросил на плечи этого теплолюбивого неженки полотенце, растёр пупырчатую кожу и обнял его. 

— А фактор тепла моих объятий вы не учитываете? 

Холмс тоже обхватил меня холодными руками (надеюсь, не только с целью погреться о моё горячее тело) и жалобно всхлипнул мне в шею под ухом **:**

— На вас вся моя надежда, дорогой доктор. Я очень надеюсь, что сегодня ночью вы не допустите моего переохлаждения, и завтра тоже будете согревать по мере необходимости. И не только снаружи, но и изнутри. — От этих бесстыдных слов я готов был обогреть своего замёрзшего пациента хоть сию минуту. Но всему своё время, для того и приготовлена постель. А на сегодня с нас уже достаточно любовных экспериментов с разнообразными ложами в виде травы, хвои и цветов. Но как не согреть эти маленькие озябшие соски, что так сиротливо сжались и скучали по моим губам. Втянув в рот один, другой я пригрел пальцами, Шерлок выдохнул поощрительный стон и откинул голову назад. Как же чувствительны его крохотные mamma virilis, ласкать их — сплошное наслаждение. Я по очереди целовал их оба, щекоча кончиком языка, нежно сжимая пальцами и напоследок оставил свою памятку на неотмеченном соске. Холмс, отнимая меня от груди, словесно отомстил за порчу своего кожного покрова.

— Джо-он... Я понимаю, что вы голодны, но молока я всё равно не дам, как не выдаивайте. Пойдёмте перекусим немного, а потом вы будете создавать кулинарный шедевр альпийских пастухов.

Я возразил **:**

— Постойте, Холмс, почему я? Это вы предложили фондю для романтического вечера.

Переспорить моего упрямого друга всегда представлялось сложным.

— А вы явно лучше знаете, какие ингредиенты требуются для фондю. Я не знал про муку.

— А я не знал про чеснок! Или вы его попросили у доброй селянки, чтоб отпугнуть Мориарти? 

При упоминании этого имени мы суеверно оглянулись, а потом прыснули глупым смехом. Быстро обтёрлись, оделись и пошли заваривать чай, пока вся вода из котелка не выкипела.

**~**

В итоге наших споров «блюдо пастухов» мы готовили совместными усилиями. То есть, я готовил, а Холмс развлекал меня лекциями узконаправленного химического содержания **:** почему в одном виде сыра дырки образуются, а в другом нет, и как от процесса созревания сыра зависят размеры этих самых полостей, почему вино нельзя кипятить, и чем красное вино полезнее белого. А потом, когда мы открыли первую бутылку, купленную в гостеприимной деревне, и сняли с неё пробу, Холмс разразился длинной тирадой об исключительно сложном химическом составе виноградного вина, насчитывающем несколько сотен составляющих. Пришлось применить проверенный способ прекращения неуместных лекций. То, с какой готовностью Холмс отвечал на мои поцелуи, заставило меня усомниться **:** а не нарочно ли занудствует мой всезнайка, чтоб я затыкал его таким методом? 

Вино оказалось настолько вкусным, что полбутылки мы выпили сразу же, ещё полбутылки использовали для фондю. Процесс приготовления этого незатейливого блюда осложнялся непрерывным помешиванием сырной массы, но я приспособился — отодвигал котелок от углей подальше, вкушал глоток вина пополам с поцелуями, потом продолжал готовку. Мы покрошили все три вида сыра, что у нас был, хотя Холмс сказал, что традиционно лучшей считается смесь из двух сыров — грюйера и эмменталя. «Но это не принципиально», — тут же поправился он. Сыр, смешанный с вином и чесноком, плавился, я помешивал его ложкой, запах исходил чудесный. Пригодилась и мука, её пришлось добавить для густоты. Пока я следил за приготовлением, Холмс заготовил две длинные палочки для хлеба, зачистил их и остругал. Мы открыли вторую бутылку вина, переместились поближе к ароматному котелку и с аппетитом принялись за трапезу. На прутики нанизывались кусочки хлеба и колбасы, макались в растопленный сыр, поедались, запивались вином и закусывались губами любимого человека. Мы ели и пили одно и то же, но я никогда бы не подумал, что винно-чесночный и сырно-колбасный привкусы могут быть такими возбуждающими и так распалять желание. Полные мягкие уста Шерлока послушно поддавались натискам моих тонких жадных губ, а мой язык показывал недвусмысленные движения в его рту и намекал на то, что я хочу с ним сделать. Вино дурманило, поцелуи хмелили, руки раззадоривали, тела разогревались, и мы, недолго думая, повалились набок тут же у костра. Холмс торопливо расстегнул свои брюки, стянул их вниз и повернулся ко мне спиной, а точнее — голым оттопыренным задом. Моя готовность заняла чуть больше времени, хотя желание так рвалось наружу, что затрудняло снятие брюк. Смешно сказать, но у меня пересохло во рту, смазать член было нечем. Я опять вспомнил про жестянку с топлёным маслом. Благо, она находилась под рукой, и я воспользовался пищевым продуктом не по назначению. Холмс унюхал и хихикнул.

— Джон, не удивляйтесь, если я ночью с голода откушу вам что-нибудь, попутав с колбасой. 

Я успокоил **:**

— Смею заверить, что вы не останетесь голодным ни в коем смысле. 

Масляным пальцем я прикоснулся к сжатому анусу, и под моим умоляющим поглаживанием он тут же расслабился и впустил меня. Я загодя смазал три пальца, так как опыт показывал, что лучше потерпеть и растянуть узкий вход пальцами, чем проникать без должной подготовки, тем самым причиняя боль своему тонкому возлюбленному. Два пальца вошли легко, недаром сегодня это тесное местечко навещается пятый раз. Холмс ещё сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, словно гулящая кошка, и руками развёл ягодицы в стороны, явственно прося о большем. Я упрямо не пошёл на поводу у этого резвуна, лишь добавил третий палец и совершал ими круговые движения, растягивая плотное кольцо мышц. Тогда мой разгорячённый любовник стал сам насаживаться на мои пальцы, издавая при этом довольные звуки. Моё самолюбие насторожилось **:** а ну как, без меня обойдутся? И тотчас убрав пальцы, я вставил в расслабленное отверстие сливочную головку. На мгновение замер. Я обожал этот момент — смотреть, как мой тёмный от желания член, перевитый вздувшимися венками, медленно входит вслед за гладкой головкой, раздвигая своим дородным телом нежное розовое отверстие меж белых ягодиц, как он уверенно, но деликатно преодолевает сопротивление застенчивых мышц и погружается в святая святых. Чувствовать, как меня обволакивают тёплые влажные объятия, теснота которых принадлежала лишь мне одному. О!.. Сознание того, что права на этого невообразимо гениального и красивого мужчину принадлежат исключительно моей персоне — будоражило и возносило мою тщеславную гордыню на заоблачные высоты. Моё античное божество отдавалось мне с такой неподдельной жаждой, такой дикой страстью, что и я поневоле ощущал себя каким-никаким небожителем, пускай не греческого Олимпа, а всего лишь кривоногим сатиром или пузатым языческим божком, но тем не менее. Впрочем, ноги у меня были вполне прямые, живот подтянут, и в остальном, если верить моему бархатоголосому серафиму, я был мил и синеглаз. 

Войдя своим грешным отростком в священное тело, я стал совершать плавные неторопливые движения, скользя неглубоко и мягко. Сытый желудок и пьяный мозг располагали именно к такому соитию — медленному и томному. Но, по всему видать, органы Холмса думали по-иному.

— Ва-а-атсон... Я сейчас усну или меня укачает и стошнит. Шевелитесь уже!

Я ускорил и углубил толчки, мой любовник удовлетворённо заурчал, подаваясь бёдрами мне навстречу. Я обхватил его горячий член, он положил свою ладонь поверх моей, и так в унисон, совершая возвратно-поступательные телодвижения, мы одновременно достигли сладострастной вершины и сорвались вниз в свободном полёте.

**~**

Придя в себя после столь захватывающего падения, мы обнаружили, что сумерки уже сгустились, на небе зажглись первые звёзды, ни одно дуновение ветерка не нарушало тишины, лишь весенний птах развлекал трелями свою подругу, сидящую на кладке в гнезде. От костра уютно грело спину, хмель приятно раскрепощал фантазию, и меня тоже унесло в мечтания. 

— А я на старости открыл бы здесь в Альпах маленькую гостиницу... Назвал бы её «Белый крокус» и угощал всех путников и постояльцев лепёшками-рёшти... А фондю делал бы по традиции из двух сыров — грю...ммера и... эйентай...ля. 

Холмс, так и лёжа ко мне спиной и прижавшись упругим задом, смешливо фыркнул.

— Ватсон, не запоминайте названия сыра! А то запомните — и весь чердак занят. А если вы попытаетесь впихнуть туда ещё и названия местных сёл, рек и вин — то боюсь, места не останется на латынь. А какой доктор без латыни...

Я тоже рассмеялся. Вспомнил, как Холмс объяснял мне про «чердак мозга» и «чулан при библиотеке», и согласился **:**

— Хорошо, знания про сыр и вино я уберу в кладовую при кухне. А вот откуда на _вашем_ идеально обустроенном чердаке завалялся такой мусор как знания о сортах сыра для швейцарского национального блюда?

Холмс повернулся ко мне лицом и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, в щель между половиц провалились, не смог вымести. — При этом его раскосые светлые глаза искрились лукавым блеском. Я давно подозревал, что его знания в области «романтико-лирического хлама» гораздо обширнее, чем он показывает. Но я сделал вид, что верю в случайность.

**~**

Я принёс из палатки оба одеяла, и мы улеглись на них, глядя на стремительно темнеющее небо. Костёр потрескивал сучьями, лошади пофыркивали, к одинокому птаху присоединились сородичи, тонкие пальцы Холмса гладили моё запястье... Бывало ли мне когда-либо ранее так же хорошо? И будет ли что-то подобное впредь?.. 

Вина в бутылке оставалась ещё треть, и мы распили его прямо из горлышка по очереди, не утруждаясь разливом в кружки. От выпитого резко поднялся градус распущенности Холмса, и он неподражаемо вульгарно оказал оральную ласку толстому горлышку винной бутыли. Созерцая эту божественно-непотребную картину, моё мужское достоинство взревновало, и раз я пока не готов был заменить холодную стеклянную тару своим живым и горячим органом, то отобрал предмет вожделения из рук Холмса со словами:

— Остановитесь! Не то я применю сию ёмкость в воспитательных целях!

От этих совершенно недвусмысленных слов (не по голове же я буду бить Холмса), мой захмелевший распутник восторженно раскинул ноги и изобразил полную готовность принять заслуженное наказание. Меня окатило жаром, руки затряслись **:** будь я пьянее, то наверняка воспользовался бы заманчивой идеей провести эксперимент, ведь никогда в своей жизни я не делал ничего этакого, хотя, конечно, слышал о различных практиках с применением фаллоподобных предметов. Но как после этого поутру я смотрел бы в глаза объекту своего грязного опыта? Нет, пока дьявол окончательно не соблазнил меня, я забросил злосчастную бутылку подальше в тёмные кусты. Шерлок разочарованно взвыл, а потом вспомнил про вторую порожнюю бутыль и кинулся на её поиски, но так как хозяйством заведовал я, то я и нашёл её быстрее и отправил в кусты по соседству к первой. 

 

Отобрав игрушку у ребёнка, нужно было как-то его отвлечь и задобрить, потому я обнял и прижал к себе это великовозрастное хмельное дитятко с надутыми губами. Помассировав умную голову под кудрями, я наклонился к его шее и покрыл её неторопливыми поцелуями всюду, куда дотянулся. Холмс оттаял и нанёс ответный визит моей шее. Пробурчал, что я похож на тёрку и что завтра необходимо побриться. Потом присосался к мочке моего уха да так и задремал. Я не рискнул нести его на руках, а, тихонько разбудив, довёл до палатки и уложил спать. Шерлок без слов подчинился и уснул раньше, чем я подложил ему под голову в качестве подушки свёрток из нашей запасной одежды. 

Я проверил лошадей, минутку полюбовался на огромные звёзды на небе, затушил костёр и, забрав одеяла, улёгся под бок Холмсу, укрыв нас по самые подбородки.

**~**

Горное утро разбудило ожидаемой прохладой. Судя по тусклому свету, пробивающемуся сквозь полог палатки, ещё было очень рано, часов пять или шесть, можно было бы спать и подольше. Но вечером мы легли не поздно, а нежиться в постели на данный момент, когда зуб на зуб не попадает от озноба, никак не получалось. Но Холмс пока спал, и потому я мужественно сдерживал вибрации околевшего тела, чтоб его не разбудить. Хоть мы и спали в обнимку, и одеяла лежали на нас шерстяные в два слоя, и одежду мы не снимали перед сном, а коварный утренний холод всё равно пробирал до костей. А как хорошо было вечером у костра... 

Холмс в моих руках вздрогнул и проснулся. Разлепил сонные веки, поднял на меня лицо. Боже, какой он был забавный и милый. С отпечатком складки на щеке, припухшими сухими губами, заспанными глазами и мятыми волосами. Никто бы не заподозрил в этом «парне с сеновала» того элегантного утончённого джентльмена и знаменитого детектива Шерлока Холмса. Тем более, мелко дрожащего. Холмс интуитивно прижался ко мне, но это не помогло, я сам трясся как лист на ветру. Надо было вставать и что-то делать, лежать не имело смысла. Я, стараясь не дышать в лицо Шерлока смрадным благовонием вчерашних возлияний, изложил свои соображения. Холмс, тоже не выдыхая на меня, согласился. Так не романтично мы встретили второе наше утро горного путешествия.

**~**

Выползая из палатки на свет божий, я невольно зажмурил глаза от утреннего сияния природы. За ночь выпала обильная роса, и в первых лучах восхода она засверкала ярче бриллиантов королевской сокровищницы. Каждая отдельная капелька отражала миниатюрное солнце, а вместе миллионы этих звёзд сливались в истинную феерию блеска и света. Холмс громко чихнул на это великолепие, обнял себя за плечи и вприпрыжку удалился к кустам. Я занялся разведением костра. Дрова отсырели, но это не страшно **:** роса — не дождь. К тому времени, как явился умытый Холмс, огонь уже вовсю лакомился ветками. Чай согреть пока было не в чем, котелок у нас был единственный, и вчера никто не озаботился его помыть. Но самое удивительное, что котелок оказался практически чист! Он лежал чуть дальше от костра, не там, где мы его оставили, валялся на боку и сверкал вылизанным нутром. Очевидно, лисицы или ежи, или какие другие звери отужинали остатками нашего фондю. Хорошо, что несмотря на хмельное сознание, я с вечера убрал всю нашу поклажу в палатку на случай дождя, а не то мы бы остались без провианта. Холмс тоже полюбовался на «место преступления», но сказал, что расследовать дело не будет — никто не пострадал. Я сполоснул котелок в ручье и поставил на огонь воду для чая. Пока хлопотал по всем этим бытовым мелочам, не заметил, как согрелся. Шерлок грелся более ленивым способом: завернувшись в одеяло, он сидел у костра и курил. 

 

Окончательно отогревшись чашкой чая и куском хлеба с маслом и сыром, я вновь почувствовал необычайное блаженство души и тела. Холмс ел через силу, видно, что вечернее возлияние давало о себе знать дурным самочувствием. Выпили мы вчера не так уж много, но мой друг вообще редко потреблял алкоголь, говорил, что пьяная отрава не способствует его мыслительному процессу, в отличие от табака (и судя по всему — кокаина). Вот потому мне вчера повезло лицезреть такое редкостное эротическое выступление — развязный Холмс, ублажающий горлышко винной бутылки своими бесстыдными губами и гибким языком. От этих горячих воспоминаний сердце стукнуло невпопад, и я невольно глянул в сторону кустов, куда закинул обе порожние бутыли. Разумеется, гениальный друг тут же прочитал все мои грязные мыслишки и хрюкнул в кружку с чаем.

Я намазал хлеб маслом, положил тонкий кусочек сыра и подал мающемуся Холмсу.

— Шерлок, надо поесть, тебе полегчает. Впереди длинный день, а обед будет нескоро. 

Холмс смиренно взял угощение и откусил краешек.

— Ватсон, а вчера, когда мы... Вы маслом пользовались как — совали пальцы в банку или... не пальцы?

Я поперхнулся чаем. М-да, судя по всему, хмель ещё не окончательно выветрился из этой лохматой головы. Вечерние выходки продолжились утренними скабрёзностями. Но смутить меня Холмсу не удалось.

— А если и не пальцами, то?.. Уверен, это знание вас не остановит от поглощения продукта.

Холмс притворно вздохнул **:**

— Не остановит. А вот аппетиту добавило бы. — И глянул на меня озорными глазами сквозь пар из кружки.

**~**

Утро занималось, солнце восходило выше, птицы заливались на все лады, словно старались удивить друг друга своим певческим мастерством. Согревшись и придя в благодушное состояние, Холмс напомнил про бритьё. Действительно, пока есть горячая вода и время, можно и поцирюльничать. А за это время хоть немного обсохнет роса на камнях, лошади будут меньше скользить. 

Я сполоснул котелок от остатков чая и поставил чистую воду на огонь. Бритва в нашем пользовании была в единственном экземпляре, но по поводу очерёдности мы не спорили, Холмс легко уступил мне право первого бритья. Пока я раскладывал всё необходимое для столь важной и неторопливой процедуры, вода согрелась. Я не спеша взбил пену, поправил бритву ремнём, удобно установил зеркало на воткнутой в землю палке и приступил к процессу. Намочил полотенце, приложил его к лицу и даже застонал от удовольствия, так было хорошо, тепло и спокойно. Нанёс на щёки, подбородок и шею мыльную пену, согрел бритву в тёплой воде и занялся чисто мужским делом всех времён и народов. Выбрив лицо на первый раз, я снова нанёс мыло и направил бритву по второму кругу — против роста волос. 

Холмс оторвался от своих мыслей, подсел ближе ко мне и стал с интересом следить за бритьём. Я скосил один глаз **:** Шерлок сидел, развесив губы, и заворожённо следил за лезвием. Меня это немного смущало, в нашу общую бытность мы занимались туалетными процедурами за закрытыми дверьми, хотя в бритье и не было ничего столь интимного, дабы этого стоило стыдиться. И конечно, мы не раз заставали соседа с мылом на щеках, но вот так, открыто, мы никогда не смущали друг друга. 

Шерлок сглотнул и произнёс **:**

— Можно мне попробовать?

— Видите же **:** я заканчиваю. Обождите пять минут.

Холмс нетерпеливо вздохнул **:**

— Нет, я не про себя. Можно мне попробовать вас побрить? 

Я опешил, столь сокровенным делом мы ещё не занимались. Нет, понятно, что наши отношения подразумевали и гораздо бóльшую интимность, но всё новое всегда будоражит кровь. Я не мог не согласиться. 

Шерлок взял бритву в руку, присел около меня и осторожно прикоснулся к моей шее ниже подбородка, только этот участок оставался пока не выбритым. Аккуратно натягивая кожу пальцами, он плавно скользил лезвием снизу вверх. Ни один цирюльник так не дышал мне в шею, ни разу во время бритья моя кровь не устремлялась в низ живота, а ладони не подрагивали от желания обнять своего брадобрея. 

Проведя последний раз лезвием по коже и вытерев бритву о полотенце, Холмс довольно глянул на результат своего эксперимента и, неожиданно спохватившись, с кружкой убежал к ручью. Принёс холодной воды, налил мне в ладони, я умылся и... не успел поднести сухое полотенце к лицу, как наткнулся на жаркие губы. Шерлок проверял качество бритья на ощупь, не доверяя глазам, скользя языком и губами по моей шее, щекам, вокруг рта, задержался на кончике подбородка, тщательно проверяя языком впадинку на предмет упущенного волоска. Удовлетворившись результатом, он оторвался и выжидательно уставился на меня. Я решил уточнить, чего он, собственно, от меня ждёт **:**

— Шерлок, ты сейчас чего хочешь? Чтоб я тебя побрил или отлюбил?

Холмс расцвёл проказливой улыбкой.

— Дорогой Ватсон, вы не поверите, но я бы выбрал бритьё. — И прежде, чем на моём лице отразилось разочарование, продолжил **:** — На первое. А «отлюбить» — на второе. От десерта я бы тоже не отказался.

Я бы предпочёл иную смену блюд, но… Прикоснуться тонким лезвием к этой коже, к этой шее, щекам, обвести по контуру необычные губы... Соблазн был велик. 

Я посадил Холмса на своё место, сам присел напротив и повторил все те же приёмы, что и для своего бритья **:** тёплое полотенце, мыльная пена, поправленная на ремне и согретая в воде бритва. Только прикасался я гораздо нежнее, кожу натягивал тщательнее, проводил острейшим лезвием аккуратнее. Рыжеватые щетинки легко поддавались, кожа после бритвы оставалась чистая и гладкая. Губы Шерлока, зардевшие после целований моих щёк, не задетые мылом и лезвием, так и привлекали взор, что я не удержался и провёл пальцем по нижней губе, ощущая чувствительной подушечкой столь привлекательные бороздки на тонкой коже. Холмс поцеловал мой палец и втянул его в рот. Я погладил мягкий язык, он в ответ погладил меня и принялся тихонько посасывать. Бритьё сразу же вылетело у меня из головы, снова захотелось заменить палец на более уместный орган. Судя по аппетиту Холмса, он желал того же. Желал настолько нетерпеливо, что обхватил кисть моей руки, в компанию к одному пальцу взял в рот второй и, посасывая их оба, стал совершать движения головой вперёд-назад, повторяя любовные скольжения члена внутри тела. Я понял, что бритьё мы не закончим **;** полотенце, лежащее на моих бёдрах, приподнялось над распирающим брюки желанием. Отдохнувший за ночь организм заявил о готовности повторить вчерашний пятикратный подвиг. 

Памятуя о влажности и прохладе земли, я сдёрнул с плеч Холмса одеяло, в которое он всё ещё кутался, и расстелил его на том месте, где вечером мы смотрели на звёздное небо. Холмса я расстелил поверх одеяла. Его недобритая щека белела сгустками пены, я небрежно обтёр её полотенцем и придержал его настырные руки, пытающиеся расстегнуть на мне брюки. Замешательство Шерлока возросло, когда я, вместо того, чтобы выпустить на волю свой готовый к подвигам член, встал на четвереньки над бёдрами Холмса и стянул его брюки до колен. Гениальный Холмс даже мысли не допускал о возможном воплощении задуманного мною поступка, а потому неуверенно елозил подо мною и порывался повернуться ко мне оголённым задом. Я решительно и крепко прижал его к одеялу в нужной мне позе и склонился лицом к полувозбуждённому розовому члену, прячущему свою стыдливую головку в кожистом капюшоне. Зависнув на руках над распластанным телом, я не предпринимал пока никаких дальнейших шагов, просто вперившись взглядом в вожделенный объект. Каково же было моё удивление, когда заветная роза стала приподниматься ко мне, выпрямляясь на упругом стебле, тонкие жилки наполнились соком, мягкие кожные лепестки спали, обнажая гладкую натянутую кожицу бутона, и всё это великолепие оказалось прямо у меня перед носом. Поражённый оказанным доверием столь нежного цветка, я склонился ниже и прикоснулся губами к тёплой головке. Холмс, не отрывающий от меня взгляда, протяжно застонал и запрокинул лицо вверх, словно больше не мог смотреть на мою нерешительность. Разумеется, думал он вовсе не так, а, скорее всего, вообще не верил, что я пойду дальше, и потому решил сохранить в памяти столь уникальный фрагмент своей жизни. Но я был бы не я, если не довёл до конца начатое дело. Решимость во мне бурлила, желание распирало брюки, взор услаждался великолепным цветком, и я осмелился поцеловать бутон поглубже. Шерлок всхлипнул и сделал движение мне навстречу, но сам испугался своего побуждения, стушевался и жалобно попросил **:**

— Джон, не надо... 

Я не придал значения его словам и не стал спрашивать сентиментальные глупости в духе «тебе неприятно?» или «как ты хочешь?». Без сомнения, подобный опыт у моего верного мальчика был первым, а потому откуда ему знать, что надо. Надо — и всё. Я снова одарил поцелуем желаемый орган, спустился губами ниже, придерживая пальцами горячее основание. Удивительно, но вкус и запах не были отвратительными, слегка непривычными, но не отталкивающими. К тому же, я уверен, что чистоплотный Холмс уже успел подмыться, пока ходил к ручью. Я аккуратно сжал ладонь на стволе и провёл ею вверх-вниз, собирая тончайшую кожу в складочки. Тихое постанывание подтолкнуло меня к более уверенным движениям, громкость выражаемого Холмсом одобрения меня не устраивала. Взяв в рот всю головку целиком, я погладил её языком, изучая анатомическое строение с врачебной дотошностью **:** щель уретры, венчик, уздечка... Памятуя, как ласкает меня ртом Шерлок, я плотно сжал губы, втянув его член в себя и положив на мягкую подстилку языка. Сделал несколько движений туда-сюда. Положительный отзыв в виде стона не заставил себя ждать. Я попробовал заглотить член поглубже, но почувствовал приступ тошноты и отказался от этой идеи. А как же бедный Шерлок берёт моего рослого толстячка целиком по самое основание?.. Решив на первый раз не познавать сложные па этого непростого танца, я ограничился сменой двух-трёх повторяющихся движений. До мастерства Холмса мне ещё далеко, но зато у меня есть несомненное преимущество перед ним — я на своём теле неоднократно испытывал результат этих любовных ласк, что теперь помогало мне в доставлении ответного удовольствия. Хотя... Гордиться тут нечем, невинность Холмса в этом вопросе — полностью моя вина. И то, что он так быстро приближался к финалу — тоже с непривычки, недаром он так метался по одеялу, терзаемый сладостной пыткой, не зная, куда пристроить свои нервные тонкие руки, то мученически заламывая их за головой, то комкая одеяло, то поглаживая свою грудь и живот сквозь одежду, но не прикоснулся ко мне ни разу, словно боялся спугнуть мою минутную прихоть. Почувствовав знакомое подрагивание его члена в преддверии семяизвержения, я только плотнее сжал губы сразу под головкой, не рискуя брать глубже, дабы не опозориться захлёбыванием и кашлем, что напрочь лишило бы мой поступок достойности исполнения. Но Холмс чуть не сорвал мою успешную премьеру своей неуместной выходкой, он попытался оттолкнуть меня со словами: «Не надо, Джон, это излишне... Вам неприятно будет, это невкусно». Не выпуская его член изо рта, я поднял сердитый взгляд и только сильнее сжал губы, даром, что не зубы, потому как вчера он сам говорил, что я сладкий. Я прекрасно понимаю метафоричность этого выражения, и вовсе не надеюсь отведать порцию ванильного суфле, но если Шерлок поглощает моё семя не морщась, то неужели я, знающий вкус пота и крови, буду плеваться... За этим внутренним возмущением я и не заметил, как, собственно, «суфле» тёплыми струйками стало выплёскиваться мне в горло. М-м-м... Непривычно, солоновато, слегка пряно, лёгкая горчинка, но в целом почти безвкусно, и уж вовсе не отвратительно. Я даже почувствовал слабое разочарование **:** неужели из-за этого «мучного клейстера» я так долго отказывал в ласках любимому человеку? Да многие знаменитые сыры отличаются более пакостным вкусом! Проглотив всю порцию до капли, я облизал утомлённого красавца и, не выпуская из ладони, переместился к его хозяину лицом к лицу. Холмс тяжело дышал, светлые глаза затуманились поволокой, но на ярких губах блуждала откровенно счастливая улыбка. Я бесцеремонно и лаконично поинтересовался **:**

— Ну?

Бровь моего разморённого любовника приподнялась, глаза удивлённо скосились и последовал такой же «вразумительный» ответ **:**

— Не спрашивайте очевидное. 

Я хмыкнул, понимая, что обсуждать нам нечего, всё и так прекрасно. Тёплый влажный цветок в моей руке стал увядать, я отпустил его и натянул брюки на Холмса, потому как утро ещё не нагрелось, а морозить такое нежное создание поистине негуманно. О своём собственном создании, уже намочившем мне брюки, я старался не думать, как-нибудь справлюсь, ныне бенефис не в его честь. Использовать расслабленное тело любовника в удовлетворении своей похоти я не представлял возможным на данный момент, это причинило бы ему только досадные ощущения, а я всегда заслуженно гордился собственной чуткостью по отношению к партнёрам по постели. То, что под нами вовсе не постель, а всего лишь мятое одеяло на холодной земле — не умаляло моей ответственности, джентльмен — он и в диких условиях джентльмен. Ручной труд благороден, мне не привыкать, а если в этом ещё и подсобит Шерлок... Но Холмс, как это часто бывает, опять поразил меня своей эпатажностью. Он притянул меня к себе, впился в губы глубоким поцелуем, а затем прошептал **:**

— Джон, вы же хотите поиметь меня грубо? Я знаю, хотите. Давайте, я не против.

Я испуганно отстранился.

— Шерлок, что ты такое говоришь? Да как можно быть грубым в таком нежном деле? Любовь и жестокость несовместимы. 

Холмс искривил губы в печальной усмешке.

— Я бы поспорил с этим утверждением, но сейчас нет времени. Возьмите меня дерзко, по-скотски, без своей привычной деликатности и заботы, выпустите пар, вам иногда это нужно. Я тоже этого хочу, поверьте. 

Моя благопристойная сущность всячески отвергала эти искушающие слова, но демоны уже пробудились. Я сопротивлялся соблазну, как мог, но мой змей-искуситель от слов перешёл к действию и начал с разоблачения своей бесовской оболочки, зная, как на меня безотказно влияет её обольстительный вид. 

Расстегнув и сняв куртку, тонкие пальцы взялись за пуговицы жилета, изящно справились с ним, отбросив его подальше, затем Холмс спустил с плеч подтяжки (которые ранее я отстегнул, да так и не вернул на место), избавился от сорочки. Всё это время я не предпринимал попыток его остановить, хотя моя душа противилась жертвенности происходящего, у меня складывалось впечатление, что таким образом Холмс хочет меня отблагодарить за оральную ласку. Нет, мне не надо такой награды! Я не смогу взять его покорное, но не жаждущее тело, я не умею любить без взаимности, мне это претит. Я перехватил его руки, опустившиеся к шнуровке ботинок.

— Шерлок, я не буду тебя насиловать, даже не проси. 

Холмс ласково убрал мои руки.

— Просить не буду. Но можно я просто разуюсь? Я устал находиться в обуви столько часов подряд, ещё и спать в ней... — Он развязал и снял ботинки, спустил гетры, за ними, естественно, последовали брюки и нижние кальсоны. И вот он во всей своей белокожей заманчиво-соблазнительной наготе сидит на одеяле в позе «дамы на пикнике», ей-богу, только венка из полевых цветов в кудрях не хватает. И вот _это_ я должен взять грубо? Да разве что зацеловать и заласкать вусмерть и напоследок придушить в страстных объятиях. Но терпение моё уже иссякало, пятно на вздувшихся брюках служило тому наглядным примером, и если в ближайшую пару минут я не прикоснусь к своему изнывающему члену, то, боюсь, он просто лопнет, и это будет первый в истории подобный случай. Попадать в медицинскую летопись по факту столь сомнительной известности мне вовсе не тешилось. А мои глаза-предатели никак не могли покинуть сидящее напротив любимое тело, гладили и ласкали его, цепляясь за каждую знакомую родинку, застряв на возбуждённых (или замёрзших?) сосках, скользнув по сильному поджарому животу, нырнув во впадинку пупа, и резко отрезвели, наткнувшись на спокойно лежащий член. Шерлок не хочет меня пока, мне нельзя его... ничего нельзя, надо успокоиться и не поддаваться на провокацию, иначе я сам себе этого не прощу. Но, пожалуй, я уже настолько взвинчен, что мне достаточно одного его присутствия рядом, чтоб достичь расслабления. Я расстегнул брюки, вынул побагровевший от злости член и утешающе его погладил. Холмс издал неприличный стон. Его требовательные глаза также не отрывались от меня, и я был уверен, что сейчас он прикоснётся ко мне руками, но он прикоснулся... ногами. Шерлок вытянул свои длинные ноги, обхватил прохладными ступнями мой горячий орган и сделал движение, какое делается рукой при подобной ласке. О... Это было настолько непривычно, а потому чудесно, волшебно, сладостно... Его скульптурные стопы с длинными пальцами и аккуратными ногтями и ранее возбуждали мой взгляд, а теперь, когда они плотно сжимали меня за самое интимное место, я и вовсе впал в состояние близкое к эйфории. Я тут же толкнулся в эти похотливые ноги, блестящая тёмно-розовая головка скрылась в уютной щели, и мне невольно пришло на ум сравнение с женским половым органом, только уж очень большого размера, ведь ступни моего мужчины не отличались миниатюрностью. Сделав несколько желанных толчков туда-сюда, я увидел, как покоящийся член Шерлока стал вновь наливаться вожделением. Вчера мне уже довелось наблюдать подобное явление, и теперь я не знал, кому завидовать **:** ему — за столь быстрое восстановление мужских сил, или себе — за такое благотворное влияние на эти самые силы. Холмс резко метнулся ко мне, схватил за плечи и жарко зашептал в ухо **:**

— Джон, я хочу вашей грубости, отбросьте стыд и церемонии, сделайте мне больно... Мне это нужно...

Я захлебнулся в эмоциях **:** растерянность, похоть, сомнение, жажда... С одной стороны — как не выполнить просьбу любимого человека, а с другой — как можно его обидеть? Холмс опять прочитал мои мысли.

— Поверьте, любая физическая кратковременная боль не так страшна, как постоянная ноющая боль от вашего отсутствия. Я устал от неё, извёлся, прогоните её...

Сказать, что я прекрасно понимал состояние своего друга — откровенно солгать, я его не вполне понимал. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, ведь все наши отношения тем и отличались, что взаимные недопонимания и недосказанности не давали нам дышать полной грудью. Слишком сложным существом был мой Шерлок, чтоб его легко мог понимать такой простой человек как я. Но мне думается, что недаром нам даны эти дни в горах, наедине мы должны лучше понять друг друга и сказать всё несказанное. Очень многое уже прояснилось, спали завесы прошлой тайны, Холмс мне открыл себя, а я смог наконец-то признаться ему в любви. Наше будущее пока оставалось туманным, но во мне зрело предчувствие перемен. А столь неожиданно свалившееся на мою голову (и не только голову) невероятно насыщенное чувственное приключение просто сбивало с толку. За время женитьбы я и забыл, какой может быть страсть, какое это разнообразие, что значит совокупляться по пять раз на дню. И хорошо, что Холмс пока не припомнил свои самые интересные выдумки, иначе моим сердцу и больной спине придётся худо, ведь пылкий любовник в таких случаях не щадил моего здоровья и выматывал до полного изнеможения. И вот теперь ему захотелось отведать нового блюда — грубости. Да что за блажь? Перелюбил я его, что ли... 

Идти на поводу у жаждущего принуждения Холмса я всё-таки не собирался, и пусть нелепо прозвучит, но вовсе не из-за пощады, а по более примитивной причине — моих сил могло и не хватить на полноценное насилие. Да его подготавливать дольше, чем я продержусь! А «насиловать» без подготовки — нет уж, мне одного раза на всю жизнь хватило, ту кровавую простыню я лично отвёз на другой край Лондона и выбросил в мусор в нищенском квартале. 

Но раз его вымученная темпераментная душа просит... Можно ведь устроить встряску и по-другому. 

Я вскочил на ноги, скинул с себя куртку, зачерпнул кружкой тёплой воды из котелка и, не отворачиваясь от Холмса, обмыл свой гордо стоящий член. А что смущаться? Мы даже брили друг друга, нам теперь всё можно. Холмс с интересом наблюдал за моими манипуляциями и, когда я повернул к нему своё мокрое, но чистое достоинство — облизнулся в предвкушении. Конечно, он догадывался, какое действо предстоит, но в соответствии с его пожеланиями я немного изменил привычную постановку. Вот поэтому недоуменное выражение лица, когда я толкнул его назад и уселся на грудь, пролилось бальзамом на моё самолюбие. Удивить Шерлока Холмса — это дорогого стоило. Дальнейшими своими действиями я ещё больше поразил Холмса. Я приподнялся на коленях, завис над его лицом, взял свой изнывающий член в руку и провёл головкой по его губам, размазывая свежую каплю предсемени. Шерлок приоткрыл рот, готовясь приласкать меня как всегда в подобных случаях, но я неожиданно резко всунул член ему до самого горла. Застланные томной дымкой глаза округлились, а из заткнутого горла послышался стон-мычание. Хотели пожёстче? Получите. Я двинул бёдрами назад-вперёд, Шерлок при этом попытался расслабить горло, но я не дал ему передышки и продолжал пользовать любимый рот мерными толчками. Обнажённое тело подо мною забилось, но попыток к освобождению не оказало, лишь на своих ягодицах я ощутил судорожно сжатые ладони. Я смотрел, как мой тёмный, перевитый жилами член, словно коряга древнего дерева, уверенно и властно проникает в нежный рот, растягивая его губы в тонкое яркое кольцо, как в уголках рта скапливается слюна **;** чувствовал теплоту и влагу, меня обволакивающую **;** слышал, как затруднено дыхание носа и трепещут чуткие ноздри **;** видел, как появились слёзы в туманных глазах. 

Я не обольщался на свой счёт и прекрасно понимал, что Холмс подчиняется по собственному желанию. Если бы он не хотел всего этого, то справился со мной одним махом, по силе он не уступал мне, и даже обладал приёмами восточной борьбы, изворотливость которой всегда побеждала мой честный английский бокс. Но я надеялся, что боль от моих действий во рту Холмса не была существенной, головка члена не настолько грубая, чтобы ею можно было повредить гортань, губы моего улыбчивого любовника растягивались очень широко, и порвать рот ему я тоже не мог, а задохнуться он также не должен **:** насморка ведь нет, и рвотные спазмы у него никогда не случались даже при самом глубоком заглатывании. Да, наверняка ощущения не самые приятные, их не назвать милыми любовными ласками, но ведь он просил именно боли и грубости, а грубее я быть просто не мог, разве что отшлёпать полотенцем по его округлому заду. 

Моя экзекуция продолжалась крайне недолго, перезрелый орган продержался от силы пару минут и, дёрнувшись в экстазе, выплеснул свои накопления в порабощённый рот. Я вынул член раньше, чем он полностью избавился от семени, и несколько белёсых струек размазал на щеках и губах измождённого Шерлока. Одурманенный взор, бесформенные уста, румянец на скулах, это всё покрыто слоем слёз, слюны, семенной жидкости и росинок пота на лбу — чем не картина художника-авангардиста, заключённая в раму из растрёпанных кудрей и мятого бордового одеяла? Любуясь своим новомодным творением, я опустил зад на грудь Холмса, но тут же спохватился и слез с него, так бурно она вздымалась, втягивая воздух жадными глотками. Окинув взглядом распластанное нагое тело, причина столь сбитого дыхания стала мне более понятной **:** в паху и на животе Шерлока блестели такие же молочные потёки, что и на губах. Боже... Мой нежный мальчик так впечатлился «злым» доктором, что наделал лужу от удовольствия... Какой же он необычный, чувственный, славный, любимый... Я лёг рядом с ним и притянул к себе за плечи, обнял, прижал, уткнулся лбом в аккуратное ухо не закрытое волосами. Рука, лежащая на его груди, сквозь тонкий хлопок рукава слышала каждое биение большого чуткого сердца, и одновременно я улавливал эти удары своими губами, прижатыми к венке на тёплой шее. Удержавшись от подсчёта пульса, я перебрался губами на измазанное лицо и занялся приборкой учинённого мною беспорядка. Слизав солёные слёзы, такие же капли пота на висках, я попробовал кончиком языка своё собственное семя. Задумчиво посмаковав и лизнув больше, я пришёл к однозначному мнению, которое тут же озвучил **:**

— Холмс, уверен, что ваша семенная жидкость более приятного вкуса, нежели моя. В чём разница? Насколько я понимаю, выделения организма зависят от потребляемого внутрь. Мы же ели и пили одно и то же. 

Холмс слегка повернул ко мне лицо, местами обильно покрытое веществом моего изучения, одарил снисходительным взглядом, кашлянул и, прочистив горло, объяснил **:**

— Я брал на анализ и моё, и ваше семя, большой разницы нет, успокойтесь. Скорее всего, дело в вашей предвзятости, ведь моё тело вы любите больше своего. 

На такую откровенную наглость и неприкрытое самолюбование я мог ответить только нравоучительным внушением. Объяв несносную лохматую голову ладонями, я припал к нескромным заносчивым губам своими сдержанными целомудренными устами. Жадно вылизав весь его высокомерный рот от своего невкусного семени, высосав из чванливых губ всю гордость и спесь, я переметнулся к его столь же надменному идеальному животу и снял пробу с порции от другого повара. Ну прав же я был! Вкуснее, слаще, нежнее. 

Холмс растянулся на одеяле, подставляясь под мои губы и руки, а я чувствовал себя многоруким индусским божеством, так хотелось погладить и прикоснуться везде. При этом я не забывал о своих хозяйственных обязанностях и подкинул дров в огонь, дабы согреть вокруг нас утреннюю прохладу и продлить минуты любования обнажённым телом. По отработанной привычке я обтёр Холмса влажным полотенцем, получил от него поощрительное мурлыканье и вспомнил, что не добрил его лицо. Не спрашивая позволения, я взял бритву и помазок в руки и намазал невыбритую щёку. Впрочем, признаков недовольства моим самоуправством я не заметил, даже наоборот, Шерлок устроил свою голову у меня на бёдрах. Не уверен, что это сделалось для моего удобства, скорее — буйной голове надоело лежать на твёрдой земле. Тщательно исполнив роль цирюльника, слизнув тонким лезвием последний мазок мыла, я склонился к обожаемым губам и чмокнул, ставя печать готовности. Длинные руки тут же обхватили мою шею и не отпускали, пока не насытились губы. Напоследок я получил жаркий шёпот в самое ухо **:**

— Джон, мне очень понравилось.

Я не стал уточнять, что именно. Даже моему среднему уму было понятно, что речь идёт не о бритье или обтирании, благодарность я получил за более существенный вклад в наши отношения, за оральную ласку или... за оральное насилие. Но отныне познавая новые нюансы внутреннего мира Холмса, я подозревал второе.

**~**

Очень не хотелось покидать этот уютный райский уголок, где журчащий ручей баюкал нас, птицы услаждали слух, лес снабдил дровами, утро удивило сверкающим блеском, и даже местные зверюшки помогли нам с чисткой посуды. Где у нас с Холмсом произошёл новый шаг в познании друг друга. И шаг даже не один. Но нам нужно было двигаться дальше в горы, есть план, есть карта, есть цель. 

Залив костёр и собрав свои пожитки, мы уселись по лошадям и тронулись в путь. Намного позже, когда отъехали уже очень далеко и не было никакой возможности вернуться, я вспомнил про выброшенные в кусты две винные бутылки. Не дело это — сорить на природе. Лет через сто их найдут другие путешественники, которые соблазнятся этим удобным местом для стоянки, и подумают, какими дикарями были их предки.

**~**


	5. Chapter 5

***

Утро продолжало радовать взор бриллиантовым сиянием и услаждать слух пением птиц, подковы звонко цокали по камням, солнце припекало плечи и колени, воздух напитался запахами влажной травы, на душе было соответственно **:** светло, тепло и звонко. И щемяще нежно. Не тая взгляда, я смотрел на Холмса, тот ехал рядом, но чуть позади. Широкие поля фетровой шляпы затеняли его глаза, но полные губы слегка улыбались, горделивая осанка смягчилась, и вообще, вся его поза казалась расслабленной, этакой мечтательно-задумчивой. Он забывал держать поводья, и лошадь шла сама по себе, а рукой, затянутой в кожаную перчатку цвета жжённого кофе, Шерлок отрешённо гладил себя по бедру, отчего мой рот невольно наполнялся слюной с привкусом его семени. 

То, что случилось между нами этим утром, требовало осмысления и... усвоения. Я едва принял и разложил на своём «чердаке» события вчерашнего дня, как мой непредсказуемый друг вновь вывалил на меня мыслительный беспорядок. Страшно подумать, чем грозит мне следующее утро нашего горного странствия, с какой новой стороны откроется Холмс **:** суровый вершитель моей судьбы или чувственный возлюбленный с пикантными слабостями. 

Про слабости я зря подумал. Фантазия, согретая солнечными лучами, пустилась в полёт, стряхнув со своих крыльев сладостные эпизоды нынешнего дня **:** длинные пальцы, судорожно комкающие одеяло **;** яркие уста, распахнутые в беззвучном крике наслаждения **;** тёплое, гладкое, нежное у меня во рту **;** трепетный шёпот-просьба о грубости **;** росинки пота на высоком бледном лбу и мокрые дорожки слёз от уголков закрытых век **;** мой неумолимый фаллос, твёрдо проникающий в сладко-послушный рот **;** неопрятные белёсые мазки на подневольных губах **;** обессиленный нагой Шерлок, жадно вдыхающий освобождённым горлом долгожданный воздух **;** лилейная белизна этого стройного мускулистого тела, резко контрастирующая с винным цветом подстилки... 

Вынырнув из грёз, я понял, что моя лошадь тоже идёт сама по себе, поводья повисли, а я при этом глупо улыбаюсь и поглаживаю собственные ляжки. И, разумеется, всё подмечающий Холмс смотрит на меня, снисходительно изогнув губы в понимающей улыбке. Я спохватился, направил лошадь по тропе и убрал со своего лица блаженное выражение.

**~**

Судя по карте-путеводителю, предоставленной нам в Лейкербаде тем сердитым проводником, от услуг которого Холмс отказался, сегодня нам предстояло пройти значительное расстояние по горам, не повстречав ни единого населённого пункта. По прошествии четырёх часов пути стало понятно, почему данная местность не заселена человеком, и даже живность почти перестала нам встречаться. Мы медленно, но неуклонно поднимались в гору, обильная растительность исчезла, остались лишь чахлые кустики да кочки жёсткой травы, птицы не пели, насекомые не мельтешили, только бескрайнее чистое небо над головой и голые скалы вокруг. Я надеялся, что столь безрадостный пейзаж сменится хотя бы к вечеру, ведь ночевать среди камней, без костра и на таком холоде не представлялось заманчивым. А ранее Холмс упоминал ещё и какое-то озеро... Да будь это озеро до краёв наполнено лучшим французским шампанским, я и то не рискнул бы в него окунуться, о каком мытье может идти речь при столь неуютной температуре воздуха?.. А если в ближайшие часы наш путь будет неукоснительно подниматься выше, то, боюсь, нам повстречаются вечные альпийские ледники, и на том озере сподручнее будет кататься на коньках, чем заниматься гигиеническими процедурами. 

От созерцания столь унылого пейзажа поскучнело и на душе. Даже есть не хотелось, хотя мы уже несколько часов ехали без привала. Я только изредка прикладывался к фляжке с водой, так как солнце и ветер, казалось, иссушали нас наподобие тех сухих корней, которые изредка встречались нам на тропе. Эти мёртвые серебристые корневища продолжали цепляться за холодные камни, несмотря на то, что самих деревьев уже давно не осталось и следа, лишь их опора так вгрызлась в бесплодную землю, что неизвестно, сколько десятков лет они тут существуют и ещё будут впредь держать своих древесных призраков. 

Самое удивительное, что Холмсу этот скучнейший ландшафт пришёлся по вкусу, он насвистывал приятную мелодию, умудрялся улыбаться при этом и вертеть головой. Заметив мой недоуменный взгляд, он пояснил **:**

— Ватсон, почему вы так кислы? Не нравится отсутствие зелени, цветов и птиц? А по мне так в самый раз, ничего лишнего. Никто не раздражает. 

Я порадовался, что Холмс исключил меня из числа раздражителей, поставив рангом выше птиц. А он продолжил тем временем **:**

— В таких местах хорошо думается, недаром отшельники предпочитают подобные уголки, здесь мысли ближе к небу и ничто не отвлекает трещанием, свистом и прочими неуместными звуками. — Очевидно, свой свист он не считал за излишество. 

— А по мне, дорогой Холмс, тут сквозит унынием и мертвенностью, мне по сердцу всё более... тёплое и живое.

— О да, на ваш счёт никто и не сомневается в привязанностях к живому теплу, особенно если это тёплые женщины и живые пациенты. Мне же милее хладный труп в морге, невзирая на его пол. — На это мне нечего было возразить, разве что, напомнить Холмсу о моём горячем и абсолютно живёхоньком половом органе, общения с которым он вовсе не чурается, но я благоразумно промолчал.

 

Наконец дорога явно пошла на спуск, мы миновали высшую точку перевала, но к счастью, льда и снега так и не застали, хотя воздух настолько охладел, что нам пришлось укутаться в наши многострадальные одеяла. При этом и я, и Холмс не могли удержаться от улыбок, а при виде светлых сухих пятен на бордовой шерсти, так и вовсе похихикать. 

Наши лошади на спуске прибавили шагу, гонимые жаждой и предвкушением зелёной травы. Я тоже приободрился, хотелось привала, размять ноги и спину, перекусить, и если будут дрова — то и попить горячего чаю. 

Оставив перевал несколькими милями позади, мы остановились на отдых. Необходимые вода, трава и дрова на стоянке присутствовали, пусть и в очень скромных количествах **:** мелкий ручей, низкая молодая травка да ветки сухого кустарника. Лошади, не капризничая, обмелили ручей и принялись щипать траву, а мы с Холмсом скинули одеяла на землю и попадали на них, с блаженством вытягивая онемевшие мышцы. Здесь было не так холодно, как выше в горах, но и вовсе не тепло, долго нежиться не получилось. Мы встали и занялись костром, всё-таки англичане мы или нет, чай для нас необходим даже в таких суровых условиях.

Перекусив хлебом, сыром и вкусными остатками копчёной колбасы из памятного горного селения, налив полные кружки горячего чаю, мы достали карту и принялись составлять план своего дальнейшего пути. Как объяснил Холмс, через пару миль дорога раздваивалась, и нам предстояло выбрать лучший для нас маршрут. Одна тропа вела напрямую через горный хребет, отличалась крутизной, но если верить тому же проводнику, с лошадьми её осилить можно без затруднений. Эта дорога сокращала время в пути чуть ли не на полдня, и пойди мы по ней, то прибыли бы в конечный пункт нашего путешествия уже завтра днём. Но у этого соблазна был один серьёзный минус **:** нам грозило заночевать посреди голых холодных камней, чего я предпочёл бы избежать без особой на то необходимости. Вторая тропа пролегала по ущелью вдоль хребта, тянулась несколько десятков миль на запад, а затем пересекала гряду в удобном пологом месте. Пойди мы по ней, то ночевать нам довелось бы с комфортом, посреди зелени и обильных речушек, протекающих по дну ущелья, но в таком случае мы добрались бы до цели только к завтрашнему вечеру. Самое интересное, что упомянутое Холмсом озеро находилось на той дороге, что более длинная. Сей факт немало меня удивил, выходит, мой самоуверенный друг опять решил всё один, не удосужившись поинтересоваться моим мнением. И почему-то возмущаться его самоуправством мне решительно не хотелось, ведь он выбрал более приятный путь, а лишнее время, проведённое с ним наедине, для меня как никогда оставалось желанным. Я притянул Шерлока к себе за плечи и благодарно поцеловал в губы. Не ожидавший от меня внезапной ласки, Холмс даже разлил чай из кружки, и несколько капель попало на карту, чернила расплылись, поглотив незначительные участки предстоящего нам пути. 

— Ватсон! Теперь мы заблудимся! И придётся нам с вами тут век вековать, жить в землянке и питаться вяленой кониной, пока нас не найдёт спаситель-Мориарти.

Я рассмеялся подобной абсурдности. Понятно, что Холмс шутил, ведь нельзя даже на миг допустить мысль о возможности где-либо заплутать в обществе этого ходячего компаса. А с другой стороны...

— Шерлок, любимый, я вовсе не против поселиться где угодно, лишь бы с вами наедине. 

— Даже не мечтайте, мой наивный Ватсон. Вы сбежите от меня через месяц совместного проживания. 

— Однако странная уверенность в моей неустойчивости! Сколько лет я прожил с вами на Бейкер-стрит? Из них первые пять лет нас даже не связывали любовные отношения, а я никуда от вас не сбегал, несмотря на ваши пренеприятные выходки с наркотиками, вашу частую безалаберность и небрежность в быту, ужасные ночные пиликанья на скрипке и постоянную опасность, что вас окружает. 

— Да! Вы очень долго продержались, зато потом сбежали сразу к жене. 

Это был нечестный удар ниже пояса. Мы же обсудили мой поступок не раз, себя я оправдывал по всем пунктам, но мой Шерлок, как выяснилось, всё ещё не мог меня простить. 

Я не удержался от тяжёлого вздоха, поднялся на ноги и выплеснул остатки чая в дымящий костерок, при этом, очевидно, весь мой облик выказывал явное расстройство, оттого мой несносный друг сжалился, подошёл ко мне сзади, обнял своими длинными руками и поцеловал в шею под ухом. Обида тут же испарилась, как утренний туман под первыми лучами солнца. Я питал слабость к ласкам своей шеи, а особенно ценил, когда Шерлок целовал меня по собственному почину. Его большие мягкие губы скользили, кончик языка зализывал, зубы чуть покусывали, а во мне тем временем просыпался дикий предок, волоски на загривке и на руках вставали дыбом, дыхание учащалось, сердце билось сильнее, кровь приливала в низ живота, и я сам перекидывался на длинную белую шею, сдвигая галстук, или платок, кашне, воротник, или что на тот момент затрудняло доступ к вожделенному объекту моей страсти. Вот и ныне, обуреваемый приступом похоти, я развернулся и впился в любимую шею своего обожаемого упрямца. Ухватив губами кадык, подрагивающими пальцами я расстегнул воротник куртки, а затем сорочки, опустил губы ниже, к основанию шеи, на россыпь родинок справа, далее перебрался на мелкие брызги в яремной ямке и самые сладкие шоколадные отметинки слева — созвездие Малой Медведицы. Холмс запрокинул голову, поощряя тем самым моё варварское нападение на своё тело. Его пульс тоже участился, я чувствовал это губами, его руки ерошили мои волосы, из горла вырвался стон, запах кожи одурял, в брюках наметилось движение... Но Холмс неожиданно отстранился, размыкая объятия, как только опустил ладонь на мою растущую возвышенность. Надо думать, горы его вконец утомили, и мой пик, извергающий лаву, не исключение. Но Шерлок тут же объяснился, впрочем, только ещё больше озадачив меня.

— Джон, давайте побережём силы на будущее, у меня на вас большие планы, потерпи́те. — Больше не сказав ничего, мы на том и порешили. Вернее, как всегда, решил всё Холмс, а я остался под гнётом интриги и возбуждения.

**~**

Задерживаться дольше на этом привале мы не видели смысла, солнце давно перевалило полуденный рубеж, а вперёд манила более приятная дорога, чем путь среди голых бездушных камней, нагнавший на меня уныние за последние часы. Затушив костёр и свернув одеяла, мы вновь уселись по сёдлам. 

Действительно, через две-три мили наш малый конный отряд дошёл до перепутья: широкая натоптанная тропа уходила прямо в кручу горного хребта, а другая, заметно менее посещаемая, сворачивала влево по склону гор. Очевидно, короткий, хоть и сложный путь более востребован в наше скоростное цивилизованное время даже в глубине Альпийских гор. Холмс, не притормаживая, направил свою кобылу по нижней дороге. Остальные лошади, и я в их числе, последовали за ним. 

Разница в окружающем ландшафте выявилась сразу: тропа вилась по зелёной траве, взор снова радовало буйное весеннее разноцветье, воздух благоухал упоительными ароматами природной свежести, вновь послышались птицы и рокот каменистой стремительной речки. Я сказал Холмсу, что хорошо бы дать нашим лошадям поесть сочной травы вдоволь, ведь с самого утра их рацион отличался крайней скудностью. На что мой худощавый друг, и сам пренебрегающий полноценным питанием, отмахнулся со словами **:**

— До озера доберёмся — будет привал, вот пусть там хоть всю зелень в округе объедят словно стая саранчи.

Холмс так уверенно говорил про это озеро... Я же терзался сомнениями **:** насколько вода в этом озере ледяная, можно ли помыться хоть абы как, не говоря уж про нормальное мытьё с мылом и травяной мочалкой. О придании волосам свежего вида я пока и не мечтал. Усталое тело, запылённое дорогой, заготовкой дров и многократно вспотевшее от любовных утех, пропахшее дымом костра, требовало горячей ванны и пышной пены, и мягкого полотенца, и пряного одеколона... А если бы ту ванну со мною принял любимый ездок... которого я бы насадил на себя... и мы ритмично плескали воду через край... Ох, навряд ли подобное сбудется в этой жизни, ведь мы с Шерлоком проживаем порознь, а моя благоверная супруга стыдится даже моего присутствия при принятии ею ванных процедур и не позволяет потереть свою стройную спинку, неимоверно смущаясь, какой бы лаской я её не умащивал.

**~**

Зеркало озера блеснуло меж деревьев и скал всего на краткий миг, и если бы мы загодя не ожидали его появления где-то поблизости, то ненароком могли проехать и мимо, так тщательно оно сокрыто от глаз человеческих затейницей-природой. Никакой тропки, ведущей к его берегу, мы не увидели, но чутьё Холмса не подвело нас и в этом случае. Мы свернули с дороги, спешились и, ведя лошадей под уздцы, миновали небольшой, но дремучий еловый лес, уклоняя лица от колючих пощёчин потревоженных елей-матрон. Небольшое тихое озеро предстало пред нами воистину волшебным **:** водная гладь не нарушалась ни единой рябью, каменистые берега заключались в объятия могучих столетних деревьев, которые отражались в воде, словно в зеркальном подносе турецкого султана. Подход к озеру перекрывали валуны, и потому мы пошли вдоль берега, ища удобный «пляж» для наших подкованных «дам». Наконец подходящее место нашлось **:** ярда три в ширину ровный песчаный берег, свободный от крупных камней. Я скинул шляпу и первым ступил к воде. Прозрачность озера поражала, на дне заметен каждый камешек и каждая песчинка. Я наклонился и опустил руку в воду, и тут же, чуть не в испуге, отдёрнул её **:** вода была неожиданно тёплая! Конечно, не как в горячей ванне, о которой я грезил, но и не такая, которая обычно бывает в горных озёрах по весне. Чудеса! Я недоуменно оглянулся на Холмса, он улыбался. 

— Вы знали, Холмс! Но откуда? Проводник сказал? Это что, горячие источники?

Холмс кивнул.

— Да, здесь бьёт минеральный ключ. Чувствуете слабый сернистый запах? 

— Удивительно! Но раз эта вода целебная, то почему здесь нет термального курорта как повсеместно в Альпах? Может, она не полезная?

— Не думаю. Скорее всего, дело в том, что это место труднодоступно для массовых посещений, а кто будет обустраивать курорт с лечебницами, если у него не будет посетителей? И потом, источник слишком мал, а вы же видели, сколь их много, например, в том же Лейкербаде. Так что, будем надеяться, что хоть этот уголок останется без вмешательства человека.

— А лошадей-то здесь поить можно, им не вредно?

— Если можно людям, то и лошади попьют. Думаю, их можно даже искупать. Когда им ещё попадутся такие благодарные путешественники? Только сначала сами вымоемся, вы не против?

Я даже застонал от мысли, что могу быть против тёплой воды с мылом. Мы расседлали лошадей, дали им напиться и отпустили на выпас. Решили, что костёр разложим тут же, но попозже. А прямо сейчас до чесотки хотелось в воду. Я по-военному быстро разделся и, не дожидаясь Холмса, бросился в озеро. Чуть отойдя от берега, я нырнул с головой, проплыл под водой несколько ярдов и вынырнул на поверхность. Ноги до дна не доставали. В блаженстве я завис на месте, поддерживая себя наплаву руками. Тем временем обнажённый Шерлок тоже вошёл в воду и, плавно изогнувшись, бросил своё тонкое тело на глубину. Я увидел, как в толще воды рядом со мною он мелькнул узкой светлой рыбкой. Показав голову, облепленную мокрыми волосами, намного дальше от берега, чем проплыл я, он снова скрылся под водой. Я почувствовал, как меня тянут за ноги ко дну и, набрав в лёгкие воздуха, я смиренно затонул с открытыми глазами. Меня тут же обхватили руки-ноги-щупальца моего любимого спрута, закрутили в подводном танце и в вихре тёмных длинных волос. Его губы на моих губах... Никогда в своей жизни я не целовался под водой. И ещё я никогда не занимался любовью в воде. Уверен, что моя сегодняшняя программа познания новых чувственных наслаждений пополнится сразу по нескольким пунктам. 

Так и не размыкая объятий, мы подплыли ближе к берегу и встали ногами на песчаное дно, продолжая целоваться и наглаживать друг другу спины и ягодицы. Вода доходила нам до пояса, укутывая ласковым теплом, словно нагретый деревенский пруд вечером знойного дня. Никакого особого минерального привкуса у воды я не заметил, сколько не слизывал капли с лица Шерлока, обильно стекающие с его мокрых волос. Только неповторимый возбуждающий вкус кожи и слюны. Его кудри распрямились и оказались неожиданно длинными, закрывая лицо по самые скулы. Сквозь эти чёрные прядки сверкали светлые ясные глаза, впитавшие в себя всю зелень альпийских лугов, голубизну бескрайнего неба над снежными вершинами и прозрачность горных озёр. И эти уникальные глаза смотрели на меня с такой неподдельной любовью и с таким горячим желанием... 

Мои ладони, жадно ласкающие талию и ягодицы Шерлока, скользнули в щель промеж упругих полушарий и развели их в стороны, будто половинки спелого персика. Палец нащупал закрытое отверстие и, посильнее нажав, проник в другую, в более горячую глубину, нежели ласковые воды этого сказочного озера. Шерлок согласно прогнулся в пояснице, его возбуждённый член уже упирался мне в живот, а мой тяжеловесный орган пока только раскачивался на подъём. Я добавил второй палец и, растягивая тесный вход круговыми движениями, ощутил, как вода вслед за пальцами затекает внутрь. На мгновение я растерялся **:** нужна ли смазка?.. Или воды достаточно?.. Нелепо познавать подобные тонкости в столь зрелом возрасте, но стыдиться мне было недосуг. Во время этих приятных манипуляций моё мужское достоинство набрало силу и мощь и, настырно встревая между нашими прижатыми животами, норовило оттолкнуть Шерлока в сторону. Мой чуткий любовник не стал противиться грубой силе этого мужлана, а, развернувшись ко мне спиной, развёл ноги и слегка присел, уравнивая длину наших неравноценных конечностей. Я снова прикоснулся к его отверстию, палец входил без затруднений, но я всё равно медлил.

— Шерлок, если будет больно — скажи. Я никогда не занимался... этим в воде. Да и у женщин немного по-другому...

Холмс нетерпеливо фыркнул **:**

— Надо ли упоминать, что я, соответственно, тоже не занимался _этим_ в воде. Джон, не робейте! Будет невыносимо — вы услышите мой дикий вопль, и молитесь, чтоб от него не сошла лавина в горах. Давайте же!

И я дал. Плавно, не спеша, мелкими толчками раздвигая тесноту желанного нутра, я вошёл по самое основание, как нравилось нам обоим. Замер. Рукой, держащей Шерлока за шею, я чувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание и ускорилось биение сердца. Я знал, что ему больно, но он мне об этом не скажет. Он сказал другое **:**

— Джон, как бы мне хотелось прожить всю жизнь с вашим членом внутри... Этот самый миг... Нет ничего столь же... захватывающего, настоящего, необходимого... Это лучше, чем самая увлекательная загадка для мозга, лучше, чем эйфория от укола... 

В довесок к этому трогательному признанию он изнутри сжал меня в ещё более тесные горячие объятия, вырвав этим самым из моей груди непроизвольный стон. Я благодарно положил голову ему на плечо и прижался щекой. Но Холмс не был бы Холмсом, если кратковременное обнажение души не сопроводил последующим язвительным уколом.

— Ватсон! Я не имел в виду, что отсчёт бесконечности начинается прямо сейчас! Не умирайте во мне! Вы мне нужны живым и бодрым. — И он напомнил о моих святых обязанностях пробным толчком туда-сюда, отчего я мгновенно вышел из ступора и вспомнил, для чего мне, собственно, дан половой орган. 

По водной смазке двигалось не так гладко, как по маслу, но после десятка раскачек мы вошли во вкус, Шерлок изогнул свою длинную шею, и мы даже смогли обмениваться поцелуями. При этом я аккуратно пощипывал его соски, а Холмс притягивал меня за бёдра. Вода колыхалась вокруг нас, круги расходились по водной глади чуть не до противоположного берега, тишина нарушалась только плеском наших разгорячённых тел и рваным дыханием. Неожиданно Холмс снялся с меня, отошёл к берегу и улёгся на песок спиной, при этом головой на суше, а ногами в воде. Приглашающе развёл поднятые колени. Я с готовностью опустился перед своим божеством в преклонённой позе. Очевидно, моему затейнику хотелось припомнить все наши любимые позиции. А может, всё прозаичнее, и у него просто устали ноги от приседаний. Но как бы то ни было, мне не пристало роптать на скуку и однообразие в соитиях, когда у меня в любовниках самый изобретательный ум Королевства. Закинув ноги этого величайшего ума себе на плечи, я вновь заполнил собою расслабленное отверстие и продолжил прерванное наслаждение. Двигаясь мощными толчками внутри обожаемого тела, я невзначай создал волну, набегающую миниатюрным прибоем на берег и колышущую рассыпанные на песке тёмные прядки волос. Красочно представив, каково заниматься любовью в настоящем морском прибое, когда шипящие волны омывают горячие тела пенистой прохладой... когда светлокожий Шерлок розовеет от солнца и удовольствия... выгибаясь подо мною в самых бесстыдных желаниях и... и... я достиг разрядки ранее, чем к ней приблизился напарник моих фантазийных мечтаний. Сражённый кратковременным, но сладостным упадком сил, я опустился на возбуждённого Шерлока, не снимая с плеч его ног, и тем самым согнув его пополам. Как всегда в подобных случаях не одновременного удовлетворения, мы истинно по-джентльменски доводили отстающего до необходимого освобождения, только лишь «освободителю» требовалась минутка для отдыха. Шерлок обнял меня за спину мокрыми руками и утешающе погладил.

— Джон, всё прекрасно, я дальше сам справлюсь, слезайте с меня. 

Я внутренне возмутился **:** неужели Шерлок считает меня настолько эгоистичным и чёрствым любовником? Да разве я могу оставить его распалённое тело без своего участия? Пусть в моём насытившемся члене уже спадает кровь, но я же буквально сегодня освоил новый чудодейственный способ! 

Я решительно поднялся с Шерлока, ноги его опустил в воду, но колени так и оставил согнутыми, лишь разведя их пошире, и невольно замер в восхищении перед открывшейся неповторимостью чувственной картины **:** истомлённый желанием красавец-мужчина, пригасив томный взор веками, лежит предо мною в самой откровенной позе, вода покрывает его руки ниже локтей, плоский живот, ягодицы... И только блестящий и гордый, прямой как стрела член возвышается меж расставленных бёдер. Я не удержался от комплимента **:**

— Шерлок, вы настолько прекрасны, что прикасаться к вам могут лишь лепестки цветов и лучи вечернего мягкого солнца... Трогать вас руками — кощунство.

Холмс в ответ вымученно простонал **:**

— Джон, ваша тяга к поэзии неуместна на данный момент. Не хотите трогать — смотрите, как я буду кощунствовать и осквернять своё тело сам.

Я улыбнулся и склонился лицом к его мокрому достоинству, возвышающемуся над водой подобно бутону розовой кувшинки. 

— Я и не буду прикасаться руками. Вы же не против? — И, не дожидаясь очевидного согласия, я сомкнул губы на желанном цветке. 

Утренний урок я усвоил на отлично, а потому нынешнее задание выполнил с уверенностью и блеском **:** языком работал гладко, горлом вбирал глубоко, щёки втягивал предельно, полученный результат заслуженно присвоил себе. И при этом сдержал обещание — руками не прикасался. 

Блаженствующий Шерлок раскинулся в стороны, колени опустил, а руки и ноги развёл наподобие «Витрувианского человека» да Винчи. Я лёг с ним рядом, приобнимая за грудь. Тёплая вода уютно ласкала наши ноги, но вот мокрые плечи ощущали прохладу весеннего воздуха. Солнце не могло к нам пробиться сквозь высокие вековые ели и сосны, оставляя берег в глубокой тени. Я повернул лицо Шерлока к себе и поцеловал в улыбающиеся губы. Он с готовностью ответил, а я с интересом спросил **:**

— Шерлок, я не знал, что вы так хорошо плаваете, нам с вами никогда не приходилось отдыхать у воды. Где вы научились? 

— Я бы мог спросить вас то же самое. 

— И я легко отвечу **:** бурная молодость, отдых в деревне у моря, я даже ходил на шхуне с рыбаками и помогал ловить рыбу. И в детстве я вырос у речки. Так что, со мною всё ясно. А с вами?

— Я тоже в детстве много плавал, причём именно в сельской местности. Море я увидел только будучи студентом, сам поехал... к морю...

— Почему только в студенчестве? Насколько я знаю, ваша семья не бедная.

— Но и вовсе не богатая. Захолустные помещики на грани разорения. У нас с братом не имелось ни няни, ни другой прислуги, мы были предоставлены сами себе. Я даже плавать научился самостоятельно, когда свалился в речку с моста, проводя эксперимент по промеру глубины русла. 

Я невольно издал смешок, представив долговязого подростка с самодельным лотом в виде аптекарской медной гирьки и тонкой нитью, украденной из маминого вязания. Но Холмс продолжил **:**

— Ох и влетело мне тогда от матушки!.. За потерянные ботинки. Я честно сказал, что утопил их в реке. А одежду я просушил на солнце, чтобы дома не догадались, где я вымок. А то, что грязный и царапанный, так я всегда такой был. — Шерлок тоже посмеялся. — Я даже в шесть лет соображал, как надо выкручиваться. 

Я ужаснулся **:**

— Шесть лет? В столь юные годы вы в одиночестве плутали по округе? 

— Плутал я и в более раннем возрасте. Брат старше меня на семь лет и ему было неинтересно со мной. А другие дети мне казались неимоверно глупыми. Поэтому я был один.

— Но река, в которую вы упали, надеюсь, не была глубокой, вы не могли утонуть?

— Ватсон, утонуть можно даже упав лицом в лужу. А я, не умеючи плавать, оказался в полноводной мартовской реке, ещё и в одежде. Но, как видите, не утонул. Зато научился плавать. Потом летом уже осознанно лез в пруд и познавал основы движения в воде.

Я вздохнул, на миг представив, что Шерлока могло и не быть на этом свете, но причитать по поводу давно минувших дней вовсе не в моей натуре. Как всегда, я предпочёл высказать похвалу **:**

— Вы очень хорошо усваиваете всё, за что берётесь. Я это давно понял. Ваше тело подчиняется гениальному мозгу идеально. Но вот в одном вопросе вы прогадали...

Холмс заинтересованно скосил на меня глаза.

— В чём, хотелось бы знать?

— Зря вы отказались от русалочьего хвоста. С ним бы вы плавали гораздо лучше. 

Мой друг несколько секунд соображал, о чём это я говорю, потом припомнил вчерашнее утро и «клейстер» и рассмеялся глубоким низким смехом.

— О да! Но, Джон, у меня же пока не утеряна возможность этот хвост заиметь? Вы ещё промажете мои бёдра достаточным слоем... клея?

Я радостно прижал его к себе и заверил **:**

— Всё, что в моих силах — всё для вас, мой дорогой Холмс. Но в таком случае, нам надо заниматься проклейкой на суше, иначе вода разжижает концентрацию.

— Это да... Я чувствую, как во мне булькает... сложное химическое соединение. Но нет, мне очень понравилось принятие водных процедур вместе с вами. Когда мы продолжим? Мы, кажется, помыться хотели... Или вы сначала предпочитаете отобедать?

Я пропустил мимо ушей привычную подковырку про моё желание есть (между прочим, абсолютно естественное!) и, со словами: «Я уже слегка перекусил с вашей помощью», утянул Холмса за лодыжки поглубже в воду, в тепло. 

— Шерлок, мы будем мыться. Сиди здесь, я принесу мыло и сооружу мочалку. 

Как часто в скучных бытовых вопросах, мой друг был покладист и послушно исполнял команды. 

Я вышел из озера, при этом краем глаза заметил, как Холмс с любопытством развернулся в мою сторону. Я невольно втянул живот, хотя и поджимать в общем-то было нечего, за дни «континентального изгнания» я порядком исхудал, что мне шло только на пользу, ведь умеренная семейная жизнь значительно расслабляла моё тело и душу регулярными обедами и спокойными нервами. Сожительствуя с Холмсом долгие годы, я оставался в хорошей физической форме, повсюду сопровождая своего быстроногого детектива по городам и весям, куда нас призывали расследования и загадки. Впрочем, тягаться с античным сложением Шерлока, с его гибкостью и изяществом я даже не пытался, это ровно как турнепсу гнаться за парковой розой. Но как и репу господь создал с великим промыслом, так и я сознавал свою нужность в этом мире, пусть и не обладая умопомрачительной фигурой и выдающимся разумом, но вполне сносно уживаясь в обычном мужском теле, со средним интеллектом и мирным характером. 

Уверенно держа осанку, я прошествовал до нашего багажа, отыскал мыло в жестяной мыльнице и тут же нарвал охапку сухой прошлогодней травы для мочалки. Захватил револьвер, который под насмешливым взглядом Холмса я положил на берегу, поближе к нам. Перефразируя его вчерашние слова про тетеревов, можно сказать, что мы тут как пара гусей в тихой заводи. Хотя, нет, один из нас скорее лебедь. Мыльницу я тоже оставил на песке, а мыло бросил Шерлоку, легко его поймавшему. Вновь ступив в тёплую озёрную воду, я испытал чувство, словно поутру вернулся в мягкую нагретую постель... где меня ожидал соблазнительный любовник. Я опустился на колени напротив сидящего по-турецки Шерлока, вода покрывала его точно по линии пупа, от ровного дыхания вливаясь и выливаясь из этой сладкой впадинки. Прозрачная вода ничего не скрывала, я с любовью окинул взглядом подводную часть Холмса, и с не меньшим удовольствием перевёл взгляд на своё большое достоинство, ничуть не уменьшенное оптическими законами физики. Ах да, пока наши достоинства отдыхают, надо успеть помыться. Я взял мыло из рук Холмса и попросил его окунуться в воду, чтобы по новой намочить подсыхающие волосы. Шерлок, не распрямляя ног, опустился спиной назад, целиком скрывшись под водой, и так же грациозно восстал вновь, — надеюсь, тем самым ненамеренно демонстрируя силу своих мышц. Я протянул руку и нагнул его мокрую голову к себе, не выспрашивая соизволения на проведение помывки. Мочалку я сунул себе под колено, чтоб не уплыла. 

Намыливать чужие волосы оказалось для меня делом новым, до этого мне ни разу не случалось кого-либо мыть **:** детей у меня не было, с женщинами я не вступал в банные отношения, и даже супруга, как я упоминал, не допускала меня в свою ванну. Итак, сегодня у меня день открытий и познаний. Впрочем, в этом самом смысле голова Холмса мало чем отличалась от моей собственной **:** те же волосы без намёка на облысение, разве что длиннее и гуще **;** те же два уха, только красивые, аккуратные, прижатые, и которые тоже надо промыть **;** та же пара зажмуренных глаз, едкое мыло в оные допустить никак нельзя. Взбив густую пену на гениальной голове, я помассировал виски и затылок, чем вызвал довольное мычание своего подопечного. Шерлок выпрямил турецкую посадку и придвинулся ближе, расставив ноги по сторонам от меня, так нам стало гораздо удобнее **:** мне не тянуть руки, ему — не гнуть свою лебяжью шею. Пропуская мокрые мыльные прядки сквозь пальцы, лаская эту умную голову, я жалел, что нам выпала такая печальная судьба, мы не можем быть вместе, нам нельзя вот так мыться, нельзя обниматься, целоваться, вместе спать и просыпаться в объятиях. Почему мы раньше не догадались «уходить в горы»? Изредка, под видом дела мы бы отлучались на несколько дней в те же Альпы или ещё куда, отводили душу и насыщали тело, потом терпели до следующего «дела». Таким образом, может и не пришлось бы нам расставаться, а мне удалось бы избежать необратимого шага — женитьбы. Но я себя осадил: думать в этот приятный момент о столь грустных вещах не пристало, ведь в моих заботливых руках находилось желанное нагое тело, пусть пока только верхней своей частью, но не за горами мгновение, когда мои скользкие мыльные ладони огладят все любимые выпуклости, а пальцы проникнут в самые потайные щелки. 

Закончив процесс очищения гениальной головы, я велел Шерлоку самостоятельно умыть лицо мылом, и затем смыть всю пену. Беспрекословно подчиняясь приказам «няньки», мой послушник, так и не открывая крепко зажмуренных глаз, отполз на четвереньках вглубь озера и скрылся под водой с головой. Затем моему зрительскому вниманию было представлено короткое выступление, которое я мог бы озаглавить **:** «Как и без рыбьего хвоста уметь плавать потрясающе». Что ж... Согласен, зрелище мелькающей гибкой спины и курносого зада впечатляло изворотливостью моё скромное воображение. Натешившийся Холмс, сияющий детской счастливой улыбкой, приплыл обратно в «ванночку» и уселся предо мною в ожидании дальнейших омовений. Я окинул его строгим взглядом, на что он улыбнулся ещё шире и разве что не показал мне язык. Пред настоль лучезарным сиянием я тоже не смог удержать серьёзное выражение и жизнерадостно расплылся в щеках. Так и не убирая с лица влюблённого глупого выражения, я намылил пучок травы и приступил к очищению своего выкаблучника. 

Шею я тёр нежно, боялся смыть драгоценные родинки **;** крепкие плечи посильнее; широкую грудь тоже не жалел, только лишь соски, украшенные небольшими синяками, я бережно погладил мыльными пальцами; тонкие сильные руки Шерлока я тщательно пошоркал мочалкой вверх-вниз, отчего, думаю, у нас одновременно возникли ассоциации с другой частью тела. Холмс, держащий мыло в руке, также не оставался безучастным объектом обихода, он скользил своими длиннопалыми ладонями по моим плечам и груди, обходя бугристый шрам стороной, зная, как мне неприятно прикосновение к этой уродливой военной памятке.

Я хотел было развернуть Шерлока спиной, чтоб обмыть эту красивейшую часть его скульптурного тела, но он проявил строптивость, вырвав у меня пучок мыльной травы.

— Джон, теперь моя очередь. А вы сидите и не шевелитесь. 

Я не стал противиться и развернул грудь во всю ширь, подтверждая согласие. Настаивать на своей позиции по меньшей мере глупо, когда маячит перспектива быть оглаженным со всех сторон восхитительными музыкальными руками. Холмс сильнее намылил мочалку, спрятал мыло меж своих бёдер, сверху прикрыв его членом, невозмутимо побрызгал на меня водой и принялся расписывать мою кожу мыльными вензелями и виньетками. Интересно... если бы Холмс попробовал заняться живописью, из него наверняка вышел толк... Мочалка оказалась в меру жёсткой, её прикосновения хорошо очищали, а тонкие пальцы другой руки порхали по чувствительным точкам тела, недвусмысленно побуждая меня на новое соитие. Шаловливые пальчики наглаживали шею за ухом, подмышку, сосок, внутренний сгиб локтя, запястье, а затем скользкий указательный палец нырнул в мой пуп... и вполне обстоятельно отымел меня. При этом похотливые острые глаза, завешенные мокрыми волосами, вперились в мои невинные, широко открытые очи, и не отпускали взгляд ни на секунду, проникая в самое сознание. От столь необычного акта совокупления дыхание у меня сбилось, циркуляция крови ускорилась, а проспавший лежебока очнулся и показал голову из воды. Впрочем, мыло, зажатое бёдрами Шерлока, тоже осталось без укрытия. Я сглотнул и постарался выровнять дыхание, придержал руки Холмса за запястья.

— Шерлок, надо немного сбавить шаг. Давай, сначала домоемся, а потом я тебе отомщу за насилие над моим пупом. 

Блудливый взгляд разгорелся от этих слов ещё сильнее, но Шерлок кивнул и, отдав мыло с мочалкой, предоставил свою спину в моё распоряжение. Подрагивающими от возбуждения руками, я вымыл это мраморное произведение искусства. На свою помывку мне было, грубо говоря, уже плевать, хотелось только одного — проникнуть в жар бесценного тела, заполнить собою жаждущее отверстие, растянуть его до боли, слиться воедино и брать, брать, брать... Никогда ни с кем до Шерлока мне не хотелось совокупляться с такой частотой и страстью, даже в юности, в пору необузданных желаний и чувств... даже с самыми красивыми и распущенными женщинами... Дьявольское желание застлало мой разум, в памяти нашёптывал утренний голос **:** «...я хочу вашей грубости, отбросьте стыд и церемонии, сделайте мне больно...», вид беззащитной намыленной спины, мокрый завиток волос, хрупкая цепочка позвонков на шее, переходящая в желобок и в воду... коленопреклонённая поза... Тёмная крупная головка моего члена хищно смотрела на пару трогательных ямочек на пояснице вожделенной жертвы и капала слюной предсемени. Я огладил своего горячего зверя мыльной рукой и неожиданно с силой толкнул Шерлока вперёд. Мгновенная реакция спасла его от падения лицом в воду, он успел подставить руки и тем самым оказался в идеальной для меня позе. Одной рукой я взял его за горло, а другой моментально развёл ягодицы и приставил головку ко входу. Уверен, что этого времени Холмсу с лихвой хватило бы, чтоб меня утопить, будь у него такое желание. Но он ничего не предпринимал, ожидая моих дальнейших действий. И очень сомневаюсь, что в этот момент он чаял услышать от меня историческую поэму или получить массаж шейного отдела позвоночника. Я сделал то, что ожидалось — протолкнул взмыленный член сразу на всю длину. Болезненный крик Шерлока вовсе не отдавал артистизмом, но я тешился мыслью, что у талантливого актёра так и должно быть. По ощущениям внутренностей моей «жертвы» я, как врач и опытный любовник, понимал, что страшной боли быть не должно, а уж травм тем более, ведь мышцы ануса достаточно растянуты недавним совокуплением и обильно увлажнены «сложным химическим соединением» из минеральной воды, семенной жидкости и мыла. Конечно, такое грубое проникновение причиняет значительную боль, но, собственно, не её ли жаждет мой непостижимый любовник?

Шерлок так и стоял на коленях и локтях, склонив лицо к самой воде и, сотрясаемый глубокими яростными толчками моего одичавшего естества, тихо постанывал. Я поддерживал его за шею и под живот, насаживая на себя с такой силой и небывалой мощью, что, казалось, достигал неизведанных ранее сладчайших глубин. Но, конечно, это было не так, все мыслимые промеры мы совершили ещё в первые месяцы познания друг друга, а мой измерительный прибор вряд ли с тех пор подрос. Ничем другим, окромя пальцев, внутренний мир Холмса мы не тревожили, хотя... я не уверен, куда могла завести пагубная исследовательская страсть этого экстравагантного учёного, пребывающего в скуке и одиночестве. 

Сместив руку на возбуждённый член Шерлока, я убедился, что «насилие» ему по нраву, и для пущего эффекта решил добавить «огоньку». Собрав средним пальцем мыльную пену с подневольной спины, я аккуратно просунул его в дополнение работающему поршню. До предела растянутое отверстие с трудом поддалось, Холмс при этом восхитительно заскулил, свесив мокрые кудри в самую воду, а я переместил палец так, что нащупал подушечкой бугорок простаты и, в едином ритме с движением члена, стал нажимать на эту чувствительную железу. От столь оглушительной атаки Шерлок тут же капитулировал, абсолютно непритворно задрожав и жалобно всхлипывая. Я подхватил его слабеющее тело под мыльный живот и за несколько торопливых толчков излился внутрь. 

В изнеможении мы упали тут же в воду, сил хватило лишь на то, чтоб отползти головой на мель. Я боялся смотреть Холмсу в глаза, но он сам нашёл мой взгляд и ободряющее подмигнул. У меня отлегло от сердца: мы поняли друг друга, слова нам не нужны. 

Чуть отдышавшись и придя в ясное сознание, я вспомнил о своих врачебных обязанностях и провёл обследование sphincter ani мистера Холмса на предмет — не дай, боже — повреждений. Шерлок, не отводя чистых глаз от не менее чистого неба, играя нетипичную для себя роль покладистого пациента, послушно раздвинул ноги. Я приподнял его зад из воды и положил к себе на колени. Бедное отверстие покраснело и припухло, под прикосновением моих чутких пальцев оно пульсировало и подтекало мутной светлой жижей, но кровяных выделений не было и в помине. Я заботливо погладил натруженный анус и для успокоения совести спросил **:**

— Шерлок, ты как? Непривычных болезненных ощущений нет?

Мой истомлённый любовник перевёл небесный взгляд на меня.

— Доктор, у нас впереди ещё сутки, успеете поделать лечебные примочки. 

С этими словами ехидный страдалец слез с меня и поднялся на ноги, что-то высматривая в воде. 

— Ватсон, вы подлежите трибуналу! Куда вы дели мыло? Мы же ещё не домылись.

Я округлил глаза в недоумении **:** я действительно не помнил, куда могло подеваться мыло. Про мочалку я и не думал, травы росло в избытке, а вот мыла жаль, этот кусок у нас был единственный, а я даже не вымыл волосы... 

Благо, течения и волн в тихом озере не было, заветный брусочек нашёлся недалеко от места разврата, и даже не успел сильно размокнуть. Я так ему обрадовался, что сразу намылил свою голову, потому как отныне не доверял уже и самому себе и боялся оказаться подверженным необузданному любовному припадку во всякий момент времени. 

Задумчивый Шерлок сидел у самой кромки воды и лениво шоркал ступни песком. Я не удержался от замечания, чем опять напросился на язвительный выпад.

— Шерлок, ты бы не сидел голым задом в песке, мало ли какая зараза...

— Джон, найдите подходящий камешек, я заткну пробоину. 

От бессилия я махнул рукой и занялся более насущным делом, чем воспитание этого оболтуса, — то есть вымыл свою голову. Я с удовольствием плескался в тёплой ласковой воде, отфыркиваясь и вытряхивая воду из ушей. Кстати, мочалка плавала рядом, так что не пришлось рвать новую. Я навёл гигиену ниже пояса и тщательно промыл ноги, а вот со спиной мне нужна была помощь. Искоса я поглядывал на Шерлока, флегматично скучающего на мокром песке. А впрочем, что ему ещё делать, мыло-то одно. Но он заметил мою проблему сам.

— Джон, идите сюда, мне лень вставать.

Я присел перед Шерлоком тыльной стороной, отдав ему банный инструмент. Предсказуемо услышал насмешливые слова **:**

— О! Смелый капитан, вы не боитесь поворачиваться ко мне спиной. 

На это я не стал даже отвечать, лишь презрительно дёрнул раненым плечом, понятно же, что Холмса интересует только мой фронтальный фасад. 

Шерлок старательно, на сей раз без вензелей, вымыл мою спину, и, конечно же, не устоял перед соблазном мелкой провокации — скользнул пальцем между ягодиц и прикоснулся к моему анусу. Я вежливо перехватил его озорную руку и переложил на свой солидный половой орган. С нарочитой важностью сказал **:**

— Вот ваша вотчина, владейте безраздельно. — На что мы с Холмсом одновременно рассмеялись. 

Разморённый любовью, Холмс позволил себя домыть, вальяжно распластавшись на берегу и поднимая поочерёдно ноги для облегчения моего отнюдь не каторжного труда. Я очень осторожно обмыл его гениталии, чтоб ненароком не возбудить ни Холмса, ни себя, а затем перевернул податливое тело и с замиранием сердца прикоснулся к моей персональной чудотворной святыне (впрочем, многократно осквернённой мною), а именно — упругому белому заду. Мыть старой травой и простым мылом предмет моих страстных мечтаний и жарких ночных сновидений — категорически не подобало, но бархатной губки и восточных благовонных притирок под рукой не оказалось, и поэтому пришлось обходиться чем есть — собственными трепетными ладонями. Напоследок раздвинув сакральную впадину, я невесомо погладил нежнейшую припухшую кожу ануса и маленькую тайную родинку, запрятанную по соседству. 

Намыленный Шерлок не выказал желания подняться на ноги, чтоб смыть с себя пену, а просто перекатить его аморфное тело поглубже в озеро я посчитал слишком грубым поступком. Он вновь развалился, будто курильщик опиума в притоне, вперив затуманенные глаза в невидимые дали. Ну что ж, настало время для очередной демонстрации силы. Я нагнулся над любимым неженкой, подхватил его под колени и спину, рывком оторвал от земли и поднял на руки. Шерлок с готовностью обвил мою шею руками, как будто этого и ждал. Ах ты, хитрый ласковый бес... Так и скинуть бы его откуда повыше. Но не забираться же ради мелкой пакости на прибрежные валуны. Я занёс его поглубже в воду и нырнул вместе с ним на руках. Под водой мы расцепились, Шерлок поплыл прочь от меня, я, естественно, за ним. Догнать эту стремительную серебристую рыбку оказалось невозможно, я вынырнул на поверхность, но Шерлока нигде не было. Он появился через несколько секунд и вновь рядом со мною. Тяжко играть в догонялки пескарю с угрём. Но и пескари тоже бывают коварными. Я сделал вид, что разворачиваюсь и плыву к берегу, Шерлок нагнал меня и поплыл рядом. Тогда я извернулся, ухватил его поперёк туловища и поволок на дно. Даже под водой было видно, как мой друг обрадовался продолжению игры и рассмеялся. 

Рыбьи брачные игры и бултыхания ожидаемо закончились подводными поцелуями и объятьями, а затем нашей общей одышкой на мелководье. 

Как бы не хотелось покидать вóды волшебного озера, но мысль о горячем обеде выгнала нас на сушу. Надеюсь, что подкрепившись и отдохнув, мы ещё на раз взбаламутим эту водную безмятежность своими грешными распутными телами.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фраза **:** «Остальные лошади, и я в их числе, последовали за ним» — не ошибка! Это у меня юмор такой)))  
>   
>  Для настроения **:**  
>   
> 


	6. Chapter 6

***

Определив место для костра и надев на себя брюки, рубахи и обувь, мы пошли на поиски дров и наших лошадей. Вся тройка кобылок мирно паслась неподалёку, уподобляясь саранче, как и предсказывал Холмс. Дрова тоже имелись в достатке, мы распалили огонь и поставили вариться похлёбку с крупой, луком и вяленым мясом. 

Пока хозяйничали по бытовым вопросам, собирали дрова и готовили обед, мы с Холмсом не отходили друг от друга, всё время переглядываясь и улыбаясь, и будто невзначай соприкасаясь руками и плечами, словно юнцы в пору первой любви. Подобное с нами происходило в то памятное, необычайно волнительное время, когда мы впервые отважились на близкие отношения после стольких лет совместного проживания в одной квартире. При отсутствии посторонних глаз мы так же шлейфом ходили друг за другом, ни на минуту не выпуская из виду объект своей любви, при каждой возможности норовили остаться наедине за закрытыми дверьми, быстрый поцелуй, сделанный украдкой в общественном месте, воспринимался как верх эротизма. Помню, что даже невинное прикосновение губ к чайной чашке с того краю, где мгновение назад прикасались губы возлюбленного, возбуждало своей запретностью и непристойностью. 

С тех пор много всего изменилось между нами, с вершины страстных объятий мы ввергли себя в холодную пропасть отчуждения, на миг взлетели вновь, и опять погрязли в сумраке показной дружбы, хотя наши страдающие души всегда рвались к согласию, а измученные тела к единению. Я не знаю, как впоследствии переживу эти удивительные альпийские дни, возвращаясь в рутину лондонских забот. Столь насыщенного чувственного приключения я не мог представить даже в самых смелых мечтаниях, моя писательская фантазия доселе не порождала такого откровенного плотского безумства и сладострастия. Думаю, мне надо начинать писать заметки не только о расследованиях Холмса, но и о наших истинных отношениях, скрытых от глаз публики. Пусть эти записи никогда не увидят свет, и прятать их придётся под ковром и половицей, но тем самым я продлю дорогие моменты собственной жизни.

**~**

С небывалым аппетитом отобедав горячим ароматным варевом, мы вновь поставили на огонь греться воду, и в ожидании чая расстелили одеяло, чтобы прилечь отдохнуть. Шерлок сразу же оплёл меня длинными конечностями и притянул вплотную к себе, точно паук муху. Усугубляло сходство с восьминогим арахнидом стремление Холмса сосать из меня все мыслимые соки. Вот и ныне он присосался к моей шее, скользя губами на грудь и расстёгивая ловкими пальцами мелкие пуговицы. Однако ниже, к основному источнику моих жидкостей, он опускаться не стал, а, раздвинув полы рубашки, остановился на сосках. Целуя каждый по очереди, ладонями он гладил мои бока, даря этими ласками чрезвычайно приятные ощущения. Насытившись, Холмс лёг рядом, подперев голову рукой, но кончиками пальцев продолжал прикасаться к влажным соскам, будто бы их изучая. То его тонкий палец кружил по розовой ареоле, то давил на набухшую вершинку, то сжимал и потирал сосок, а то и оттягивал вверх. Это пальпирование опять же напоминало наши первые дни плотской связи, когда неугомонный исследователь постепенно изучил все части моего тела с дотошностью и разве что не с лупой. Я прекрасно понимал, что до меня в его любознательных руках побывали лишь трупы при мрачном освещении подвального морга, а поэтому реакции живого организма при ярком свете для Холмса имели особую научную ценность. Естественно, самым запоминающимся стало познание моего полового органа в различных состояниях и, подозреваю, даже во сне. Эти части тел у нас с Холмсом отличались немногим, разве что размером и изяществом исполнения, но истинный учёный не может делать выводы на основе одного образца без возможности сравнения, и поэтому я подвергся тщательному исследованию вплоть до прикладывания линейки, оттягиванию крайней плоти, прощупыванию и перекатыванию яичек, а также собиранию семени в пробирку для дальнейшего вклада в науку. Детская непосредственность и искреннее любопытство, с которыми проводились эти изыскания, ввергали меня, мужчину взрослого и опытного, в чувственно-эротический хаос крайне непристойных мыслей: Шерлок казался невинным светлооким отроком, чистоту которого я украл и замарал своим бесчестным похотливым телом. Разнузданная совесть совратителя слабо успокаивалась фактом отнюдь не малолетнего возраста доставшегося мне девственника, и его горячим интересом к моей скромной (или, точнее сказать, нескромной) персоне. 

Удовлетворив взор видом моих возбуждённых торчащих сосков, осязание — крепкими мышцами груди, обоняние — запахом чистой кожи, а слух — учащённым дыханием, мой цепкий паучок отвалился от меня, растянув на одеяле и за его пределами свои тонкие длинные лапки. За нашу совместную жизнь я так и не смог приучить Холмса прибирать за собою, поэтому застегнул свою сорочку сам, заправил её в брюки, заодно поправив очнувшийся от сна орган, и наставительно сказал им обоим **:**

— Сейчас будем пить чай! 

Шерлок согласно кивнул подсохшими кудрями, а орган лишь уныло свесил голову.

**~**

После становящихся традиционными чайно-сигаретных поцелуев, Холмс вспомнил данное лошадям обещание искупать их. Я напомнил, что на полный желудок купаться вредно даже животным, но Холмс как всегда отмахнулся. 

— Никто же не заставляет их наматывать круги по озеру словно на ипподроме. Может, эти кобылы никогда и не плавали, а приучены только переходить вброд мелкие горные реки. Вот и посмотрим. 

Я не стал спорить, мне и самому хотелось отблагодарить наших красавиц, а раз ничем вкусным угостить я их не мог, то купание было бы в самый раз. Мы сходили за лошадьми и привели их к озеру. Холмс скинул с себя ту немногую одежду, что на нём имелась и, запрыгнув на свою бурую кобылицу, направил её в воду. Я застонал от красоты и ужаса картины **:** нагой белокожий Адонис восседает на тёмно-шоколадной лошади... голым задом без седла. Докторская мнительность живо вообразила, как воспалённый недавними соитиями анус прикасается к жёсткой потной конской шерсти, неизвестно, мытой ли когда вообще. Так ведь всякую инфекцию подцепить можно... Слабо утешала мысль, что упругие полушария ягодиц не позволяют нежной припухшей коже прикасаться к лошадиной спине. Умолять Шерлока надеть хотя бы кальсоны я не стал, — тем самым напрасно тратить драгоценное время, — а, раздевшись сам, уселся на свою молодую кобылку. Пришпорив её бока голыми пятками, я направился вслед за Холмсом. Третья лошадь пошла за нами без раздумий. 

Очевидно, эти лошади воду знали и любили, они смело пошли на глубину, а затем поплыли, перебирая ногами. Плеск и фырканье дополнились радостным смехом Шерлока, возможно, это первое его купание в компании лошадей. Мне же испытывать подобное удовольствие ранее приходилось неоднократно, правда, не нагишом и не в обществе прекрасного любовника, а с крестьянами на ферме да в Афганистане при переправах через реки. 

Доплыв до середины озера, Холмс повернул лошадь назад, я же свою развернул ещё раньше, всё-таки жаль было нагружать сытых и толком не отдохнувших тружениц. От Шерлока я не мог отвести восторженных глаз **:** мускулистый и поджарый, в нетронутой загаром белой коже, восседает на такой же жилистой статной лошади, и даже окрасом они сравнялись, мокрая конская шерсть потемнела и стала чёрной с каштановым отливом, в точности как кудри Холмса. Словно услышав мои мысли, Шерлок склонился к гриве своей кобылицы и обнял её за шею. Но надо же такому случиться, что именно в этот момент его лошадь споткнулась, видимо, наступив на один из камней, коварно рассыпанных по песчаному дну, и Шерлок, не удержавшись на мокрой скользкой шерсти, упал на мелководье. Я тут же спрыгнул и подскочил к нему. Шерлок приземлился боком, но вполне удачно, ничего не сломал, лишь тёр бедро и локоть, сидя по пояс в воде. Я ощупал его конечности, успокоился и помог подняться на ноги. Шерлок заверил, что с ним всё в порядке, и в доказательство своих слов опять запрыгнул на бурую, отправляя её в новое плаванье. Я предпочёл остаться в зрительном зале на берегу, но лошадок шлепками по крупу отправил купаться вслед за подружкой. 

Шерлок вновь сплавал на конской спине до середины озера, вернулся обратно и, по всей видимости, поставив целью забрызгать водою меня, принялся гарцевать вдоль берега. Шоколадная красавица тоже чувствовала игривое настроение всадника, скакала, словно резвый жеребёнок, баламутя воду с песком и поднимая копытами целые Трафальгарские фонтаны. Шерлок при этом заливался счастливым смехом, каковой мне приходилось слышать от него крайне редко, и я тоже поддался всеобщему веселью. Я сидел у самой кромки воды, закрывал лицо локтями от брызг и хохотал, как в детстве. Моя молодая кобыла присоединилась к потехе и наравне со старшей напарницей носилась вдоль берега туда-сюда, издавая задорное ржание. Третья лошадь, та что везла поклажу и отличалась спокойным кротким нравом, стояла в стороне по брюхо в воде и смотрела снисходительным родительским взглядом на резвящихся «детишек».

Волосы Шерлока высохли и свернулись в упругие блестящие завитки: мелкие частые колечки на затылке и крупные благородные волны спереди. Когда он подпрыгивал на конской спине, его кудри взлетали над головой тяжёлым каштановым нимбом, и вновь опадали на высокий бледный лоб, чтоб через мгновение снова туго спружинить. Я не сводил с Холмса влюблённого взгляда, и не уставал восхищаться его грацией и силой. Одно дело — видеть человека постоянно в одежде, — пусть даже в прекрасно сшитом изящном костюме, — и совершенно по-иному лицезреть это тело в первозданной наготе, да ещё и в лоне дикой природы... Сильные мосластые ноги наездника крепко обнимали бока лошади, круглые ягодицы прыгали подобно кожаным футбольным мячам, а гибкий торс изогнулся буквой S **:** грудь, поясница, зад. Я сиял глупой улыбкой во всё лицо и продолжал не верить собственному счастью. Но при этом красочно предвкушал наше следующее плотское безумство.

**~**

Взбаламутив копытами всё наше маленькое побережье, люди и звери наконец угомонились. Шерлок, так и не спешиваясь, отвёл лошадей на выпас, на поляну, заранее присмотренную нами во время сбора дров. То место находилось в небольшом отдалении от нашего привала, но нам приглянулись обильные заросли сочной травы. Не возвращался Холмс дольше положенного времени, и я заволновался. Вернулся он по берегу, перепрыгивая босыми ногами с камня на камень, стремительный, тонкий и лёгкий, как белое хвостовое перо на фоне больших серых валунов и тихой свинцовой глади озера. Спрыгнув прямо предо мною, он сверкнул недовольным взглядом и сердито поинтересовался **:**

— Джон, почему вы оделись? 

— А... почему бы и нет? Мы же решили, что ночёвка будет не здесь, значит, нам скоро надо собираться. 

Холмс нетерпеливо вздохнул и объяснил **:**

— Да, вы правы, до захода солнца ещё уйма времени, и мы успеем пройти десяток миль, прежде, чем расположимся на ночлег. Но, Ватсон, с озером-то надо попрощаться. 

Я не смел надеяться, что Холмс таким романтичным образом предлагает новое чувственное соитие, и склонился к варианту, что подразумевается очередной заплыв наперегонки.

— Шерлок, нет, только не снова ловить тебя за хвост... Мы убедились, что быстрее пловца, чем ты, не имеется среди присутствующих, и нет никакой потребности доказывать это ещё раз.

Холмс склонился к моему уху и проникновенно-бархатным голосом произнёс **:**

— В плаванье я лидер несомненно, но кое в чём вы, Джон, непревзойдённый гений... Раздевайтесь.

Требовательные руки принялись расстёгивать мои пуговицы, я тоже помогал как мог, хотя от мгновенно нахлынувшего возбуждения проклятую одёжу хотелось срывать, а не ковыряться в мелких петельках и пуговичках.

Кое-как разоблачив мою бренную оболочку, и даже ничего не порвав при этом, Холмс потянул меня в сторону, откуда прискакал по камням.

— Идёмте. Только банку с маслом прихватите, а то, боюсь, кабы от воды не заржавело ваше оружие. Да и моя кобура тоже. 

Я беспрекословно послушался и, еле поспевая за длинноногим скакуном, направился по нагромождению валунов вдоль берега. Шерлок привёл меня к большому плоскому камню, лежащему одним краем в воде. Сам он уже сидел на нём, свесив ноги по щиколотку в воду. 

— Джон, как вам эта столешница? Конечно, не наш гостиный стол на Бейкер-стрит, но за неимением лучшего...

Я понял, что он имел в виду, и с удовольствием ступил в тёплую воду озера, подойдя к камню со стороны ног Шерлока. Высота «стола» была идеальной. Я поставил жестянку с маслом рядом с Холмсом и, раздвинув его ноги, встал вплотную к прохладному боку камня, прижал к себе точно такое же остывшее, но живое тело. Согревая любимого жаркими объятиями и горячими поцелуями, я быстро привёл в боевую готовность нас обоих. Опустив взгляд вниз, мы увидели, что наши члены тоже обнимались. Оголённые головки прикасались друг к другу в нежных поцелуях, стволы плотно прижимались по всей длине, яички тёрлись сквозь тонкую кожу... Шерлок обхватил оба члена ладонью и несколько раз провёл вверх-вниз. Тут мы вспомнили про масло. Со смазкой дело пошло ещё лучше, скользкие длинные пальцы, сжимающие нас вместе, дарили необыкновенно восхитительное чувство, а внимательное наблюдение за процессом усиливало возбуждающий эффект. Блестящие розовые головки, — тёмная моя и нежная Шерлока, — то исчезали в кольце из пальцев, то вылуплялись, словно птенцы в гнезде, разевая клювики, а шёлковая кожа скользила под масляной рукой, растягиваясь и вновь собираясь складками, точно дамский чулок на ноге. Такой двойной одновременной лаской Шерлок изредка баловал меня и в прежние времена, но совершал это действо только он один, ведь лишь его длинные пальцы могли обхватить оба члена в плотные объятия, а талант скрипача достойно исполнить игру. Но в этот раз концерт прервался сразу на увертюре и произошла замена инструмента в нашем камерном дуэте. Шерлок опустился на камень спиной и поднял колени. Я зачерпнул немного жёлтого крупчатого масла и осторожными прикосновениями смазал припухшее колечко ануса, пальцем раздвинул его и легко вошёл внутрь. Я проник глубже, тёплое мягкое нутро обволокло меня нежными упругими стенками, словно и не было недавних яростных совокуплений, растягивающих мышцы до предела, я точно вновь оказался в том давнем дне, когда впервые познал нетронутое тело Холмса. Добавив второй палец, я аккуратными вращениями расширял узкий вход, тем самым подготавливая к своему внушительному вторжению. Нащупав изнутри чувствительный бугорок предстательной железы, я стал задевать его в процессе растяжки, чем вынудил Шерлока издавать милые ахи, выгибать спину и начать совершать встречные движения бёдрами. Третий промазанный палец проскользнул без усилий, и на этом я закончил подготовку, спеша заполнить желанное отверстие изнывающим членом. Блестящий от масла, нáлитый кровью и перевитый венами орган уверенно раздвинул головкой отверстие и протиснулся внутрь. Шерлок закусил губы, но так обычно бывало и ранее. Плавными толчками я вошёл весь, Шерлок не сдержался и жалобно вскрикнул. Положив руку ему на сердце, я услышал, как часто и бурно оно бьётся. Я успокаивающе погладил твёрдую грудь и замер, давая ему время привыкнуть к распирающему давлению и утихнуть режущей боли. Очевидно, предыдущее грубое проникновение без подготовки всё-таки дало о себе знать. Шерлок успокоил дыхание и закинул обе ноги мне на плечи, кивнул **:**

— Джон, давайте, всё хорошо.

Я с готовностью толкнулся назад-вперёд, и ещё, и ещё. Шерлок закрыл глаза и опять закусил губы. Я не на шутку встревожился, глянул на место нашего соединения: крови не было.

— Шерлок, очень больно? Хочешь, прекратим? Давай по-другому сделаем, без боли. 

Холмс открыл влажные прозрачные глаза и замотал головой по камню.

— Нет-нет! Я хочу... Только обождите ещё немного. 

Через долгую минуту, когда наше дикое желание чуть успокоилось, Шерлок переместил ноги с моих плеч на поясницу, крепко прижал меня к себе и толчком дал понять о продолжении любовного акта. Я очень-очень осторожно шевельнулся, не проникая глубоко и стараясь при этом задеть головкой простату. Кажется, получилось, Холмс издал вовсе не болезненный стон, и я продолжил в том же духе. 

Волосы Шерлока рассыпались по серому камню, глаза отражали светлое вечернее небо, приоткрытые губы постанывали, острая пятка давила мне в бедро, раскинутые руки гладили шершавую поверхность «стола»... Шершавую... Боже, валун холодный и вовсе не гладкий! Бедная спина Шерлока... По всей видимости, я оказался прав, Холмсу не понравилось шлифовать свою красивую белую кожу и он, ещё крепче сжав меня ногами, поднялся и сел. Мою шею обвили прохладные руки, губы захватили в плен, бёдра парализовали живыми тисками... И горячий шёпот в моё ухо **:**

— Джон, вы удержите меня на руках?

Я подхватил дорогое тело под ягодицы и оторвал его от камня, сделал шаг в сторону. Шерлок сильнее вцепился в мои плечи и бёдра. Без затруднений я прошёл несколько шагов в воде дальше от берега. Вес Холмса если и увеличился за последние два часа, то лишь на миску супа, а потому держал я его уверенно и без напряжения. Эта поза даже оказалась удобнее, чем опробованная нами ранее, так моя ноша держалась за меня сама, а главное место нашего сцепления поддерживалось несгибаемым надёжным стержнем. Я остановился в воде по колено, расставил ноги поустойчивее и, оторвавшись от губ Холмса, произнёс **:**

— Дальше ты сам...

Мой затейник только хмыкнул на это и совершил первое пробное движение, приподнимаясь торсом вверх... и опускаясь... насаживаясь на меня... и ускользая вновь... Казалось, моё сердце падает и взлетает вслед за ним, ведь я даже не смел мечтать о воплощении такой, несложной в общем-то, позы в наших с Холмсом любовных отношениях. Однажды мне приходилось вот так держать на руках даму нетяжёлую весом и такого же поведения, это было весело и приятно, но то, что происходило сейчас... Осознание необычайности нашего соития, непристойности, запретности ещё больше разогревало чувственность, повышало эротизм действа, усиливало возбуждение тел. А красота картины, уверен, превосходила всё виденное мною до этого. Жаль, я не мог лицезреть нас со стороны.

Шерлок приноровился двигаться высоко и быстро, отталкиваясь от меня бёдрами и подтягиваясь на руках, насаживался глубоко и с явным удовольствием. У меня отлегло от сердца **:** значит, боль не была очень серьёзной, ведь в противном случае вряд ли он инициировал подобную акробатику и играл так убедительно. Как показал давний печальный опыт с тем страшным кровотечением, Шерлок умеет терпеть боль, но изображать радость при этом не будет. И вообще, в чём в чём, а в вопросах интимного плана Холмс всегда был со мною честен и откровенен, постель — единственное место, где обнажались не только наши тела, но и наши души, мы дарили друг другу наслаждение, и лгать при этом не имело смысла. 

От физического и эмоционального напряжения мы покрылись испариной, грудь Холмса скользила по моей словно по маслу, его острые локти больно упирались мне в плечи, но я не замечал эту боль, мы приближались к финалу, наши стоны сливались в поцелуях, движения ускорились, и сквозь дурманную пелену я думал только о том, как бы не уронить Шерлока. И как часто между нами случалось, он подумал о том же.

— Джон, держи меня крепко. Если упаду — больно будет тебе. 

Я заверил **:**

— Ни за что не отпущу. Никогда. Никуда. 

Эйфорический приступ настиг меня первым, я крепче сжал руки под бёдрами Шерлока, чтоб он ненароком не соскользнул с меня, тот сделал ещё несколько насадок и тоже излился меж наших животов, дополнительно промазав и без того липкие тела. Мы вцепились друг в друга, словно боялись расставания, так не хотелось отстраняться, отпускать родного человека, нужно было сохранить в памяти этот упоительный момент единения, запомнить каждый сбитый выдох, трепет и дрожь услаждённых тел, вкус губ и языков, запах волос, счастливый блеск влюблённых глаз. Шерлок уткнулся лицом мне в плечо, я чувствовал кожей его тёплое дыхание и влажные губы. Затем он чуть приподнялся, освобождаясь от моего опавшего члена, и попросил **:**

— Теперь давай упадём в воду? Оба. 

Я отнёс его подальше на глубину и, не выпуская из рук, опрокинулся боком в ласковую теплоту озера. Мы вынырнули и неспешно поплыли прочь от берега. Тишина стояла поразительная, птицы примолкли, ни единое дуновение ветерка не тревожило озёрную гладь и листья прибрежного кустарника. Мы тихо, без малейшего плеска раздвигали руками это безмолвие, боясь нарушить природную идиллию. Под вечер солнце наконец прорвалось сквозь плотный строй деревьев и длинными косыми лучами располосовало наше милое озеро от берега до берега. Мы плыли, пересекая эти золотые дорожки, в мокрых кудрях Холмса играли солнечные блики, а на кончиках длинных тонких ресниц мерцали янтарные искры.

Достигнув противоположного края озера, мы, не сговариваясь, выбрались на большой покатый валун, мягко освещённый предзакатными лучами. Разумеется, нам хватило бы сил доплыть обратно и без этой передышки, но лично мне хотелось просто посидеть и полюбоваться на природное великолепие, попрощаться с озером... А вот по каким соображениям Шерлок изображал ящерицу, греющуюся на солнышке, я не знаю. Возможно, по той же причине, что и я, ведь, как выяснилось, романтика вовсе не чужда этому показательно холодному разуму. 

Я обнял свои колени и созерцал окружающую красоту, запоминая и впитывая её всеми клетками тела, каждый камень, каждую травинку, листик на воде, насекомую мелочь, парящую в золотом воздухе, одинокий крик далёкой птицы, песчаное дно, просвеченное насквозь косым лучом, запах хвои и молодой зелени. Даже еле заметная неприятная отдушка минерального источника стала вполне... привлекательной. Я спросил Холмса **:**

— Как вы сказали, называется запах, издаваемый местными водами?

Шерлок, приоткрыв блаженно сомкнутые веки, усмехнулся **:**

— Запах? Вы хотели сказать «вонь»? Это сероводород, в больших количествах он «благоухает» тухлыми яйцами. Ну, а в малых — лечебен. 

Я тоже хмыкнул и заметил **:**

— О... Думаю, что отныне я буду реагировать на протухшие яйца очень неестественным и странным способом.

Шерлок рассмеялся. Я окинул взглядом его вытянутое в небрежно-манерной позе тело: локти на камне, торс приподнят, одна нога в колене согнута, голова откинута назад, глаза прикрыты, улыбка полных губ безмятежная и откровенно счастливая. Таким красивым я не видел Холмса никогда. Пусть на моём «чердаке» не останется места латыни, но запомнить этот образ я просто обязан до мельчайших подробностей. Я жадно ласкал взором каждый дюйм дорогого тела: золотистая от солнца кожа, покрытая тонким слоем прозрачной опушки, ставшей заметной в вечерних лучах **;** мерцающие капли воды, один вид которых пьянил словно белое терпкое вино; родинки, каждую из которых я знал поимённо **:** «тайная», «забавная», «поцелуйная», «распутная»... Я склонился и слизнул медовую каплю с «поцелуйной» родинки на животе. Шерлок открыл глаза и приподнял голову, чтоб взглянуть на безумца, не пресытившегося двумя днями поцелуев и объятий. С шоколадного пятнышка мои губы перебрались в выемку пупа, куда стеклась дурманящая влага, и я выпил её словно живительный нектар. Кончик языка проник в самую глубь впадинки и повторил те движения, коими не так давно меня в пуп отлюбил Холмс. Шерлок хихикнул и заёрзал.

— Джон, если вы будете продолжать в том же духе, то нам придётся заночевать на этом озере. Мы не успеем ко вторнику в Мейринген, а вы знаете, как это важно.

После этих слов Холмс, сам себе противореча, утянул меня в длительный поцелуй. В завершение наших лобызаний он снизошёл до комплимента **:**

— Ватсон, а вы оказались сильнее, чем я думал. Не ожидал, что вы удержите меня на руках, да ещё и при столь необычайном действе. Всё время думал, что упаду и сломаю что-нибудь... вам.

Получив похвалу, я не смог удержать счастливую улыбку. А Шерлок продолжил **:**

— Я сегодня уже один раз падал с лошади. Спасибо, хоть вы удержали. 

На что я резонно ответил **:**

— То была кобыла.

Мы весело рассмеялись и поплыли обратно на наш берег, где обтёрли друг друга полотенцами и оделись. Допили чай, согретый в тлеющих углях, привели отдохнувших лошадей и оседлали их. 

Собрав всю поклажу и собираясь отъезжать, я вспомнил про банку с маслом. Спрыгнув с лошади, я сбегал к тому камню, где мы занимались любовью. Не знаю, пригодится ли масло для пищевых целей, но впереди у нас ещё ровно сутки пути, и как знать, куда нас выведет кривая тропка наших личных отношений, на какие горы нам придётся взобраться, в какие пропасти нырнуть, в какие безумства окунуться. 

Забрав жестянку, я наклонился к озеру и опустил руку в воду. Этим жестом я как бы попрощался. Прошептал «спасибо». Благодаря волшебству этой тёплой ласковой воды я познал столько доселе неведанных сладострастий, что не испытывал за всю свою нескучную, в общем-то, жизнь. И навряд ли когда испытаю впредь. 

Шерлок нетерпеливо восседал в седле, но при виде банки исказил губы понимающей усмешкой. Я застегнул и проверил все пряжки нашей поклажи, и мы отправились в дальнейший путь. Тем же еловым лесом мы вернулись на тропу, с которой сошли несколько часов назад. Перед тем, как озеру скрыться за деревьями, я оглянулся на него в последний раз. Душу щемило, словно я покидал кого-то родного.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации купания коней, т.е. кобыл.  
> Джон **:**  
>   
>   
>   
>  Шерлок **:**  
>   
> 


	7. Chapter 7

  
Солнце опустилось за горы, но мы к тому времени успели пройти достаточно приличное расстояние, так как местность располагала к быстрому темпу передвижения: ровная дорога без значительных подъёмов и спусков, почти без камней на тропе. По такой, наверное, можно смело передвигаться даже ночью. Но наше время пока позволяло не гнать лошадей, и, как только сгустились сумерки, мы остановились на ночлег. 

Лошадей расседлали, палатку поставили, костёр разожгли, но готовить ужин не было ни сил, ни аппетита. Прошедший день был слишком длинным и насыщенным, и я, и Холмс чувствовали себя уставшими, поэтому, наскоро перекусив и запив чаем, мы отправились спать. Ночь опять обещала быть холодной, раздеваться мы не стали, только разулись и улеглись на спальные мешки, накрывшись одеялами. Шерлок, как само собой разумеется, оплёл меня руками и ногами. Втайне я лелеял мысль, что этим милым жестом он не даёт мне замёрзнуть, но моя практичная сторона скептично хмыкала на это, ведь скорее всего, Шерлок греется сам. Успокоился я средним вариантом **:** чтоб было тепло обоим. С этим и уснул.

**~**

Утро на удивление порадовало уютной температурой. Я проснулся первым, сквозь жёлтый брезент палатки просвечивало солнце. Кажется, мы проспали до позднего утра. Немудрено, накануне мы встали рано, прошли много миль по трудной дороге, накупались в озере, немало сил растратили на фривольные удовольствия... Кстати, а сколько раз вчера мы отдавались этим самым удовольствиям?.. Хм, четыре... Эх, даже позавчерашний пятикратный рекорд не повторён. Но моё мужское самолюбие тут же утешилось будоражащими воспоминаниями об освоении нами нескольких новых приёмов и любовных поз, расширивших мои личные греховные горизонты. Я усмехнулся **:** оные срамные мысли более соответствовали распутному юнцу, вступившему на путь амурных подвигов, нежели умудрённому сединой джентльмену. 

Шерлок спал на боку, повернувшись ко мне спиной, его зад упирался мне прямо в пах, что направило мою проснувшуюся юношескую фантазию в определённое узкое русло, а мужское достоинство в быстрый рост. Я уткнулся носом в его мелко-витой затылок и вдохнул умопомрачительный запах — запах Шерлока. Существует теория, что люди, как и звери, реагируют на телесные проявления, невидимые глазу, как то **:** запахи, эмоции, импульсы. Известно ведь, что каждая мать носом узнает своего младенца. Считается, что симпатия к естественному запаху кожи и волос другого человека гарантирует расположение и к личности их обладателя. Не знаю, насколько эта теория верна на практике, но в моём случае она подтверждалась безоговорочно, ведь предмет моей любви пах одуряюще соблазнительно и возбуждающе. 

Я откинул одеяло и приподнял куртку Холмса, проник ладонями под жилет и сорочку, огладил тёплую гладкую кожу на талии и животе, расстегнул его брюки и обхватил спящий член. Совершая одной рукой неторопливые протяжные движения, на пальцы другой руки я сплюнул и стал разрабатывать сжатый анус. Его орган стал наливаться в моей руке, отверстие поддавалось растяжению... и в этот миг Холмс проснулся. Спросонья он дёрнулся прочь от меня, но быстро сообразив, что к чему, замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям своего тела. Тело, однозначно, хотело любви: его член напрягся, вход расслабился, а поясница самовольно прогнулась. Шерлок хмыкнул сонным голосом **:**

— В следующий раз хоть разбудите, прежде чем брать. А то ведь могу и покалечить по неосторожности.

Я не хотел этого говорить, но само сорвалось с языка **:**

— Шерлок, а будет ли следующий раз?

Он ничего не ответил. Просто промолчал. А что тут скажешь? Мы оба понимали, что эти три альпийских дня словно чистый просвет в затянутом хмарью осеннем лондонском небе, мелькнул — и нет его, снова серые низкие тучи, истекающие туманом и моросью. Даже если операция с поимкой Мориарти благополучно завершится, и мы целые и невредимые вернёмся домой, то вернёмся мы каждый к своей роли **:** я — доктор и супруг, Холмс — детектив и учёный. И пересекаться на одной сцене нам суждено крайне редко. 

Озвучивать вслух эту безнадёжную истину не имело никакого смысла, обе мои руки продолжили начатое блудливое дело, Холмс с удовольствием подчинился навязанной ласке, мой созревший орган упёрся ему в ягодицу, и только осталось, что выпустить естество на свободу и отдаться желанному наслаждению. Но Шерлок снова удивил. Он отстранился от меня, сел и стал раздеваться.

— Ватсон, а вы что лежите? Тоже раздевайтесь. В самом деле, когда нам представится ещё такая возможность? Надо использовать шанс сполна. 

Повторять команду не потребовалось, я с готовностью скинул свои покровы, а Шерлок оголился даже быстрее меня. Мы замерли на мгновение, голодными глазами пожирая наготу друг друга, а уже в следующий миг я лежал навзничь, придавленный твёрдым сильным телом, и задыхался в диких поцелуях. Мои руки успевали гладить всё, что попадалось на пути: лохматые волосы, крепкие плечи, упругий зад, проступающие рёбра, позвонки на шее, тонкие запястья, острые локти, мускулистые бёдра. Шерлок оторвался от моих губ и сместил свою посадку ниже, к ногам. Грациозно изогнув своё длинное стройное тело, он навис над моим восторженным половым органом и, смачно облизнувшись, взял его в рот. Я издал невнятное благодарное блеяние, от распирающих страстей не способный производить красивые чувственные стоны и вздохи. Окончательно я утерял дар человеческой речи, когда мой член оказался заглоченным по самое основание. Как он это делает всё-таки?.. Совершив ртом несколько глубоких движений, Шерлок выпустил мой мокрый скользкий член, привстал на коленях и, придерживая рукой, насадился на него одним сильным резким толчком. Я вскрикнул от страха, Шерлок закусил губы.

— Холмс! Чёрт тебя побери! Куда ты торопишься? У нас море времени, незачем причинять себе боль. 

Шерлок просверлил меня острыми сердитыми глазами, в сумраке палатки кажущимися более тёмными, чем есть. 

— Ватсон, что вы знаете о боли? Текущая кровь, рваная плоть, раны — всё ерунда в сравнении с разверзшейся кровоточащей душой. Физическая боль — это лучшее воспоминание, которое я сохраню о вас, нежели та пытка, которой я подвергаюсь на протяжении многих лет с того самого дня, как встретил вас. Вам же не больно? Ну и наслаждайтесь. А я хочу помучиться. 

В завершение своей безотрадной речи Холмс шевельнул бёдрами, приподнимаясь вверх и опускаясь обратно, туго вбирая мой орган в себя. Но на сей раз меня почему-то вовсе не возбудила поза гарцующего злого всадника, я поднялся торсом и сел лицом к лицу вздорного любовника, страдающего приступом членовредительства. 

— Шерлок, оттого, что ты причиняешь боль себе, ты делаешь больно и мне. Мы не можем изменить законы мироздания, двум мужчинам не суждено быть вместе. Так давай пройдём через ниспосланное нам испытание с честью и стойкостью. Твоё саморазрушение не исправит ситуацию, а лишь усугубит. Ты сам сказал, что надо воспользоваться шансом сполна, так пользуйся! Люби меня, но не причиняй боль ни себе, ни мне. 

Холмс внимательно меня выслушал, не отводя горького взгляда, выгнул свои выразительные губы в печальной улыбке и согласно кивнул.

— Вы правы, да. Вы, Ватсон, всегда правы. Как бы я хотел быть вами... Насколько вам проще жить, вы мудры, открыты, честны даже с самим собою. Вы взрослый, приспособленный к жизни человек. А я... я чувствую себя рядом с вами юнцом, которому ещё надо учиться и учиться, набираться ума и опыта. Я не могу смириться с тем положением, в которое загнала нас судьба, мне не ужиться так...

Я лицом прижался к груди своего бунтаря, под тонкой кожей, мышцами и рёбрами глухо стучало измученное сердце. Наше последнее утро наедине в объятиях... Каким будет следующий рассвет, и последующий, и после-после?.. Если бы в этот миг я предвидел годы разлуки, я бы, наверное, сошёл с ума от горя. Пусть последнее время мы и так не были вместе, но всё-таки жили в одном городе и даже по-прежнему я иногда участвовал в расследованиях Холмса. Видеть друга и дышать с ним одним воздухом — давно стало неотъемлемой частью моей жизни. 

Но даром предвиденья, к счастью, я не обладал, а потому в сей момент времени меня не огорчало ничего, кроме самоедства Холмса. Нехотя выйдя из его тесного тёплого нутра, я поменял позицию, уложив его на спину, и оказался сверху, опираясь на расставленные руки. Шерлок послушно подчинился, строптивость отхлынула, уступив место мягкости и нежности. Снова введя член в расслабленный анус, я сделал несколько плавных толчков, следя за лицом Холмса и улавливая малейшие признаки проявления боли. Благодаренье небу, их не было. Шерлок лишь приоткрыл губы и подался бёдрами мне навстречу. Ноги он широко развёл, приподняв в коленях, но мне показалось этого мало, и одну ногу я завёл себе на плечо, тем самым увеличив глубину проникновения.

Одеяла сбились в небрежную кучу, спальные мешки разъехались в стороны, сорванная в спешке одежда тоже валялась как попало, и наше уютное спальное гнёздышко приобрело крайне непристойный вид, усугубляясь страстными вздохами Шерлока, моим довольным сопением и потными шлепками кожи о кожу. Подняв на плечи и вторую ногу Холмса, я широким размахом вбивался в любимого мужчину, словно брал приступом крепость, пробивая тараном запертые ворота. Крепость стойко держалась, а вот мои силы были на исходе, и мне пришлось прибегнуть к безотказно верной тактике **:** я обхватил член Шерлока и быстрыми движениями вынудил его сдаться и выбросить белый флаг капитуляции. Размазав меж нашими животами это символичное белое полотнище, я наконец пробил тараном ворота и в победном изнеможении упал на завоёванную территорию. Поверженный Холмс извернулся подо мною, снимая ноги с плеч, и укладываясь в более удобную для объятий позу.

Томно вздыхая и одаривая друг друга неспешными ласками и поцелуями, мы провалялись на размётанном ложе, наверное, с полчаса, прежде чем снова были готовы к штурму с тараном. Я уже было встал на изготовку над крепостными воротами, как вдруг послышалось тревожное ржание наших лошадей. В секунду сориентировавшись, я выхватил револьвер, лежащий в изголовье, и выскочил из палатки, готовый встретить лицом к лицу какого бы то ни было врага.

Лошади стояли привязанными на длинных поводьях к деревьям, нервно перебирали копытами, но я не увидел ничего, что могло бы их встревожить. В ближайших кустах мелькнул пушистый длинный хвост — лисица. Я выдохнул с облегчением, тревога оказалась ложной. Видимо, молодая, не в меру любопытная плутовка крутилась по нашей стоянке, привлечённая запахами съестного и сунулась к лошадям, а те негостеприимно прогнали её. 

Я отогнул брезентовый полог и шагнул обратно в палатку. Шерлок даже не удосужился подняться, так и лежал с разведёнными коленями, словно по конскому ржанию услышал, что враг не человек, а безобидная зверюшка. Он смотрел на меня смешливыми глазами, и я понял весь комизм картины **:** обнажённый, с револьвером в руке, с возбуждённым членом...

— Ватсон, если бы уважаемый профессор увидел вас в таком боевом виде, выскакивающим из палатки, думаю, он с покойной душой оставил бы меня на растерзание вам. Ваше вооружение впечатляет настолько... 

Я самодовольно опустил взгляд на свой покачивающийся в согласных кивках и рдеющий от похвалы орган. Но Холмс не был бы Холмсом, если ограничился панегириком без последующей сатиричной занозы.

— Любому мало-мальски посвящённому ясно, что после общения с вашим увесистым табельным Веблеем выжить затруднительно. Новая конструкция, переламывающийся корпус, быстрая перезарядка...

Я рассмеялся, оценив шутку, и бросил свой Webley на одеяло. Опустился на колени и навис над сатириком, пристально глядя в весёлые прищуренные глаза.

— Я бы тоже мог сейчас поёрничать и проявить остроумие, поинтересовавшись, как вы желаете пообщаться с моим табельным оружием: с патронами или без. Но не буду. Уверен, что диаметр ствола вас не удовлетворит ни в малейшей степени. Итак, продолжим по старинке? 

Шерлок молча растянул улыбку и с готовностью развёл ноги шире.

**~**

После умывания, завтрака и сборов пришлось попрощаться и с этим приветливым уголком природы. Я чувствовал, как мне всё труднее и труднее продвигаться вперёд, к какому-то альпийскому городку, в котором нам нужно оказаться к завтрашнему дню, и где нас будут ожидать новости из Лондона о поимке шайки Мориарти. Мне хотелось развернуть наших лошадей назад, снова оказаться у тёплого озера, или на поляне, где остались винные бутылки, или у той шумной речки с вкусной водою, и цвет волн которой так поразительно напоминает глаза Шерлока... Пусть Холмс смеётся надо мной, да, мне свойствен романтизм, иногда я излишне поэтизирую незначительные эпизоды жизни, сентиментальничаю и развожу лирику, но по-другому я не пробовал жить. Если Холмс считает, что ему не хватает моей мудрости и опыта, то мне, в таком случае, не хватает его утилитарного взгляда и раскладки всего сущего на химические элементы и формулы.

**~**

Пройдя дюжину миль по приятной живописной тропе, мы свернули на север и за несколько часов миновали горный хребет. Теперь, судя по карте, нам предстояла относительно лёгкая дорога, без значительных подъёмов и труднопроходимых мест. До Мейрингена нам должны повстречаться ещё две деревни, где мы рассчитывали купить хотя бы хлеб, но и от куска ароматного мяса мы бы не отказались. 

Первая деревня повергла нас в уныние. Три бедных дома, в которых проживали старики, даже не способные в полной мере содержать скотину и выращивать овощи. Две худых коровы паслись рядом с домами, печальными глазами посмотрели на наших ладных кобылок и снова склонили морды к скудной вытоптанной траве. Нам повезло отведать лишь холодной густой простокваши да закусить свежей лепёшкой из грубой муки. Добродушного хозяина я отблагодарил щедрой оплатой, и мы покинули сиротливое селение, продолжая свой путь на полуголодный желудок.

**~**

Через два часа мы решили сделать привал. Карта предсказывала, что добраться до следующей деревни нам не хватит сил, если мы не подкрепимся более основательно. Даже Холмс, обычно ставящий потребности в телесной пище на последнее место, снизошёл до просьбы **:**

— Джон, сварите кашу, у нас же есть крупа. И масло тоже.

При слове «масло» я не мог не хмыкнуть. Но особого выбора блюд не было, потому пришлось варить кашу.

 

В этот раз мы остановились в необычном месте **:** какие-то древние руины, заросшие деревьями и кустами. Назначение и первоначальный вид сооружения не поддавались понятию, то ли феодальный замок, то ли сторожевая башня, то ли уединённый монастырь... Пока я хозяйничал с костром и кашеварил, Шерлок облазил развалины, принёс осколки глиняного кувшина и длинный ржавый кусок какой-то железки, сказал, что это обломок рыцарского меча. Мне хотелось подшутить над Холмсом и я стал доказывать, что это обруч от бочки. Оттого, что я не поддержал его красивую легенду, Шерлок надул губы и обиделся. Пришлось подыграть. Взяв в руки увесистую ржавчину, я с умным видом внимательно изучил её и вынес вердикт **:**

— Да, вы правы, мой дорогой Холмс. Это как минимум эпоха рыцарей Круглого стола. 

Шерлок улыбнулся и ласково погладил корявую поверхность бурого металла. Его тонкие пальцы так нежно прикасались к древнему обломку, а глаза так мечтательно смотрели, что казалось, будто он видит перед собою средневековые рыцарские ристалища, сияющие доспехи, бархат и перья, блеск оружия... Мальчишка, одним словом. 

Пока каша допревала в углях, я тоже сходил с Холмсом на обзор местных достопримечательностей. Сообща мы решили, что это был монастырь. Впрочем, мы не знатоки древностей, и мшистые камни могли быть чем угодно. Шерлок положил осколки и железку на место, пояснив, что «улики» не должны перемещаться.

**~**

Пшеничная каша, щедро приправленная маслом, оказалась неправдоподобно вкусной, и мы съели по полной миске. От обильного обеда потянуло на покой. Недалеко от костра я заприметил нагромождение больших каменных блоков, очевидно, служивших фундаментом постройки, и, постелив для тепла оба одеяла, я удобно устроился на отдых. Шерлок снова лазил по руинам, и я только прислушивался, не загремит ли он откуда. 

Наверное, я чуть задремал. Почуяв запах табака, открыл глаза и обнаружил стоящего передо мной Холмса с сигаретой меж губ и в однозначно возмущённой позе. 

— Ватсон, вам только газеты не хватает! Камин, можно считать, есть. Вы словно в своём родном кресле на Бейкер-стрит. Вам чай не подать? 

Я сонно поморгал веками, приходя в себя и соображая, когда мне успел привидеться сверкающий обнажённый меч в руках не менее обнажённого Холмса. Пробурчал **:**

— Я так понимаю, что этой завистливой речью вы требуете чай с меня?

Шерлок фыркнул и обиженно задрал нос. Оказывается, котелок был вымыт, а чай готов. 

Выпив горячего крепкого чаю, благоухающего листом смородины, сорванным Шерлоком у реки, я воспрянул силами, и он это сразу заприметил. Шерлок ничего не говорил, но слишком красноречиво косил на меня светлым глазом. Я скинул куртку, огляделся в поисках нашей маслёнки, взял её в руку и лаконично спросил **:**

— Куда?

Шерлок кивнул на моё «кресло».

— Туда. 

Я беспрекословно уселся на облюбованное место и откинулся на «спинку». Уверен, что моя внешняя невозмутимость не могла обмануть хитрого сыщика, и он прекрасно видел, как меня раззадорила эта идея. Мы оба питали слабость к любви на кресле перед камином и пользовались любой возможностью, когда нашей квартирной хозяйки не было дома. А последний раз мы занимались подобным деянием слишком давно, года два назад...

Шерлок встал перед «креслом» и принялся неторопливо раздеваться, нарочно распаляя моё желание соблазнительными эротичными движениями. Несмотря на то, что за последние два дня наготу Холмса мне повезло созерцать более чем часто, вид любимого тела всегда вызывал у меня однозначно возбуждающую реакцию. С каждым снятым предметом одеяния полнота моего счастья и угол поднятия настроения увеличивались, и когда на Холмсе осталась одна сорочка, я расстегнул брюки и выпустил эмоции наружу. Узрев столь неприкрытый восторг, Шерлок поспешно сдёрнул рубаху через голову, не удосужившись расстегнуть пуговицы, и оседлал мои бёдра, расставив колени по бокам. Бордовые одеяла, сложенные в два слоя, обеспечивали не только мягкость, но и тепло, не пропуская каменный холод, а случайное расположение древних нагромождений и в самом деле напоминало широкое кресло со спинкой и подлокотниками. Недаром, мне так приглянулось это местечко. Шерлок потёрся животом о мой готовый к любовному акту член и одарил меня затяжным глубоким поцелуем. Его возбуждение ещё не достигло той же степени, что и моё, и я, окунув палец в масло, помог ему настроиться на нужный лад. Задевая бугорок простаты и заодно растягивая тугой вход, я подготовил своего рыцаря для дальнейших совместных подвигов. 

Готовый к ратному поединку, Шерлок спустил на мне брюки ниже, смазал мой обоюдоострый меч маслом и... абсолютно не мужественно развернулся ко мне спиной. Держась руками за «подлокотники» и уперев стопы в край «кресла», он плавно наделся на меня, опустившись ягодицами на мягкую волосяную подушечку. 

Каждый раз проникая вглубь его тела, сквозь мощный поток захватывающих ощущений я не переставал поражаться, насколько для меня всё это вновь, словно я впервые познаю́ этого мужчину изнутри, будто и не было всех лет нашей близости... Ведь не может повторяться раз за разом такое невообразимое блаженство, не может быть так изумительно тесно и жарко душе в своём теле, а телу — в _его_ теле. Верую, что наша связь — это одновременно и благодать, и наказание, вот только за что, за какие грехи и заслуги?..

Понимая, что, возможно, это последнее наше любовное соитие на ближайшие дни, а то и долгие месяцы, я старался отдать себя и взять Холмса сполна, наполнить до краёв, выпить до дна, вознести в заоблачную высь и уронить в беспросветную бездну. Похоже, Шерлок думал о чём-то таком же, потому как насаживался на меня яростно и жадно, шлёпаясь задом с размаху, отталкиваясь руками и ногами от камней, взлетал ровно на высоту моего члена, так, что головка еле задерживалась внутри, и снова опускался до самого основания, охватывая меня в горячие тесные объятия. Я помогал ему, придерживая за талию, но видел, что проку от меня никакого, Шерлок витает где-то не здесь и не сейчас, он меня не видит, я для него не существую, он получает дозу эйфории с помощью иглы большого диаметра. 

Не знаю, насколько я оказался прав, но Шерлок вспомнил про меня раньше, чем достиг пика. Он резко остановился, прижался потной спиной к моему жилету и, повернув голову, отдал свои губы поцелуям. Ноги он при этом свесил, и вообще распластался на мне, словно это не я сидел в кресле, а он. Я внутренне хмыкнул **:** в сиденье его кресла торчала толстая пружина. 

Куснув мою губу напоследок, Холмс снялся с «пружины» и развернулся, усевшись лицом к лицу. Не сводя с меня дикарских глаз, сверкающих под растрёпанными взмокшими кудрями, он вновь всунул мой член в себя, одновременно с этим в анусе оказалась и пара его тонких пальцев. Я чувствовал, как моему дородному господину стало тесно в узком пространстве, и вместе с тем очень приятно. Видимо, Холмсу пришёлся по душе мой экспромт на озере, и он захотел повторить те впечатления. Плавно двигаясь по мне вверх-вниз, Шерлок не вынимал пальцы, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Решив **:** «Не то», он убрал руку и выразительно положил обе мои ладони себе на ягодицы. Спорить о целесообразности данной идеи я не стал, о возможности растяжения анальных мышц я, как доктор, имел представление, и просто всунул палец туда, куда мне сказали. Шерлок довольно улыбнулся, совершил пару насадок и потребовал **:** «Ещё». Я аккуратно проник пальцем другой руки, мышечное кольцо сдавливало сильно, но не предельно, травмы быть не должно. Мой любовник-экспериментатор похабно засиял лицом, облизнул развратные губы и принялся насаживаться на это странное трио с усердием хлебопёка, мнущего тесто **:** неглубоко, но тщательно, вдумчиво и разносторонне. Оказалось, что зажимая мой член в тугом захвате, эти манипуляции доставляют необычайное удовольствие и мне. 

Таким образом «помесив тесто», выписывая бёдрами замысловатые кренделя и насаживая свои белые булочки на витой багет, мой затейливый пекарь враз довёл нас обоих до мощного угара, последствия оного испачкали мне жилет и сорочку. 

Расположившись в моём уютном кресле в обнимку, мы с Холмсом рассматривали плывущие по небу ватные клочки облаков и приводили угоревшее сознание в норму. Я заботливо накинул край одеяла на обнажённое тело, зябко прижавшееся ко мне, и шутливо его побаюкал. Шерлок зевнул, но сказал, что спать некогда, до ночи нам надо поспеть в Мейринген. Я вздохнул **:** мол, знаю об этом. Но всё равно мы полежали с полчаса, прежде, чем стали собираться в путь. Я зачистил одежду от последствий неуёмной любви, с удовольствием помог Холмсу обуться, и даже удостоился чести расчесать его спутанные волосы щёткой. Залив тлеющие угли водой, я с грустью подумал, что этот костёр был последним в нашем альпийском путешествии. До пункта назначения нам оставалось от силы пять часов пути, мы вполне могли обойтись без привала и обеда. 

Холмс думал точно так же, решил, что в следующей деревне нам можно вообще не останавливаться, пообедали мы плотно, а потому осилим дорогу до гостиницы без голодных обмороков. 

 

Так и вышло. Мы покрыли оставшееся расстояние за четыре часа и прибыли к порогу гостиницы «Англия», когда солнце не успело скрыться в горах. 

Последние мили путешествия пролегали в прекрасной местности с буйной растительностью и журчащими ручьями, цветочное раздолье поражало разнообразием, а пение птиц великолепием. Но как же всё это меня не радовало, на душе у меня было пасмурно и дождливо, я, словно заигравшийся ребёнок, не хотел покидать праздника. По невозмутимому лицу Холмса невозможно было что-то прочесть, но именно это о многом говорило **:** в начале нашего пути он сиял любопытством и крутил головой, а нынче смотрел прямо перед собой, губы сложил жёсткой складкой, спину держал будто на Королевском параде, и этот Холмс не имел ничего общего с тем непосредственным чувственным юношей, коего мне повезло лицезреть на протяжении трёх волшебных дней. Шерлок снова надел маску холодного отстранённого гения, этим самым надбавив к своему вполне молодому возрасту сразу десяток лет. Себя я со стороны не видел, но думаю, что моё безрадостное выражение лица и фигуры тоже меня не омолодило.

**~**

В гостинице нам пришлось взять две отдельных комнаты, и после ужина мы разошлись на ночлег по своим номерам. Я лежал в мягкой чистой постели, закрыв глаза, а под веками мелькали картинки прошедшего дня **:** трава, копыта, цветы, кудри Холмса, ржавый «меч», костёр, родинка на шее, револьвер на одеяле, древние камни, лисий хвост, капли пота на спине, торчащий сосок, закушенные губы, подтёк семени на жилете, дьявольский блеск светлых глаз сквозь тёмные прядки... Я уткнул лицо в подушку, чтоб остановить мельтешение, но это не помогло: снова губы-губы-глаза-кожа-пальцы-губы... Благодатный сон снизошёл как обморок.

**~**

Утром мы наняли мальчика-подростка, чтоб он вернул наших лошадей и поклажу обратно в Лейкербад.

Я похлопал лошадок по крупам, свою молодку потрепал по гриве. Хорошие лошади, умные, послушные, выносливые. Холмс попрощался со своей шоколадной красавицей более трогательно, он гладил её по морде, что-то шептал, а потом и вовсе поцеловал в бархатный нос, чем вызвал у меня нелепый ревнивый отклик.

Ожидаемую телеграмму с новостями из Лондона мы пока не получили, про Рейхенбахский водопад слыхом не слыхивали, поэтому я молча любовался на раздуваемые лёгким ветерком кудри Холмса и предвкушал обещанное им интимное свидание в шале. 

Знай я наперёд, сколько седых волос добавится в моей шевелюре, как я сорву голос, перекрикивая мощь воды, как потеряю сознание от радости, и сколько мы познаем новых и вспомним старых чувственных поз... — я бы предпочёл упасть с лошади и сломать ногу, лишь бы всё это отодвинуть и хоть как-то изменить. Но, увы. События закрутятся с неумолимой неизбежностью, в наших судьбах наступят знаковые перемены, но те три дня, проведённые с Холмсом наедине в горах, для меня навсегда останутся самыми волнительными и упоительными воспоминаниями в жизни.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Речные глаза Шерлока **:**  
>   
>   
>   
>  Ещё открытки с альпийскими видами 1890-1900гг **:**  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
